Order Effects
by Chandini95
Summary: What if Harry's death was not caused by the supernatural? When he passes shortly after Bella's birthday it affects the order of events forming an unlikely friendship, and unlikely alliance and an unlikely romance. Set in New Moon. Disclaimer: everything recognisable belongs to SM.
1. Chapter 1 - Lost

_**Order Effects**_

_**A/N: This is a Repost.**_

_**As I mentioned in the summary, 'the order of events fall apart,' after Bella's birthday disaster in New Moon, I've invented a completely different timeline, not sure if I should class this as AU as most of the cannon events still take place.**_

_**Also I've put dates on each chapter, just to give you an idea of when all this is taking place, and for my own sanity, this story is going to be 40+ chapters so I need to know where I am at.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing/make no profit, anything recognisable belongs to SM.**_

_**Enjoy and Review :)**_

_**Chapter 1: Lost**_

_**16**__**th**__** Sept**_

Rain drizzles against the window like a constant through the horizontal blinds; the flicker from the old TV creates menacing shadows against the walls.

I glance at the screen once more, not really focusing on the video we are watching. My gaze shifts over the classroom, Mike is sat at the desk next to me, about to shoot a spit wad at Lauren three rows forward. She is oblivious with her nose in the air, filing away at her nails.

I take a deep breath whilst sinking deeper into my seat and try to distract myself by focusing on the video; no doubt Mr Banner will force a pop quiz upon us next week.

A slight twitch to my left causes me to shift slightly so I can see _him. _Edward. My heart flutters in my chest at the sight of him. There's no doubt in my mind that I love, more than life. So much that I'd be willing to give up my family and friends for him.

He is sat rigid, upright in his seat, his fisted hands poised on the desk. His tense body language is the complete opposite to his calm features.

He refuses to acknowledge my gaze which frustrates me.

Three days ago, I turned 18. Three days ago my whole life was turned upside down.

Alice decided to throw me a birthday party, at which I was the only guest who could actually eat the cake.

I accidently cut my finger sending Jasper into frenzy, almost getting myself killed and ruining the night for everyone.

Since that night everything has been different, Edward is distant all the time, he hasn't been to my room during the nights after, and the rest of the Cullen's also seem to be avoiding me. Except Alice, she is ever present.

So here we are, sat right next to each other and yet I have never felt so distant from him. Every time I even try to bring up the subject, to fix things between us, he either cuts me off or leaves.

I sigh audibly earning a dirty look from the girl in front of me.

Again I try to focus on the Osmosis video, to no avail.

Suddenly, Edward turns to face me, his eyes swimming with worry. His sudden movement makes me jump and I knock a textbook off the table. The girl – Stacey I think her name is – openly glares at me and Mr. Banner raises a questioning brow. I blush and retrieve the textbook.

Once everyone settles I meet Edward's eyes once more, his liquid gold ones hold mine, my heart speeds up. He blinks once as if confused then turns to the front again, this time his tense features reflect his frustration.

I cock my head but he shakes his slightly, heading off any questions.

Frustrated beyond belief I gaze unseeingly past Edward and out of the window.

There's a curt knock on the door, and Mr. Banner sighs as though his having to pause the video has personally offended him.

The door swings open and Charlie walks in with our principle.

He looks older than he did this morning, bags under his eyes and his cheeks hollow. If I wasn't so worried as to why he was here I would have found it comical, how everyone sits up straighter. Mr. Banner pauses the video and pulls on the bottom of his too-small jacket in an attempt to come across more professional and clears his throat.

He and Charlie engage in a conversation while the principle pats them both on the shoulder before leaving.

Edward's cool fingers brush against my back and a shiver runs through me at the contact, it's been too long since he touched me.

His fingers fist the hem of my shirt tightly against my lower back, his stature becomes even tenser.

He leans over to me slightly and I meet him halfway, "Bella, Charlie wants to take you out of school for the rest of the day" his whisper is strained and I immediately panic.

"Why? What's wrong? What is Charlie saying? Is he okay?" I whisper-shout anxiously, Charlie's welfare becoming the centre of my worries.

"Charlie is fine, but I don't think I should be the one to tell you what's wrong, just listen..." he looks forward taking an unnecessary deep breath.

"He's planning to take you to La Push; you're going to be staying the night." He pauses. "Don't go with him..." my eyes widen at his request, does he really think I can just say 'no' to Charlie. It's obvious he's here for a reason, he doesn't believe in taking time off school unless it's really important. "...Please." Edward adds as if that will make me stay.

I shake my head and look down at my fingers, unsure. "Edward, I can't just say 'no', you don't know what you're asking of me, he wouldn't do this unless it was completely necessary."

He bristles at my words. "I know what I'm asking of you, love. Please, it's not safe for you to be in La Push."

His words confuse me but before I can question it Mr. Banner summons me. Edward looks at me pointedly but I ignore his gaze, knowing that as soon as our eyes meet my defence will weaken.

"Bella..." Edward's voice is pleading, but Charlie looks imploringly at me so I shove my books into my backpack and turn to walk out of the classroom. I whisper "I'm sorry" under my breath as I pass; I know he'll hear it.

_**~OE~**_

Charlie and I exit the school and I scan the parking lot looking for the cruiser. Charlie clears his throat, "You mind if we take the truck Bells? My deputy gave me a ride down here and well; I just don't feel like driving."

I nod in response and pull the keys from my backpack; my throat is tight with worry. I clear the steps and cross the lot heading for the truck. I pull out of the school parking lot; searching for oncoming cars and after turning onto one of the only few main roads in Forks, I decide to question Charlie about where we are going.

"Dad, where are we heading?" Charlie jumps at the sound of my voice.

"Head to La Push", he answers short and curt. I know better than to try and engage him in conversation.

I pass the station and Deputy Mark waves, I nod in response. Charlie clears his throat again diverting my attention from the road back to him. "Bells, you know my friend Harry Clearwater..." he trails off and I nod. "He suffered from a heart attack" Charlie's voice is grave and I immediately set to comfort him.

"Oh, dad! I'm so sorry Is he alright? What about his family?"

"He's breathing and that's the main thing. Just head on straight to the medical centre, it's a few streets down from the Black's"

"Dad, if Harry had a heart attack don't you think he should have been taken to the hospital?"

"The Clearwater's are very private people Bells, Sue wants to keep him on Tribe land. She's a nurse herself over there."

Silence once again falls over us, either of us too wound up in our thoughts to attempt conversation.

Why would Edward ask me to stay, he obviously knew what had happened, personally I don't remember much of the Clearwater's but they are obviously close to Charlie. And what did he mean by 'It's not safe.' Did he really think Charlie was so irresponsible that he'd knowingly endanger me in any way?

I follow the main road through La Push and pass the Black's house. Charlie gives directions until we finally see the medical centre, which looks more like a converted three-storey house.

I pull up into the nearest parking space, Charlie is out of the truck before I even have a chance to brake and I scramble to follow him. I climb up the three steps and into the small reception area.

A small Quileute woman is seated behind the desk frantically tapping away at her ancient computer. She looks up as we approach and gives us directions to Harry's room.

I suddenly feel really awkward. I hardly know the Clearwater's; the last time I saw Harry was one Saturday a while ago, when he and Charlie were going out to fish.

There are only three floors to the medical centre so it's not hard to find our way. We walk towards the elevator which is located on the opposite wall to the receptionists' desk. We walk through waiting area where various chairs are positioned around an old coffee table, week-old newspapers strewn everywhere.

Several of the people sat down stare openly at Charlie and I as if we don't belong here; I blush, tuck my head down and walk into the elevator.

_**~OE~**_

Billy and Jacob are sat outside Harry's room, facing the door and looking solemn. They look towards us simultaneously and Charlie's shoulder's slump as we approach them, his face no longer hiding his pain.

"Is he..." he trails of and Billy holds his gaze.

"No Charlie, he's still here, Sue and the kids are with him right now." Charlie nods and falls heavily into a chair. I stand awkwardly next to him not sure what to say.

Billy eyes me warily, "Hello Bella, how are you?" I remember my high school dance, when he sent Jacob to 'warn' me. The memory is still fresh and it makes it hard for me to be warm towards him, even if he is my Dad's best friend, even under these circumstances.

I smile at him softly, but it feels false on my lips, "I'm okay", he nods and then turns to Charlie. They make light conversation but I can tell it's half hearted.

Jacob catches my eye over our dads and the corner of his mouth turns up in a silent hello, I give him a little wave. His smile widens into a grin and I can't help but return it.

He turns away for a moment, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly; I study him from my peripheral.

He looks so hopeless. I can only imagine how hard this must be for him and Billy, being in the hospital under these conditions. Similar to those when Sarah Black passed. That was the summer I decided to stop coming to Forks during my holidays so I was never around when they lost her.

A sudden protectiveness emerges from inside of me, I form an escape plan in my head and tap Charlie's shoulder, "Jake and I are gonna head down stairs, you guys need anything?"

Billy and Charlie both answer no and Jake stands, relief clear on his expression.

We walk side by side down the stairs avoiding the elevator; we reach the small waiting area receiving more strange looks from the people sat there. He gestures for me to take a seat before settling next to me.

It's silent between us for a few minutes, my fruitless attempts at flirting with Jake that one time at the beach making me blush.

Finally Jacob breaks the awkward silence. "How is school? Did they actually let you out, without any trouble?" he asks.

I appreciate the distraction and immediately answer, "Yeah, Charlie came in and talked to the principle, they'll probably send some work with one of my friends" _or one of the Cullen's_, I add in my mind.

"Did you take the whole day off today?" I ask in return. He nods, and then looks down towards his lap.

I study him for a second, he seems to remember something. "Happy late Birthday, Bells." I snort as he asks me how I spent my 'special' day. If only he knew how much of a disaster it turned out to be.

I'm surprised at how easy conversation is between Jake and I, we talk about nothing and our banter is light and almost playful, he leaves for a few minutes to get a bottle of water from the vending machine next to the receptionist's desk. He takes a swig then offers the bottle to me, "Thanks," I take it from him and take a few sips, then hand it back.

"Sooo..." he drags the word out playfully as he sits back down next to me fastening the lid on the bottle, through the frosted windows of the entrance I can see it's almost dark outside. "What happened to your arm there Bells?" his warm hand wraps around my bicep and I slightly flinch from the contact. His touch so different to the coldness I'm used to, he notices. "Does it hurt?" I shake my head no, and he shoots me a disbelieving look.

"It doesn't really hurt" _not if you don't touch it_. He opens his mouth as if to question me further but the entrance door opening cuts him off.

A small burst of wind coming through the open doorway makes me shiver for a second, before the space is filled.

Three men walk through the door forming a 'V', they tower over everyone, with their long legs. They're shirtless, broad chests glistening from what can only be the rain outside. I shiver because it is definitely cold out there and they seem to be perfectly unaffected by the weather.

They also seem to have lost their shoes, the only items of clothing they are all wearing are tiny cut-off jean shorts, _I wonder when La Push starting holding 'strongest men' competitions._ It's an errant thought but my cheeks flame.

The one at the front – the tallest and older looking one – turns to look at us, and as his eyes land on me his nose wrinkles in disgust. _What the hell is his problem; I've never seen him before in my life_. The other two snap their heads towards me and I swear they let out an almost animalistic growl.

Jake's arm trails from my shoulder to my hand where he clasps it tightly. The men seem to notice this action and become interested in Jake then. If possible his hand holds me tighter; he's not looking at them anymore more. He is eyeing the ground, but his brow is furrowed and to be honest he looks just a little pissed off.

The one at the front mutters something and they walk towards the stairs.

Jake lets out a breath and sinks deeper into his chair. I look around at the rest of the people in the waiting room, going about their own business and seemingly oblivious to our awkward exchange.

"God, I hate them" Jake mutters.

"You know them?!" it's supposed to be a question but it comes out more surprised. Jake is way too sweet to know those guys.

"Who doesn't? They're the La Push gang." He doesn't say anything more so I press forward, "Gang? Like bullies or something?"

He snorts at my question. "More like hall monitors gone bad, they 'keep peace' around here. Seriously, it's _stupid_." I stare at him from the corner of my eye. His body is tense, his hand clenching mine tightly, hurting me and he's scowling at the floor. I've never seen him act like this before.

"I don't get it, I mean I understand that maybe you're annoyed, but honestly it's not like they're doing anything wrong."

He meets my eyes and looks upset; he's obviously offended that I don't agree with him.

He struggles for words before he says, "They just act like, like real tough guys. I swear, once I was at the convenience store with Quil – my friend – he said something that pissed off one of Sam's disciples. The one who was on the left and he just starting shaking, like he was so angry he couldn't control it. Then Sam came over, whispered something in his ear and he just stopped, and walked away. And if you knew Paul, then you would know that he's the sort to maim first, ask questions later."

I'm instantly scared of this one – Paul – the second Jake mentions the word 'maim'. He seems to notice my stricken expression and chuckles at my expense. I frown.

We both fall silent for a moment before he continues. "The worst part though; the council actually meet with them, like he's a part of it already. Leah Clearwater mentioned a few weeks ago that they call themselves 'Protectors'." He shoots a glance at me, "Lame, I know" he says, trying to lighten the mood.

He pauses, but I can tell there's something else that's bothering him.

"That's not all though is it? There's more." He looks at me, then back at the ground, his bottom lip trembling slightly, this time I squeeze his hand.

He hesitates, "It's just... I don't know" he turns in his seat to fully face me, "It's just the way they treat me."

My brow furrows, "The way they treat you? What do you mean?"

"My great-grandpa, Ephraim Black was sort of the last chief of our tribe, and I guess the elder's today see Billy as Chief now. If he passed or retired then I would take over that role, it's my birth right." I nod and he bites his lip before continuing. "I think for that reason Sam treats me special"

My eyes widen, "He treats you special?"

"Yeah, he watches me, like he's waiting for me to join his gang; he pays more attention to me than my friends Quil or Embry or any of the other guys."

That protectiveness from before comes back with a vengeance. "You don't have to join anything Jake, have you talked to Billy; you said he was on the council, right?"

He doesn't get a chance to answer me as sudden ringing cuts through our conversation, I pull out my cell phone and Edward's name flashes across the screen. I look to Jake who raises his eyebrow in question. I press 'answer' and put the phone to my ear. I get up to leave but Jacob grips my hand pulling me back down.

I shrug off his hand but stay seated.

Before I can even utter a greeting, his irritated voice cuts me of, "Where are you?"

Edward's question is sharp and I know better than to drag out this conversation without reassuring him first, even though he knows where I am. "Hey, I'm here, in La Push, my dad's friend..."

I'm cut of once again by his sharp intake of breath; his worry for my being here is really starting to grate on my nerves.

"Bella, you need to come home, now!" his tone is commanding and I am instantly annoyed – he is not my father! I feel Jacob tense beside me and I'm pretty sure he can hear every word of our conversation.

"Excuse me" I pause for dramatic effect, "I'm sorry Edward but I can't, my dad's friend had an heart attack and they need me" Okay, so it's a lie - they don't really need me. But one look into Jacob's eyes confirms that he _does_ need me and honestly, I don't have the heart to just leave him here.

"But Bella, you don't understand! It's not safe!" Again I am confused at what he means by this, and I notice the desperate quality in his voice. It sounds like he's ready to drive down here, throw me over his shoulder and walk out like he owns the place.

"And why in the world, Edward Cullen, would it not be safe?" Jake snorts out laughter beside me slightly and I furrow my brow trying to hide the smile threatening to break through.

Edward avoids my question, of course, and instead answers with one of his own. "When will you be home?" He knew we would be staying the night, he was just being rude

Not that I can personally imagine what Harry's family is going through, but Edward's just being inconsiderate. The voice in the back of mind instantly defends Edward, telling me he is a vampire, he has witnessed so much death throughout his years, and it's just normality for him.

But Harry isn't dead. And I needed to stay; Charlie had bought me with him for a reason. After all he could have left me a message at home and come here alone but he hadn't.

"I don't know" I sigh, my voice sounds a tiny bit hopeless; I can't make him happy and be there for Charlie at the same time. "Edward, listen, things are really tense over here and I don't think I'll be home until tomorrow night, but, I just..." I sigh, but continue after he tries to interrupt me, _again._ "Edward, I'll see you tomorrow, okay, I love you. Bye."

Jake's head snaps to mine as I close my phone and shove it back in my pocket. I try to catch his eyes before realising he's glaring over my shoulder. I turn towards the stairs and see three men from before, Sam, Paul and the other guy frozen in place - a look of shock on each of their faces. I have no idea how, but somehow I just know they heard me confess my love for Edward.

My heart stops for a second as Sam's intense gaze meets mine, I'm fixed in place and I doubt I could have moved even if I really tried. He shakes his head, make a sort of forward action with his right hand and stalks out of the room, his two followers trailing behind him in sync – I swear I can hear the silent 'left, right, left, right' of their footsteps.

Jake's warm arm comes around my shoulder's drawing my attention to him. He gives me an unsure smile and I shrug in return. "You okay, Bells?"

"Yeah, I'm fine", just really confused. Why the hell did it look like Sam had an interest in _me?_ Jake was right, it's definitely a creepy feeling.

He gestures to the stair case behind me.

Charlie comes stumbling down the stairs, tears in his eyes and his shoulders slumped. Jake and I rise simultaneously, a lump forms in my throat as I race over to Charlie and throw my arms around his waist. Jake pats him on the back in a very male like gesture and climbs the stairs two at a time – presumably to console and comfort Billy.

"I'm so sorry, Dad", I whisper, saving him the trouble of confirming what I already know. He just nods against me and I feel his chin bump the top of my head as he holds onto me tighter.

Harry is gone.

_**A/N: If you guys are new to my story then please review, hugs x**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Dealing

_**Order Effects**_

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews/alerts. I love you all and I wanna give a big warm welcome to all the newcomers!**_

_**Disclaimer: Anything recognisable belongs to its creator SM.**_

_**Chapter 2: Dealing**_

_**16**__**th**__** Sept… still.**_

I exit the medical centre and stand at the top of the steps for a few minutes and just breathe.

The impact of what happened has finally hit me and it feels surreal.

I lower my eyes from the sky and scan the small parking area. Sue, Charlie and Billy are near Billy's truck discussing something. Leah and Seth are stood with Jacob, the whole thing looks horribly awkward and I snort hysterically – I have no idea how to deal with death.

I descend the stairs, Charlie meets me halfway. I eye him warily; he looks so tired, like he's about to pass out any second.

"How you feeling, Dad?" It's a silly question of course but I just need to know that he'll be okay.

"As well as can be expected Bells, I'm gonna crash at the Clearwater's tonight, Billy too. There's things that have to be arranged, you know." He rubs his forehead roughly, "I want you to take both Seth and Leah to the Black's. I want you to stay there too."

"But Dad it's a school day tomorrow and I-" I use school as my excuse but really I'm worried about what Edward will say when I finally confront him.

"Bells, under the circumstances please understand okay. I'll call the school tomorrow and let them know, I'll pick up some work for you at some point as well."

I nod in agreement but still am worried about Edward's reaction. I'll have to call him soon to let him know for sure that I won't be home. If I'm being honest, I'm a little worried at what his reaction will be. Even though he knew before I did that I'd be spending the night I know he is still going to have something to say about this.

"Bells, you should talk to Sue for a second." We walk over to Billy's truck together and Charlie starts to help him in.

I stand silently for a second. What am I supposed to say to a woman who has just lost her soul mate?

I clear my throat, "Sue..." she meets my eyes, my words falter for a few seconds; she is the epitome of strength. Her posture straight and eyes hard, showing none of her pain.

"I'm so sorry for your loss..." I trail of not knowing what to say. "If there is anything I can do, I..."

"Take care of my son and daughter please." I nod sincerely and she reaches for my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before turning away signalling the end of our conversation.

I pass Charlie and Billy and tell them goodnight before walking back to my own truck. Leah is squashed up against the door; Seth by her side their hands clasped tightly in Leah's lap. Jake is seated in the flatbed.

I climb in turn on the ignition and crank up the heat; I start towards the Black's house. I steal a glance at the Clearwater children. Leah is stone-faced looking so much like her mother in that moment whilst Seth sob's into his free hand, his shoulders shaking on every intake of breath.

We pull up at the house and get out, it's a windy evening and I brush my hair out of my face. Jake stalks toward the house and Leah follows, Seth mumbles something unintelligible before running for the beach. Leah hesitates to go after him but I gesture for her to go inside.

"Don't worry, I'll go." Leah nods at me.

It's not hard to find Seth. He's stood a few feet from the ocean crying silently, his shoulders shaking violently and skipping stones. He throws them aggressively into the ocean. I sit quietly next to his feet for a few seconds before he slumps down beside me. He takes a few deep breaths and looks out towards the sky.

I feel way out of my depth.

"Hey" I say. He glances at me before he grimaces, moans out in pain and falls onto my shoulder sobbing. I start rambling, "It is gonna be okay Seth – things will get better, it's gonna feel bad at first, but, it will get better somehow…"

My words are no help.

I look around desperately trying to find something, anything that will comfort him.

I notice a single star in the sky and an idea strikes me. "Hey Seth, look, up there, right there…"

He lifts his head from my shoulder and looks up at me, tears glistening in dark eyes. I huff out a small laugh, "Not at me, silly. Look up there." I shake my out stretched hand and he follows with his eyes. "You see that star there, it's the only one in the sky, that's your Dad right there and he's looking down on you."

Seth looks at me expectantly, nodding slightly encouraging me to continue, "He's right here watching over you and from what I knew of him... he was pretty much a no-nonsense man, he would have wanted you to celebrate the life he lived, the things he did for you, your family and the tribe, not drown in despair."

He closes his eyes and swallow, his adam's apple bobbing slightly, "You're right" he seems to let this sink in for a few minutes before he takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders.

"What do you say we head back know?" Seth leans in and places a sweet kiss on my cheek; I smile softly at him and stand holding out my hand to him. We both rise and dust of our behinds and then make our way back.

_**~OE~**_

It's quiet when we reach the house and I wonder if Jake and Leah are already asleep. Seth heads straight for the small bathroom just as Leah exits.

I meet her eyes and we stare at each other for a few seconds, she crosses her arms across her chest, the scowl on her face and red-rimmed eyes not diminishing her beauty. "Thanks" she mutters then walks into the twins' old room and slams the door shut.

I furrow my eyebrows and walk into the kitchen.

Jake is elbow-deep in dishwater and I giggle despite myself and all that has happened. He turns around slightly at the noise and mock glares at me trying to fight of his own grin. "Something funny, Bells?"

"No, no! Carry on!" I bat my eyelashes playfully at him.

Jake continues washing the dishes and I snort. He turns around once again one eyebrow raised and a line of water on his grey shirt running from hip to hip. The fact that he is unaware is suddenly hilarious and I full out laugh. Jake puts one finger to his lips but accidently spreads bubbles onto his nose.

I reign in my full belly laugh but Jake and I giggle quietly before sighing at the same time. We look at each other and burst into laughter again.

I move towards him, pull the plate from his hands find a nearby dishcloth and dry it.

"So" He draws out the word as he hands me another plate. "Seth's taking my room..." As if right on cue, we hear the click of a door down the hall. "I figured you and Leah could share the twin's room there are two singles in there."

I nod, "Where are you gonna sleep Jake?"

"Just on the couch"

"Oh" is my great reply.

He hands me the last plate and I dry it before putting it away in the cupboard. "You hungry Bells?"

I haven't eaten since lunch at school but I am honestly not hungry. "I'm okay, I'm just gonna head to bed now thanks."

"Okay, goodnight Bells"

"Night Jake"

He pulls me into a hug and I tense for a second before relaxing fully against him, he pulls me back by my shoulders and smiles softly at me. I clear my throat and slowly turn before leaving him alone in the kitchen.

_**~OE~**_

I can't sleep

It's almost 2:00 am and I can't stop my mind from whirling. I can't stop thinking about Harry's death, Charlie's health and the Cullen's.

Oh my god. The Cullen's; I groan and throw a hand over my eyes, how in the world am I going to face Edward?

A sharp intake of breath snaps me out of my thoughts; I sit up abruptly and then feel incredibly stupid.

It's Leah, she's crying. But honestly, I'm the last person she probably wants to talk to.

I sigh and lie back down trying to drown out the sound. I feel so awkward; I know she knows I'm listening to her. I can't not do anything; it goes against my natural instinct.

I sit up again and reach for the lamp beside the bed, turning it on. Leah flinches as her eyes adjust and I blink my eyes rapidly.

"Shut off the goddamned light Swan!" I know it's supposed to sound menacing but her voice is broken and husky due to crying.

I decide to ignore her. I stand and make my way over to the bed she's lying on. "You okay?"

"Piss off" again; she says this half-heartedly, almost as if she doesn't want me to leave. I sit on the edge of the bed and rub her back gently. She doesn't tell me to move this time so I don't.

I stare out the window unseeingly until her breathing becomes softer. I know she has fallen asleep.

I creep to the other side of the room again. I reach for my cell phone just as the screen flashes and it starts buzzing loudly; it's Edward. I almost answer, but realise he's gonna want answer's that I'm just not in the mood for giving right now. I switch of my cell and climb into bed.

_**~OE~**_

I wake up four hours later feeling worse than I did when I fell asleep. A glance over at Leah tells me she is still very much down for the count; the rest of the house is quiet. I slip out of the bedroom and make my way to the bathroom. I use the toilet then search for some toothpaste. I dab some on my finger and use it as a makeshift brush before making my way to the kitchen.

Jake is still asleep on the couch in an awkward position and despite the size of his body crowding the tiny couch, I'm taken by surprise at how young he looks. His nose twitches as if sensing my scrutiny. Cute.

The shrilling ring of the phone leads me to the kitchen; it's Charlie.

"Hi Dad, how are you?" he pauses before he answers, "I'm doing okay, I guess, listen could you bring the Clearwater's and Jake over here in a little while?"

"Sure Dad, do you mind if I go home today..." I pause grasping for an excuse. "I need to pick up some clothes and take a shower"

"No need Bells, I already went and got some of your stuff and Sue says it's fine if you use their shower."

Damn.

"Okay Dad I'll see you then, nobody's really awake yet..." I trail off slightly peeved at him, why is he making it so hard for me to see Edward. The longer I wait the worse things will get.

"Take your time kid, us old folk were gonna meet with the Tribe Elder's to make arrangements anyway" And just like that the guilt is back.

"I guess I'll see you later then, take care Dad. I love you"

He sighs, "I love you too kiddo, so much" the line goes dead.

I lean back against the kitchen counter and let the events from yesterday wash over me; so much has changed.

I know today is going to be busy, so I sneak back into the bedroom snag my cell phone from the drawer and tip-toe back to the kitchen. With all the courage I can muster I dial Edward's number.

He picks up on the first ring.

"Hey" I greet him trying to sound casual when all I want is to be wrapped up safe in his arms. There's a long silence on the other end of the line- he is definitely mad at me. I bite down on my lip and stare out of the window above the kitchen sink, I haven't done anything wrong yet I feel so guilty.

"Bella..." his pained whisper shoots daggers of pain through my heart. I can't stand to hear him sound like this.

"Edward, what's wrong?" he bites out a sarcastic laugh and I freeze in shock. _What has gotten into him? He sounds nothing like the sweet Edward I am used to. _"What's _wrong_, Love, is that you are still on that damned reservation and it is _still not safe!"_

His blatant degrading attitude of the res irritates me, a feeling that I have never once before linked to Edward. "You keep saying that but I don't understand!" I'm whisper shouting and glance over my shoulder to make sure I'm still alone.

I keep rambling. "What do you mean? If it wasn't safe, if something bad was going to happen Alice would be able to _see _it!"

He groans in frustration and I furrow my brow, why do I feel like I'm missing something so obvious?

"That's just it though love, she can't see you, not when you're in La Push, that's why it's not safe! If something happened to you..."

I cut him off as soon as the words leave his mouth, after seeing how easily life can be taken away I feel tired of being so sheltered. "So what if something happens? Huh? La Push is even smaller than Forks Edward, I'm sure I'll be fine – but..." I clench my eyes shut trying to find the right way to say this to him. "Edward normal humans don't have vampire guardians watching over them all the time and most of them seem to do just fine. It's just a matter of a few more hours and then I'll be home."

"A few hours" I just know he's pinching the bridge of his nose, "Bella" his voice sounds strangled, I want to jump in my truck and drive over to his place right now. "Can't you just leave now, what about school?"

"Charlie called in already and explained, they've given us a couple of days – Listen, I don't think I can explain it but well... Harry was very important down here on the Rez and they need help with all the preparations for, you know..."

He takes a moment to digest this and seems to let it go... for now.

"You're such a good person, my beautiful Bella. I love you and will see you soon love."

His compliments do nothing to erase the sinking feeling in my stomach. I try to swallow but it catches in my throat, "I love you too... it's just, they really do need my help."

"I understand love, but you can't blame me for worrying. Especially after what happened with Jasper on your birthday." And just like that the guilt overwhelms me again, it's an emotion I'm becoming all too familiar with and I hate it.

"Goodbye love" he says when I don't respond.

"Goodbye" the line goes dead and I put my cell in my pocket. Over the past couple of days since my birthday and the 'accident' he has used each and any excuse to keep bringing it up at times when I really _don't_ want to talk about it, when all I'd really like to do is forgive and forget.

The click of a door up the hall reminds me of my promise to Sue, I push all my feelings away for later and focus on taking care of Seth and Leah in any way I can.

The rest of the morning is uneventful. We eat breakfast, get ready and make our way over to Sue's house. Seth and Leah sit up front once again; they don't talk.

By the time we arrive Billy, Sue and Charlie have already left. Leah and Seth both go straight upstairs leaving Jake and I in the kitchen.

I recognise a small overnight bag as my own on Sue's kitchen table and make my way upstairs following Jake's instruction to the bathroom; I knock and enter when there is no reply.

I shower with precision, scrubbing each part of my body thoroughly whilst trying to clear my mind.

Of course it doesn't work.

_**~OE~**_

When I finally come back downstairs the living room and kitchen still have evidence of last night and breakfast so I make myself useful and start tidying up. Jake is silent, lost in his own thoughts as he helps where he can.

Just as afternoon turns to evening, the timer on the slow cooker rings telling me the casserole I prepared earlier is done. The parents arrived a little while ago so I serve up to everyone; Leah hasn't come out of her room since we got here.

I make up a plate and climb the stairs to Leah's room. Her room is the furthest on the left, I knock lightly but she doesn't answer so I push the door open anyway. Her room is decent sized, a twin bed in the centre, her closet to the left. A huge window covers most of the right side wall with a small platform seat covered with cushions.

She is sat on the window seat, knees pressed to her chest and staring blankly out of the window. I take a seat opposite her and offer her the plate. She looks at it then turns back to the window.

I don't have anything to say so I set the plate down next to her. I stare out the window for a moment trying to see what she is seeing, a tiny movement in trees catches my attention and I squint, but nothing moves. I blink and shake my head slightly, must be my imagination.

Leah hasn't attempted any conversation since I came up here so I decide to leave her with her thoughts.

I stand up to leave, turn and place a hand on her shoulder, "I'm really sorry about your Dad." I gently squeeze her shoulder before going back downstairs.

After making sure there is nothing else I can do, I say a quick goodbye to my dad before making my way to my truck and starting home.

_**~OE~**_

He's there of course, sitting on the edge of my bed looking just as much the Adonis he did on our first night together.

Neither of us says anything as I rush into his arms, the familiar coolness instantly washing away all negative feelings. He pulls me toward my bed and we lay together.

And there in his solid embrace, I let the events of the past days come over me and I cry silent tears until I fall asleep.

_**~OE~**_

Three days later and I'm making my way back to the Black's house; it's the day of the funeral.

This morning I woke up without Edward next to me, I keep telling myself he was probably trying to avoid another argument about me spending the day in La Push. But the annoying voice in the back of my mind keeps telling me it's something worse.

I pull up to the Black's house, get out and smooth down the black dress Alice insisted I wear. After saying a quick hello to Billy and Charlie, Jake and I pile into the back of their truck and make our way to the ceremony.

Somehow Jake's hand finds mine and I intertwine our fingers, my nerves getting the better of me. We arrive at the Clearwater's and I spot Sue just as she sees me. I make my way over to her and give her a hug; she picks up a glass of what looks like some kind of liquor and downs it in one shot. I gape at her and she shrugs, "That'll shake the nerves."

I ask if there is anything I can do but Sue shakes her head, she shoots a pointed look over my shoulder and I turn to see Leah standing ram-rod straight holding a tray of drinks and looking utterly beautiful in her soft flowing black dress. "Don't let go of her hand" Sue whispers in my ear before placing a kiss on my cheek and walking away to attend to other guests.

I start to make my way over to her but get caught in a tight hug; it's Seth. He looks older than he did the other night, wearing a dress shirt and pants. His tie is a little wonky so I straighten it and then kiss him lightly on the forehead. He buries his face in my neck in a child-like gesture and I hold him close.

Leah meets my eyes over Seth's shoulder and she gives me an approving look. I shoot her a small smile but she turns away. Seth pulls away and I smile at him. "Hey, you look smart. How are you doing?" he looks tired and uncomfortable.

"I'm fine Bella, erm, I have to go out there..." by the way he says this I can tell he doesn't want to. He turns to go into the back yard where people have started to gather, then faces me again. "Thanks for the hug, Bella. I needed that" He walks away before I can say anything else.

I speak to random people, telling them I'm sorry and listening to them recall memories of Harry and before I know it we are piling into our cars and on our way to the cemetery.

It's a beautiful day out as we make our way to the far end of the cemetery reserved for Tribal Elder's. I make my way to the front of the crowd earning myself a few looks from others in the crowd. I ignore them and search on remembering the order Sue gave me in the kitchen.

I see her then, long hair flowing in the wind and stray tears running down her cheeks. An older man is standing next to her and it looks as though he's whispering words of comfort to her. She turns toward him and I see the look of longing in her eyes. He does too and recoils enough so I can see his face. I recognise his strong features from the day at the hospital; it's Sam Uley.

Leah's face crumbles in pain and I walk towards her as fast as I can. They both turn to me as I approach; I reach for Leah's hand and hold onto it tightly, she in turn gives mine an appreciative squeeze. I glance at Sam Uley; he too is watching me, his eyes narrow at me and the uneasy feeling from at the hospital returns.

I turn my attention towards Leah once again, "How are you?"

She doesn't say anything just turns away from Sam, facing me fully with tears streaming down her face faster.

"Please excuse us" I say in the general direction of where Sam is stood and pull Leah to the front of the crowd.

_**~OE~**_

The ceremony was surprisingly short, not that I had ever been to a funeral before.

Both Charlie and Billy gave speeches, and of course Sue. Seth and Leah were too emotional to form words. I didn't let go of her hand throughout the ceremony until the very end.

Sue lit five candles and handed them to Leah and four other young girls who I'm assuming were relatives, a small piece was spoken about the significance of the candles and how they symbolised passing into heaven.

The five girls move towards a small stream along the far end of the cemetery and they let the candles go.

Jake finds me then; he bumps his shoulder against mine and smiles softly at me. His eyes are red but I pretend not to notice, I circle his waist with my arms and he in return pulls his arm up around my shoulders.

I get a strange feeling that someone is watching me; I turn to my right and find one of the girls who was holding a candle staring at me. At first I stare back, she is so beautiful.

Then she turns to face me fully and I gape at her, I swallow thickly and look away but not before I smile politely.

One half of her face is ruined by four angry red marks starting at the corner of her eye and disappearing beneath her dress collar. It has me confused for a moment until I decide to put it aside and focus on making it through the rest of the ceremony.

_**~OE~**_

We're back at the house now and Leah has decided to shadow me, offering no response when people talk to her leaving me to stand there awkwardly smiling and nodding at them.

Seth and Jake appear now and then, handing us drinks and bits of food that were probably made by some of Sue's friends. I had asked the night before if Sue had wanted me to prepare anything but she had refused.

A few hours pass and slowly people start to file out offering their final condolences as they go.

Jake snags my hand from behind, turns me towards him and then pulls me into a quick hug. A rush of warmth fills my heart and I realise I should spend more time with him preferably when sadness isn't hanging over us.

"Billy and I are gonna head home too." I nod in response.

"It was really good seeing you, Bells" He seems so young now, his chubby cheeks are a little red as he tells me this. I smile at him my first genuine smile in a while.

"It was good seeing you too, Jake. Maybe we should hang out sometime" If possible his blush deepens.

"Cool", he says and I'm reminded of the even younger boy who blushed at my pathetic attempt at 'flirting' on First Beach. With this comes memories of the stories he told, the memory of Edward. As if reading my thoughts he quickly adds, "You know as long as it's okay with the boyfriend."

A throat clearing ends our conversation and this time both Jake and I blush. Billy rolls into view and give me a look, it's almost as though he feels sorry for me and I have no idea what to make of it.

"Ready to go Jake?" he asks.

Jake nods and turns to me he waves half-heartedly before making his way toward Billy.

"Goodbye Bella and take care" Billy's voice breaks the silence and I smile at him, he is my father's friend after all. No matter how much I know he disapproves of my relationship with Edward.

"Bye Billy" he nods and waves before he and Jake turn and leave.

Sue comes into the kitchen then, "Bella sweetie, can I ask you a favour?"

She's picking bits and pieces up, throwing plastic cups in the trash, her movements are stiff and calculated; she's about to break down. "Of course, Sue."

She swallows thickly, her back towards me, "Go upstairs and help Leah into bed, just make sure she's okay." I tell her yes and make my way upstairs but not before hearing Sue's muffled sobs.

It's dark in her room so I turn on the light. She's lying motionlessly on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as if it holds all answers of the universe.

I look around taking in the personal aspects of the room, the things that made and defined Leah. There wasn't much, just a few band posters and family photographs mostly of her and her father.

One in particular catches my attention and I move closer to the wall trying to get a proper look at it.

It looks like it's been taken a few years ago, Leah and the other girl are stood on First Beach, arms linked and smiling at the camera. Leah looks just as beautiful back then as she does today, but it's the other girl that looks so familiar. I try hard to think of where I have seen her before but nothing comes to mind. She too is stunning and I just know she's related to Leah somehow.

I cover the gasp of surprise with my hand as I realise just who she is; she's the girl who was staring at me at the funeral, but this picture was taken long before she got those scars.

"Emily Young." I jump at the sound of Leah's voice. With my hand over my stammering heart I turn to face her, she stands slowly and faces away from me.

"My _beautiful_ cousin…" I nod, so my guess was right then, they are related. The snarky note to her voice doesn't go unnoticed either.

She reaches behind her and unzips her dress and lets it fall to the ground.

I feel trapped; I have no idea what to say. I swallow thickly, "You don't like her?"

She huffs out a laugh as she walks to the chest of draws and pulls out a sleep shirt and pants. "I used to love her, she's family" she shrugs, pulls on her pants and shirt. "But family don't steal from each other, and now..." she pauses and meets my eyes, staring intensely at me, "Now, I _hate _her."

My eyes widen, they look so happy in the picture together confusion over comes me. She pretends not to notice, grabs a hairbrush, and sits with her back to me on the bed. "Do me a favour", I walk silently to the bed and perch behind her.

I reach for her braid and slowly part the hair until it hangs naturally down her back; the perfect black curtain.

I take the brush from her and slowly pull it through her hair, it's incredibly thick but manageable, I'm sort of jealous.

We sit in silence for a few minutes; she sighs heavily then squares her shoulders as if she's just made some sort of decision. "I loved him, you know."

My hand falters, "Who?" I ask although I already have an idea who 'he' might be.

"Sam Uley." Again I can hear the longing in her voice.

I void my voice of all emotion when I ask the next question, "What happened?"

She hands me a hair tie and I start to loosely braid her hair again.

"I think I was about 15 when we met, he was working on something with Dad, and he just came into my house, all muscular and sweating and knocked the breath right out of me." I smiled softly; her voice takes on a faraway quality as if she was re-living every single moment.

"He was two years older and a senior at school, every girl had a crush on him and then he smiled at me and I just, I just knew, you know." I nod even though she can't see me; it's exactly how I feel with Edward.

"I didn't even talk to him, just fluttered around the house trying to get a good glimpse of him without him noticing. He came up and spoke to me though, later at school in front of everyone, I still remember the looks of envy on all the other girls faces; he didn't seem to notice though."

Her story brings forward memories of what it was like when Edward and I first started dating, what is was still like.

"We dated for a really long time, five years, he was my first everything." I blush slightly at her reference to sex.

"Then one day he just started acting all weird, he disappeared for a long time and when he came back I wasn't allowed to see him. It was about two weeks after he had come home that he came to see me, told me it was over and that I shouldn't try to fix things."

I reach out to touch her shoulder in a comforting gesture but she brushes me off.

"I didn't even know things were broken, I mean it had been hard but I figured we'd get through it. I called my best friend then. Emily, she would know what to do. I remember she came the same day I called and we talked and she held me whilst I cried. The next day she went to the grocery store and when she came home, everything had changed."

"How? I mean, she was..."

"They're together now." I gasp, praying that I hadn't heard her right.

"You mean Sam and Emily..."

"Yeah, I kicked her out, told her not to come back. Mom and dad thought I was being ridiculous but then she moved down here, moved in with Sam. He came over and tried to explain, told me neither of them could help it. Bullshit!"

I swallow thickly, my heart breaking for her. "You know what the worst part is though" she climbs away from me and slips under the covers.

"The worst part is that they both betrayed me and my father, my own dad, was on their side." When she meets my eyes this time I find it hard to keep the nausea away, her eyes are completely empty, void of any emotion, not even anger.

I have to get out of here.

I stand abruptly and she doesn't question me, in fact she seems to understand my need to flee.

"I'm so sorry Leah, goodnight." She nods and sinks into her bed once again. I close her door behind me and lean against it for a minute trying to collect myself. A newfound hatred for Sam overwhelms me.

I ask Charlie if he needs a ride home, he's sat alone at the kitchen table. He tells me he'll be home later and I leave. Sue is nowhere to be seen so I don't bother saying goodbye.

I don't even make it part way out of La Push before the events of the evening take over and sobs rack through me. It's so hard to see the road so I pull over onto the shoulder, curl up into a ball and just cry. I don't even know why I'm feeling this way, maybe it's Leah's story or the look Billy gave me or... I just have no idea.

Thoughts of seeing Edward soon pull me out of my funk enough to be able to make the drive home. As the 'Welcome to La Push' sign disappears behind me and I get closer to Forks, I start to feel slightly apprehensive.

Something's wrong.

_**Please comment and let me know what you think. Hugs, Chandini x**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Gone

_**A/N: Huge thank you to everyone who is still with me. Love you guys!**_

_**So here it is… the Cullen's leave town… my Bella isn't going to be as broken as she is cannon though, she's witnessed greater loss (Harry's death) and seen a similar pain in Leah's situation so she has a better perspective of what truly matters.**_

_**Disclaimer: Anything recognisable belongs to SM.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

_**Chapter 3: Gone**_

_**19**__**th**__** Sept**_

I dry my cheeks with the back of my hand and drop my keys on the sideboard. The uneasy feeling of being watched washes over me and I swallow hard.

My brow crinkles, the kitchen light is on and that means either I left it on this morning (not likely since I always check before I go anywhere) or someone has been in the house.

I approach cautiously, walking silently until I catch sight of my reflection in the hall mirror. I look ridiculous with my hair dishevelled, eyes red and my dress crumpled. I huff out a laugh and enter the kitchen.

Edward's there of course, sat in his usual chair at the kitchen table and staring intently at me.

I smile but stay rooted where I am, I don't try to approach him, he just stares at me for a few minutes before standing silently.

He walks towards me and I catch his scent, I inhale desperately and it calms me. He stands motionless in front of me; he doesn't ask how the funeral was even though I'm pretty sure he can see the tear tracks down my cheeks.

He reaches for my hand and I shiver at the contact.

"Come take a walk with me," I nod silently and let him lead me out the back door. We make our way past the tree line but stay on the trail. My brow crinkles, what could he possibly want with me here? Maybe he was taking me to his place. I know better than to question him; he seems so tense.

Suddenly he starts moving faster, tugging impatiently at my hand as we make our way further into the forest always staying on the trail.

Finally we stop, I can no longer see the house he drops my hand and stalks a few feet away from me.

"Bella" he takes an unnecessary breath and I train my eyes to the ground. "Were leaving." He says this so quietly that I almost don't hear him.

Almost.

My heart stops then leaps into overdrive, my mind races at the possibilities and consequences.

_Why? And what could this mean? What would I tell Charlie? Where would I finish school? Would they turn me before or after graduation? They were planning on turning me, right?_

As if reading my thoughts – I snort at the irony – his eyes clench painfully. "Bella, my family and I are leaving."

Confusion overrides everything and then...Fear.

My eyes snap to his and widen. No! No, he can't be serious, can he? I stare imploringly at him searching for something, anything to indicate he's lying to me.

He's not.

"No!" I somehow manage to mumble but it sounds just as hopeless to him as it does in my head. I don't care though, I have to try.

"No, No, Edward you promised me! You promised in Phoenix that you wouldn't leave, you said that and now..." I trail off as I realise my words are having no effect on him. His decision has been made, probably for a while now.

He doesn't say anything, just stares over my shoulder and I turn my head trying to see what he does.

The dead leaves flutter around me and when I turn back he's right there in front of me; as beautiful as ever even though his face void of any emotion.

He speaks then, going on about how I'm not good for him, of course I already know I'm not _good enough_ for him.

He laughs at his own jab at my sieve-like memory and tells me it will be as though he never existed. How can he say things like this? Does he not love me?

Edward falls silent once more. I flutter my hands helplessly and he reaches up, tips my head downwards and brushes his lips against my forehead.

I breathe in his heady scent and tears start to fall freely down my cheeks for the second time today.

"Promise me..." his voice is harsh as it cuts through our serene moment. "Promise me that you won't do anything reckless, for my sake, and for Charlie's, he needs you." _But you don't, _I add in my head.

By this point I am completely incoherent, I clench my lips together knowing that only screams and wails and sounds of pain will escape if I even dare open them. I try to swallow past them.

Somehow I find enough strength to clasp the lapel of his dress jacket with my right hand, I hold so tightly my knuckle bones scrape harshly against the skin.

"Please, please, please don't", it's fruitless and does nothing to change his mind. His hands come up and lock both my wrists in his iron grip and an unhuman noise escapes me, my breath catches and I almost choke myself.

There's no stopping the tears now as my whole body shakes.

"Goodbye Bella." He gently pushes my hand down to my sides, he presses a firm kiss to my forehead and on instinct my eyes close.

Seconds later I feel the unnatural shift in the air and my eyes flash open.

He's gone.

I blink a few times in disbelief.

I'm alone, all alone. My knees give out and I fall in a heap amongst the debris, just as dead as they are.

I crunch the dead leaves in my hands, trying to feel something other than the emptiness inside me; I feel so hollow.

It takes a few minutes but then something else starts building, it rises and rises until it can't no more; then I open my mouth and a scream rips from deep inside me. It's quickly followed by another and another, I try to put my hands over my mouth to cover them but they penetrate my hands and pierce the air again and again. I feel dirt and bits of the forest on my face and in my mouth as I scratch my hands down my cheeks.

I clutch at my chest, there's fire. There's a fire right there in my chest and it's _burning._

It's burning and I have to find him. I have to follow him.

I try to escape the pain in my chest; a sharp piercing that knocks the air out of me and sends me to knees again. I don't give up though; I rise again and stumble forward.

I press on knocking into trees and falling down many times. Its pitch black dark and I can't go on any more but I have to try. I'm pretty sure I'm covered in scratches and bruises as I trip once again and land face down in a puddle.

I go to stand again adamant to go on but it's no use, my body is too weak, I'm too weak, I'm just human.

With this realisation I drop my face into the puddle hoping to drown myself and pass out from exhaustion.

_**~OE~**_

I open my eyes and stare into the darkness above me, through gaps in the trees I can see several stars dotted around and for a moment I wonder what it would feel like to be up there.

_**~OE~**_

When I come to this time I feel more like myself… just as broken and vulnerable as before.

The pain in my chest is ever present but more like a glowing ember rather than a naked flame. I'm flat on my back with no energy to move. I try to part my lips but it's no use, I need water.

A sudden rustle by my feet forces me to lean up on my bruised elbows.

For a moment I can't be sure, two glowing eyes peek at me from behind the curtain of trees.

I blink and as quickly as they appear, they're gone.

A more prominent rustle hastens my breath as I think of all the creatures that could be out there. How far into the forest did I try to follow Edward?

At the mere thought of his name I feel it, the final rounding of a hole that has punctured my heart.

A tall, broad figure steps forward and I try to scream, but it gets stuck in my throat. It suddenly crouches near me and then I'm blind.

I blink against the sharp brightness of the flashlight and try to focus on what I'm presuming is my rescuer.

I don't recognise his voice but his features are distinct; it's Sam Uley.

"Bella", his deep baritone vibrates throughout my whole body. "Charlie sent me to find you. Have you been hurt?" I try to ignore the fact that he didn't just ask if I _was_ hurt. I nod my head. If Charlie sent him then he's safe. I'm momentarily confused by how safe I feel in his presence.

His features shift to concern and concentration. "Where are you hurt, Bella?" I try to point to my chest but I just end up falling straight on my back again. He reaches a hand under my shoulders and underneath my knees in an attempt to lift me and I finally find my voice.

I scream and scream drowning out his words of comfort until he sets me down and stops touching me; he feels like _fire._

"Fire, you're... I'm on fire, help..." I let out some god awful noise and he backs away slightly his hands held up in front of him in a non-threatening gesture.

I grasp at the front of my shirt and gasp for breath. After a few minutes I begin to calm down just as Sam's head cocks to the side.

Two other men burst through the shrubbery and flank Sam; they are his shorter carbon copies from the hospital, Jared and Paul.

I watch with wide eyes as Sam mutters quietly to them and they relax a little.

Sam kneels beside me again but I have no energy to try and move away, nor can I scream anymore.

"Bella, I'm just going to lift you and carry you to Charlie's house, the guys here are going to follow and make sure we stay safe, okay?"

He doesn't wait for me to reply, his arms once again lift me and he tucks me into his naked chest.

He strides gracefully through the blanket of dead leaves and shrubs without making a sound.

I push my face into his neck and breath in his earthy scent trying to ground myself.

I was on my way home, in the arms of this unnaturally warm man, a man that I felt... safe with. I wonder if others were out here tonight, if Charlie had gotten so desperate as to call Sam then even Jake must have been out here for a long time too. And so many others, a whole search party, the realisation of what I have caused catches up with me and my insides churn.

Sam lowers me to the ground and on all fours just in time for me to release the contents of my stomach, he holds my hair in one hand whilst the other gently rubs my back. I throw up until there's nothing left and then wretch painfully, my empty stomach heaving.

"Fuck, Sam..." I hear one of the men say, I can't tell whether it's Paul or Jared but they sound pained, "She's a mess."

I try to protest but the vomit in my mouth cuts of any words, I spit on the ground in an un-ladylike fashion. My mouth feels so dry and my tongue heavy.

Probably sensing that I'm through getting sick Sam hoists me back up gently so he doesn't jostle my delicate stomach and starts walking again. I barely register the rest of the journey falling in and out of consciousness; my head feels like it's stuffed with cotton.

We clear the edge of the trees and a chorus of my name being called greets me.

"I've got her," the warm chest beneath my face rumbles with speech. "She's not hurt that bad, just a few cuts and bruises, I think she's just really tired." He's obviously speaking to someone, "She passed out a couple of times but her breathing is fine."

"Bella" this voice I recognise. It's Charlie and he sounds terrible.

"D-dad," my voice is raw and it burns when I try to speak.

"Shh, shh honey, I'm here." He pulls me from Sam's arms and into his own, but Sam trails us into the house one arm held out towards us, probably to catch me if Charlie fails.

We crowd into the small living room and Charlie places me down on the couch. He turns to Sam, "Blankets are in the cupboard at the top of the stairs." Sam nods then leaves, his two carbon copies are stood at my feet staring down at me one with distaste and the other with pity.

I can't stand it.

I turn away just as Billy being pushed by Jacob, comes to rest by my head. They don't say anything, but I can feel their silent strength wash over me, it calm's me a little.

"Bella," Charlie comes back and this time Dr. Grenady follows, he checks my vitals and attends to the cuts and bruises, he advises Charlie on what times to give me the medicine he prescribed then leaves.

One by one car engines start and fade away. Charlie takes Billy into the kitchen and they murmur quietly with Sam and Jake refuses to leave me alone with Sam's gang so sits by my head on the floor.

I close my eyes in hope that they'll think I'm asleep and leave.

Jakes fingers stroke my forehead gently, the human contact feels nice.

"Water," I manage to croak out; he nods and walks into the kitchen, but not before giving the other two boys a pensive look.

Sam walks back in and nods to the other guys, they head outside, he kneels by my head and stares into my eyes, "You're safe now," he whispers before leaning forward. I tense as his lips brush gently against my forehead before he rises and leaves. His lips are so warm, I reach up and touch my forehead, sure there must be a burn there.

Jacob comes back and relaxes a little when he sees the others have left, I push up slightly on my elbows and he helps me take sips of my water.

Once my throat feels a little better, he covers me with another blanket then makes his way over to Charlie's recliner.

With the rush of people gone its quiet and exhaustion takes over, I turn on my side facing the back of the couch, pull my knees to my chest and cry silently till I fall asleep.

_**~OE~**_

I dream of the forest; it's not cold it's just... nice. It's serene and calm and my hand brushes against something soft, like fur. I turn to my right and notice I'm not alone there is a huge black wolf walking next to, although my heart speeds up I'm never afraid.

We walk at a leisurely pace and when I turn this time it's not an animal, it's the man.

Sam.

He stops me and leans down near my ear; "You're safe now." He whispers it and security wraps around me like a blanket.

_**~OE~**_

When I wake up this time I'm in my bed, Charlie must have carried me upstairs on his way to bed last night. I take note of everything, my body feels sore but in working condition but I really have to use the bathroom. The pain in my chest hasn't completely gone, it's just muted but now I just feel empty.

I had survived the night, Sam's parting words had left me feeling at ease and it had been so easy to fall asleep. But I was alone now in my room and the uneasy feeling of emptiness was creeping up on me.

I swing my legs of the edge of the bed and make my way towards the bathroom; the sound of a woman's voice stops me as it filters upstairs. Sue must have come over earlier; I walk into the bathroom, use the toilet, wash my hands and go back into my room. I make sure I avoid all mirrors; I'm not ready to face anyone, not even myself.

_**~OE~**_

I must have fallen asleep again because this time I awake to my bedroom door opening.

Leah walks in holding a tray and kicks the door closed behind her; she doesn't say anything almost like she knows I won't respond. She sets down the tray carrying a steaming bowl of soup and a fresh bottle of water and pulls over the computer chair.

I scramble to sit up but refuse to eat or acknowledge her. She sighs and picks up the bowl and spoon. She spoons the soup into my mouth and the warmth of it going through me thaws me out little by little. When I'm finished she helps me sip from the water bottle and places the bottle back on my table, lifts the cover and slides in next to me.

Her hand finds mine on top of the cover and she squeezes gently.

We sit in silence for a few minutes; neither of us has any idea how to start a conversation.

"I know how it feels Bella. I've been there before. You feel so special, like they were your whole world. They claim that they love you, that they would die for you and then they break your heart and leave." Silent tears rolled down my cheeks, I wasn't afraid of seeing or feeling her emptiness any more. We were in a similar situation now.

"You can't do this though, sit here and wallow all day. Charlie would go crazy, he already is." I swallow, a little guilt settling in my stomach.

"I ... you remind me of myself, and believe me it didn't help. He never came back no matter how much I willed him too. In the end I realised I was just hurting myself and my family, the ones who truly care for me and who were truly there for me." I couldn't understand what she was saying, did she want me to just forget _him_.

"It seems like the right thing to do at first to just live in your memories of him but in the end, you have to be strong and carry on for yourself. You have to get up every day and talk to people and even try to move on. Even if it's just an attempt at least you don't look as bad as you feel on the inside. It stops them from worrying. Don't avoid your friends Bella believe me, you'll need them."

_Friends?_ I didn't have any friends except for Alice and now even she was gone.

"Bella please don't forget that I know how you feel and if you think that losing the will to live will make things better, it won't. Just know that if you ever need to talk to anyone you can call me." She presses a small piece of paper into my hand then leaves me alone in my room once again.

I don't leave my room all day, or the next or even the next. The home line rings several times a day and Charlie part takes in many hushed conversations. I just sit there and ponder Leah's words.

After a while I realise she's right. It feels hard now but she is the living proof of survival.

I sink back down into the covers determined to be strong, for Charlie if not for anything else.

But not today, I close my eyes and clear my mind.

Tomorrow I would get out of bed.

_**I'd love to hear your thoughts, comment please, hugs, Chandini x**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Knowing

_**A/N: Huge thank you to for all your **__**support and still following this story.**_

_**I know there is a massive jump in the timing but it is very necessary that Bella has had some time to just be. And let's face it, we've all read more than our fair share of depressed-Bella in the actual New Moon so yeah…**_

_**Disclaimer: Anything recognisable belongs to SM.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

_**Chapter **__**4: Knowing**_

_**20**__**th**__** Nov**_

School is different.

I blend in even more now without my beautiful companions and drift from class to class without the stares and the whispers.

The classes seem to make more sense. But the days drag on and on.

The chatter between my friends is sometimes nice to listen to. Just hearing all of them complaining about the problems of their lives; what colour shoes they should wear to a date and should they kiss him even though they've only been dating for two weeks.

It gets me away from the painful memories at home and at least at school I can grieve silently.

I walk out of English and straight into the lunch hall and join the queue.

Just as I pay for my lunch an arm comes up over my shoulders. "Mike?"

"Let me carry your tray for you." He pulls it from my puny grasp.

I try to protest but he's already walking towards the table where the rest of my 'friends' await.

I'm guessing Jessica and he were 'off' again as he seems to be trying extra hard to flatter me, he set's down my tray and pulls out my chair. I look up at Jessica discretely and she rolls her eyes then gives me a sly wink whilst grinning at me. My own mouth twitches a little as I sit down.

They try to engage me in their conversation but I can hardly get any words out whilst wolfing down my burger. These days the simple act of eating comforts me. I felt like food has been a stranger to me as I had always been too self-conscious to eat healthily in front of the _Cullen's._

Lauren makes some snide remark about how I need to watch my figure as my comfort eating was getting 'way out of hand' and Jessica actually puts down her fork to glare at Lauren.

I raise a brow to myself but don't question it and carry on eating.

"So Bella, you up for it?"

"Huh?" is my awesome reply; guess they had asked me something whilst I was occupied.

"Were planning a little get together in Port A later tonight, you in?"

I am going to refuse on instinct but I find myself agreeing before I put too much thought into it and a breathless, "Yes" escapes me.

It goes silent for a moment before Jessica grins, "Awesome!" She emphasises the word with sincerity and I get the feeling that she is truly happy I've agreed.

_**~OE~**_

Charlie isn't home when I get back from school so I call the station to let him know I'll be in Port A with friends. I throw something quick together for his dinner, write down instructions on a post-it on the fridge for him and then make my way upstairs to get ready.

The jeans I have on would have to suffice but I definitely need to change my sweater.

I brush out my hair but it is limp and greasy so I braid it over my left shoulder. I stare at myself in the mirror, pale skin; huge circles under my eyes... at least my cheeks were starting to gain back their shape. I sigh; I needed to take better care of myself.

I glance at myself one more time before making my way downstairs, after checking everything was turned off I lock up and get in the truck.

Before I even start the engine my cell phone rings.

"Hey," the voice on the other end says cheerily.

"Hey Leah."

"Sooo... you sound well, what are you doing?" She'd been calling to 'check in on me' every other day. It was one of the reasons I had to get out of bed and go through the motions of life. She just had this way of knowing when other people were in pain and sharing it; and I didn't want her to feel any of my pain, not whilst she was still dealing with her own.

"I'm on my way to Port A to see a movie with some friends." I answer her.

She lets out an outraged gasp, "_You_ have friends!" I roll my eyes but grin at her teasing, my first genuine smile today.

"For your information Leah, yes I do." A quick glance at the dash tells me I still have plenty of time to spare. "I still have time before I'm supposed to meet them, I could pick you up if you wanted to come with. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

She snorts, "Yeah right, like I'd ever be seen dead with a bunch of high schooler's." I laugh along with her whilst she pry's about who will be there. She makes a few crude jokes that have me blushing crimson before we hang up as I promise to call her tomorrow with all the 'details'.

I pull out of my drive realising I'll be just a little late.

_**~OE~**_

I park my truck and make my way over to where the group are waiting; before Mike can approach me Jessica loops her arms through mine and pulls me along.

"Jeez B- you don't mind if I call you that, do you?" she doesn't wait for an answer. "They thought you had bailed, but I just knew you would come and then you were like, five minutes late and I started to doubt you and..."

We stop and she turns to mock glare at me, "...you almost cost me $20!"

"Erm, sorry?" I say and pull my shoulder up to my ear.

She busts out laughing, walking ahead of us slightly, Angela is quick to come up next to me taking Jess' place and looping her arm through mine. She gives me a small smile then joins in with Jess' laughter. "Relax B," Jess hollers over her shoulder, "I was just kidding!"

I shrug as we make our way over to the ticket booth.

_**~OE~**_

The movie was... bad.

So bad in fact that we had the whole theatre room to ourselves.

This then ensued a Girl V. Boy popcorn war that I actually took part in.

Yes, me, Bella Swan was laughing and ducking and pelting popcorn onto the guys whenever they dared near me.

I was having fun and by the time we decided to leave the theatre to eat, I was grinning like a fool.

We turn left and walk down the block till we reach a small pizzeria. After a few minutes we are seatedd. I'm sat between Angela and Jessica with Lauren in front of me and the guys to our right.

Lauren sighs impatiently, "That's all they ever do." She nods over to the guys who are currently locked in a deep discussion about sport.

Her upper lip hitches in a silent snarl as she continues, "That, and try to get in the pants of plainly inadequate girls."

"Oh hush Lauren, we're here to have fun," Jess snaps before I could say anything.

A sly grin lights up Jess' baby doll features, "Besides it's not Bella's fault that all the hot guys want her." She and Angela giggle like loons whilst Lauren scowls and tries to engage Tyler in conversation.

Me, I hide my smile and blush behind my hand as nibble on a breadstick.

A short bubbly woman – Maria – comes over to take our order for drinks and then we are once again left alone.

"So Bella," Lauren starts and I brace myself for the stupidity of what her question is sure to contain, "Have you heard from the Cullen's since they, you know, _left?"_ she snarks, her tone brutal.

Several things happen all at once, Lauren and I stand simultaneously, my hand pulls back and swings forward with a crack. I feel tingles all up my fingers and my palm is stinging, the rest of our table turn into hysterics as Lauren clutches her cheek, her beady eyes glisten with fury.

My eyes go wide and I freeze. _What have I done? _

I never meant to do that but she has been on my case since as long as I can remember, bitching about how 'wrong' my life was since the Cullen's had left.

I decide that she deserved it and any guilt that had been trying to overcome me vanishes.

She goes to lunge for me but a muscled brown arm crosses her chest and draws her back.

I blink.

Lauren's eyes widen with recognition, and then she turns and starts sobbing falsely against his broad chest.

"Oh! Paul, did you see what that bitch just did to me?" she resumes her act mumbling other things I don't hear.

His- _Paul's_ eyes are locked on mine though ands recognition flares within me, he had been there _that _night. His arms fall to his sides and he steps away from her, his dark gaze penetrating me. She looks up through her sobs and huffs at his obvious dismissal of her. She then walks out of the Pizzeria throwing, "This isn't over Swan!" over her shoulder.

From the corner of my eye I see the guys whisper something to Angela then to Maria before walking out, however Paul and I stay locked in our own world.

"You okay, B?" A giddy voice whispers in my ear.

I turn to face Jess, my eyes still tight as I hold my breath trying to gather her reaction, she doesn't look mad at me.

I nod, "That was freaking awesome!" she whisper-shouts, Angela turns away to hide her smile but then sobers as she notices who is still stood staring intensely at me.

"Bella, I'm driving Jess home the guys decided to call it a night too, wanna walk with us to the parking lot? " Angela, obviously trying to get us away from the strange man who stopped Lauren from attacking me, smiles shyly at Paul and grabs Jessica's arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the night," I try to apologize feeling incredibly bad, they had invited me probably thinking I wouldn't come and now I had spoiled their evening.

"Relax B" Jess cuts me off. "Did you not just hear me get done telling you that it was freaking awesome?"

"Yeah Bella, she's been mean to you all week – she deserved it." Angela, sweet and innocent Angela was _promoting_ my violence.

Jessica seems to notice Paul still standing there – _why was he still standing there? – _And her eyes go a little wide as she eyes me warily, "So you walk us out or not B?"

I nod and they link arms walking out before me, I go to follow them but feel a slight tugging at my elbow.

I jump a little and turn to find Paul holding onto my shirt, staring in the direction of my friends, he shakes his head slightly and I realize he wants us to be alone.

The room feels eerily quiet and I tug at my sleeve. Paul releases my shirt and lets out his breath slowly, his nostrils flaring, "Let me walk you to your truck." He doesn't ask, just states and walks away leaving me trailing behind him whilst trying to keep pace.

The girls turn back when they realize I'm not right behind them and Jess narrows her eyes at me.

"You sure you're okay B?" she says, but I figure what she really wants to say is 'do you know that guy?'

"Yeah. You guys go ahead, I'm gonna give Paul a ride home anyway."

They shoot me one more pensive look before getting into Angela's car and driving off.

The night had been fun but now I felt sober, the air was cold and I felt uncomfortable with Paul. I was unsure if that was because the only thing I knew about him was his name or if it was because he had seen me in my most vulnerable time.

_What could he possibly want with me? Had Sam sent him? _That thought calms me a little, even though I hadn't seen him since that night. Maybe he had sent Paul to check up on me.

We reach my truck and before I can question him he sticks out a hand, palm facing up. "Keys."

I raise my brow at him and he sighs rather loudly, "Do you wanna get out of here or not?"

I ignore his question and answer with one of my own, he drops his hand. "Do you need a ride somewhere?"

A raffish grin appears on his face at my words and I blush and look away, _what the hell__…_

I hand them over to him and get in the passenger seat. No seriously, I do.

The first half of the drive is silent as I ponder what kind of idiot would get into their own car with a stranger they had only seen a few times.

"What ya thinking about, Little Red?"

My brows jump to my hairline and for real, what is up with that pet name?

"I was just thinking how dumb it was of me to get into my own truck, with a strange... stranger."

I blush instantly. Great. Now my brain-to-mouth filter seems to have failed me. He glances at me sideways, that raffish smirk playing on his face though his eyes are guarded.

"Strange, stranger?" He chuckles, his shoulders shaking slightly. And now he thinks I'm a retard.

I try to take the focus off of myself.

"Why are you here anyway? I mean, how did you know where to find me?"

"Please Little Red; don't flatter yourself. You really think I'd want to spend all my free time trailing you and your white friends?" The comment is laced with dishonesty… and a little racism; he's lying.

"So, why are you driving me home now then?"

He looks over at me, just a quick glance, "You're not safe out here on your own."

Indignation flares inside me but as soon as it comes, it's gone, crushed under the crippling pain that has me pulling my knees to my chest; _he _had said that to me one time.

I squeeze my knees to my chest tighter desperately trying to hold myself together as I pant, trying to catch my breath.

Paul ignores me which I am grateful for.

I finally find my voice, "I'm as safe as any other person. I don't need you."

And then I am violently jerked forward as he abruptly pulls over onto the shoulder.

He turns to face me, right leg propped up on the seat between us and his back is stiff. His face shows no sign of fury except for the blazing in his eyes and the slight tremble of his hands.

I swallow loudly as he meets my eyes, the deep seeded fury contained within stares back at me.

He chuckles darkly, "Oh babe, you have no idea how wrong you are." My eyes widen at his tone.

"I- you don't know anything about me." I mumble into my knees. I seem to have struck a chord with him on this topic. He laughs again, a full belly laugh and I jump. _Seriously, what did he find so goddamned amusing?_

"Oh really? Well let me see, I know that you love to sing- even though you're incredibly off-key whilst you cook because that's when you are most happy. I know that every night at exactly 07:30 pm you take a shower, just before Charlie comes home. I know that you love literature, _Wuthering Heights _being your favourite novel..." His voice rises as he lists my evening routine, whilst my heart begins to pound furiously. _Did this guy stalk me?_

"And I know that every single fucking night you check your fucking e-mail for any response from those bloodsucking leeches."

His nostrils flare and he's leaning forward over his propped up leg with his chest heaving.

Two words from his rant circle in my head making me feel dizzy. I'm pretty sure right now I am staring at him cross-eyed, my heart is pounding so hard I am actually fearing for my life. _How could he possibly know?_

"Yeah Little Red, I know all about _the Cullen's _little secret." He spits out their name and I flinch. He couldn't possibly know, I mean the legends say that only members of the tribe that turn...

My eyes widen in realisation but I wasn't about to let him know I'd figured out _his_ little secret.

"You know what they call us down at the Rez?"

I school my features into a cool, calm and collected look and answer him, "Hall monitors on steroids?" It sounds more like a question and for a moment his eyes flash.

Paul snorts in disgust. "Protectors' they call us fucking 'Protectors' Little Red, get it right." He tries to sound angry but his mouth curls around the word in distaste.

Jacob's retelling of the Legends at the beach and his speculation from when we were at the hospital cement in my head and I realize I'm sitting in the cab of my truck with a wolf-man.

I think back to the dream I had had_ that _night, the dream about Sam, everything seems to click into place.

My heart rate increases once again, _why the hell am I afraid? I've been in the presence of the supernatural before? I should be a pro at handling situations like this._

Paul seems to pick up on my sudden bout of fear, "Ah, now you're getting it Little Red. I'm a shifter, a wolf." Crap. _Was it too late to open the door and __run?_

"So you see," he says in a conversational tone. _Was he for real? _"Our sole purpose is to destroy bloodsuckers and that's where you come in."

I stare at him disbelievingly; I can't actually believe that this conversation is happening.

"You're on our side now _Bella, _you have information on those vamps and their friends that could help us destroy- "

I crinkle my brow in confusion and cut him off, "I don't know what you mean but I can't help you."

My head feels too full, I need to get away from him even if it means walking home from here.

I open the door ready to jump out and run as fast as I could possibly manage but am violently pulled back into the cab. My back collides with a hard wall of muscle and the cab door is slammed shut.

_Damn! He was fast._

I struggle to free myself from his grasp. His arms lock around me making it impossible for me to escape. I slump back against him and once he comes to the conclusion that I won't try to escape again his vice-like grip loosens a little bit.

"Believe me Little Red you're the last person I would ever ask to help me, but you're all we've got. You're our go-to girl."

His warmth is overwhelming me, the way he is holding me and his voice, so firm yet tender is making me feel things I hadn't in a while.

But his heat is unnatural. Supernatural, he wasn't –fully- human. I had to get out of his embrace.

He swallows loudly then drops his head to my shoulder, one arm is still loosely wrapped around my waist whilst the other disappears behind his neck.

He sighs loudly and nuzzles me sort of like a dog. I roll my eyes at the irony and sit stone still, this is definitely one of the most strange situations I have ever found myself in.

"She knows your fucking name, babe," he said sounds oddly defeated.

Being confused just doesn't cut it anymore, try having no freaking clue.

I take a few deep breaths myself trying to steady my voice, "M-my name? Who is she?"

He pulls away from me and places me in my original seat, _was it me or did this cab all of a sudden feel really __cold__?_

"She's just some vampire that keeps coming in through La Push trying to get to Forks, she's got red eyes, and wild orangey flame coloured hair, you know anything about her?"

Flame coloured hair, wait... My throat constricts and my heart speeds up to an impossible pace as I tried to hold onto something, I manage to gasp out "V-Victoria..." before a full-blown panic attack overcomes me.

My heart feels like it's was about to beat out of my chest, but Paul seems to know what to do. He forces me to focus on him telling me everything was alright, that he would protect me. Throwing in some random curses, some even directed at him for telling me _everything _in the same night.

When I calm down a little he sits back behind the wheel but keeps a hold of my hand between us on the seat.

"So I'm guessing you know her then?" he states calmly. I turn to glare at him but it's half-hearted, the truth is I'm terrified.

I take a deep breath and focus on the trees around us.

Eventually I give in and let the memories overtake me whilst I recount the Baseball game, James' coven and the chase to Phoenix.

He pulls his hand out of my grasp as I finish the story.

"Figures he'd make a shit load of problems, endanger an innocent girl, then up and leave us to deal with it." I appreciate him not saying the name.

"I'm coming home with you, we caught scent of the red-head that's why Sam sent me to Port A to find you."

He looks me right in the eye then. "You're with us now Little Red, a wolf-girl. You have help us catch her, we need to know anything. Even if you're sat in your home one day and think of something, we need to know. You have no idea how important it is that we kill her."

I nod in ascent and then lean my head back against the head rest.

Warmth spreads throughout my chest and I can't explain the feeling but I feel part of something…something bigger than just being sat in the kitchen all alone reading books; part of the Wolves.

"Sam feels like we have 'protect' you. You're our inside person and you _will_ help us. You're pack now." The last sentence seemed to be dragged out of him but it rings with sincerity and I can feel a slight flutter in my chest- a sense of belonging.

He doesn't wait for me to say anything in return before he starts the engine and continues to Charlie's place.

_~OE~_

We jerk to a stop outside my house but I've learnt my lesson. I hold onto the door handle tightly to stop myself from being thrown through the wind shield.

He cuts of the engine and silence fills the cab. I want to run inside away from him and lock the door but he still has my keys.

"You gonna invite me in or should I kiss you goodnight here?" his snarky voice- now back to normal from the passionate and caring tone he used before- cuts through my plans of abandoning the keys and making a run for it.

"I'm not your date." I answer with no emotion.

He ignores that and leans over to me. My back hits the passenger door and I jump from the shock.

He smirks- that annoying smirk that tells me he knows exactly what he is doing to me and enjoying it- "Let's go inside, Bella."

He pulls away hops out of the truck then walks leisurely to the front door as if this situation doesn't bother him in the slightest.

The fact that he's told me Victoria is still out there somewhere searching for me has me scrambling after him.

He opens the front door and bows mockingly as I pass him, his upper lip lifts in a sneer. Seriously? We were in _my _house now.

I roll my eyes and gesture for him to follow me into the kitchen. He sits at the table, his boot-clad feet propped up on the table whilst he turns his body to face me.

I narrow my eyes at his feet but decide to not even go there. I am not in the mood for his attitude.

Since leaving the Pizzeria I'd completely lost my appetite, there are some left-over's in the fridge for Charlie later and I a not about to start feeding _him. _I'd read somewhere that wolves were creatures of habit and I didn't want him thinking he was even remotely welcome here.

Instead I pull out the ingredients for a batch of brownies and get to work, putting the chocolate above a pan of boiling water and mixing up the rest of the ingredients.

Once the chocolate has melted I add it to the rest of the ingredients and slide the mixing bowl and spoon over towards him.

"Make yourself useful," I call over my shoulder whilst reaching for the dirty dishes.

_**~OE~**___

45 minutes later I pop the freshly baked brownies out of the oven and place them on a cooling rack- the kitchen smells delicious.

Paul reaches for one and I slap the back of his hand with the wooden spoon I am drying. "Wait till they cool a little."

He smirks, "Werewolf remember, can't burn."

I cringe at his usage of _that_ word but meet his eyes. "They taste better when they're warm; let them cool for a minute."

He nods and sits back at the table once again.

I sigh in relief at the small distance between us; I was only a little more comfortable with him being here.

Translation: if I had to choose between him or Victoria ... yeah. I choose him…every time.

"I'll, erm, pack some for you to take home with you. Can't keep 'em all here in the kitchen or else Charlie will end up eating them all and I'm trying to get him to watch his diet"

I trail off and look up to find him watching me intently whilst I ramble on, embarrassed.

I reach for a storage container and start lifting the brownies carefully into the box.

"I'm sure Billy and Jacob will appreciate these." I lift a questioning brow, "Family night," he says with no enthusiasm at all.

I am momentarily confused, "But I thought Jake only had two sisters?"

"What? You don't think I'd look pretty in a dress, little red?" he puts a hand over his heart in mock hurt, "you cut me deep!"

I roll my eyes at his antics, "You know that's not what I mean Paul."

"Whatever," he says with a simple shrug.

His teasing attitude gives me the confidence to ask, "So, why do have a 'Family Night' with the Black's anyway?"

He looks up at me and sighs with impatience, "Do you always ask questions 'bout stuff that's none of your business."

He tuts at me and I blush, he was right –never thought I'd say that – it _was _none of my business… but that didn't mean I wouldn't ask Jacob about it later.

In a sudden movement he cocks his head towards the back door, then stands and stretches. His stomach muscles become even tauter and defined through his shirt, his biceps bulging.

He catches me staring, chuckles and winks at me – Damn my white skin for giving me away.

"Well this has been nice and remember, you can't tell anyone. Not Leah or _Jacob, _nobody about us" his voice is dripping sarcasm, "I mean it little red, not a soul."

I nod reassuringly at him and he cracks his neck, I cringe at the sound.

"Jared's outside now babe, I best be going."

I raise a questioning brow at him and he grins at me, "Wolf senses"

I blanch and he completely ignores me, grabbing the box of brownies before making his way to the front door. I don't bother walking him out.

_**~OE~**_

I just finish cleaning the kitchen when Charlie arrives home, I heat up some leftovers for him and sit down with a glass of milk myself.

He keeps glancing up at me throughout his meal with a questioning look on his face.

Finally I decide I've had enough, I huff, "What is it, Dad?"

He puts down his fork. Oh Jeez… This must be real important.

"How would you feel, if I told you I invited the Black's and the Clearwater's over for dinner tomorrow?" he says this slowly as if measuring my reaction and expecting the worst.

My brow furrows trying to figure out if there was some sort of double meaning in his words. "Sure Dad, that sounds great. Did you have anything in mind that you wanted me to cook?"

He takes a long pull of his beer and levels his gaze at me, "Anything you want Bells but Sue's bringing dessert." He picks up his fork once again and shovels in food at his usual pace- conversation over.

I pack everything away, finish my glass of milk and retreat up to my room.

Whilst getting ready for bed, I reflect on everything that has happened today.

I was friends with Leah, she hated Sam, always described him as this hateful person who was more likely to stand on your puppy than call your child cute.

Yet every time he was mentioned I felt secure.

And he had sent Paul over to practically vow to me that I was under the 24-hour… _Pack _protection.

Whatever that meant.

I sigh and climb into bed.

How was I supposed to explain this to Leah without her hating me or me spilling about the wolves, I'm pretty sure this went against some sort of girl-code rule, not that I was familiar with any of that crap.

And Jake, poor Jake, who hates Sam's gang with a passion, how can I possibly reassure him that they mean no harm without giving away the secret.

Wait, Jake told me that Sam was constantly around him and his friends, my heart sinks a little as realisation come over me.

Eventually Jake would meet the same fate.

_**A/N: hope you guys are still enjoying (and reviewing), hugs, Chandini x**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Weakness

_**A/N: Thank you for your continued support and for sticking with me. Plenty of Leah in this one. **_

_**Disclaimer: Anything recognisable belongs to SM.**_

_**ENJOY :)**_

_**21**__**st**__** Nov**_

I awake up to find two dark orbs staring down at me.

I rub my eyes and sit up slowly.

"What are you doing here?" I mentally wince, that sounded harsher than I intended.

"Good morning to you, too Sunshine!" she snorts, tossing her silky black hair over her shoulder.

I lower my hands, "Sorry Leah, how come you're here so early?"

She raises an eyebrow at me, "Well I was gonna help you cook for our little get together but I met your Dad when he was on his way out. Billy and Jake cancelled so we'll just meet on the weekend."

My brow furrows and I sit up leaning against the head board.

"Why did they cancel? Is everything okay?" My heart speeds up slightly.

She shrugs, just a tiny lift of her right shoulder, "Billy was quite ill yesterday, they've been up at the hospital since last night, your Dad was gonna swing by on the way into work."

"Oh my gosh! We should go down and visit Lee."

Her head snaps to mine and her eyes narrow, I narrow my eyes trying to establish what I said to make her so upset.

I look away from her as I realize that the Hospital is the last place she would want to be, I blush from embarrassment.

"Sorry Lee, I didn't mean to bring it up..." I trail off as I realize she is still giving me that weird look.

She blinks a few times then clears her throat, "I can drive you down, Mom asked me to pick up some groceries and drop them to the Black's anyway. I can pick you up when I'm done and we'll go down together."

I swallow and push my duvet off of me, the atmosphere in the room suddenly cold, "Sure, just let me take a quick shower."

_**~OE~**_

Fifteen minutes later I take my usual seat in Leah's car and we make our way to Forks' Hospital.

She still hadn't said much and her silence was starting to worry me.

I clear my throat as we approach a red light, "Leah I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to upset you..."

"You didn't." She cuts me off before I can finish apologizing.

"But..." I start.

She sighs loudly, cutting me off once more, "You just took me by surprise when you called me _Lee," _she shrugs as if it's no big deal.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she rolls her eyes at me and we take off again, "Did your dad call you that?"

She snorts as I continue to sit there confused, she shakes her head slightly. "Nope, Sam used to call me that."

She taps her thumb against the steering wheel repeatedly, "You just caught me off guard when you said it before is all." 

I look down at my lap in guilt, "I really am sorry Leah."

"Jesus Swan I swear, if you say 'sorry' one more time I can't be held responsible for my actions."

My eyes widen as I stare at her and she glances at me sideways, "I forgive you."

I nod and shoot her a soft smile.

"Besides," she continues in a conversational tone, "He obviously doesn't use it anymore, so I think we can both agree that I have officially auctioned that name off to you."

She grins at me and I smile back at her, "You can call me that if you want. It's kinda nice to hear, makes me feel a little more normal." She winks at me and I chuckle softly.

"Thanks Lee," I say and she rolls her eyes grinning herself.

"I swear you're more related to Seth than I am, you guys are exactly the same."

I frown a little not sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or not.

_**~OE~**_

She drops me off just outside the Hospital entrance and rolls down the window, "I'll be back in about a half hour to pick you up, and I'll text you when I'm outside, kay?"

I nod and make my way inside. The receptionist gives me directions to Billy's room and I take the elevator up to his room. I rap on the door and enter when instructed to.

Billy is resting on the bed with a drip connected to his left arm, looking weary and exhausted.

Jake is sat on the chair next to him on his right hand side, I walk towards them cautiously.

"Good Morning Billy," I lean down and hug him softly and he pats me lightly on the back, "How are you feeling?"

He pouts then, "Oh I'm doing just fine, these nurses though they won't let me go home," he sniffs and I hold back a giggle at his expense.

Jake rolls his eyes at me and grins; his eyes though hold a deep sadness.

I walk around the bed and make my way over to Jake, I sink into the chair next to his and put my arm round his shoulders, "Hey," I whisper.

He removes my arm then throws his own around me, his right hand squeezing my waist; he clears his throat, "Hey."

We sit in silence for a few minutes, I lean my head on his shoulder and he in turn leans his head against mine.

Soon Billy's soft snores fill the room.

I clear my throat breaking the silence between us, "How is he really doing Jake?"

Jake sighs, his warm breath fanning my hair slightly, "Not good Bells, he makes jokes all the time about him being fine and all, but the truth is," he swallows, "He forgets to take his medicine all the time and doesn't care about his diet."

Jake sighs once again, "I don't know whether he does it on purpose or not but I can't keep up with him."

He turns to face me fully, his arm falls from around me and his eyes glisten with tears that are sure to fall any second now. He swallows thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing. "I'm just so tired Bells," he whispers brokenly and the tears trail down his cheeks then.

"Oh Jake," I coo and lean forward wrapping my arms around his waist holding him tightly.

I clear my throat,"You'll be okay," and for a reason I'm not quite sure of I add. "I'm here now; I'll be there for you."

He sniffles and buries his head in the crook of my neck taking deep breaths and trying to get his emotions back under control.

I rub his back gently and he exhales against me then pulls back a little, I raise my right hand and wipe away the tears softly.

"You okay?" I ask, he sniffles again then takes another deep breath.

"Yeah I'm okay," He wrinkles his nose in a cute manner and stares down at my shoulder. "I'm so sorry about that, I really am just so tired."

He touches my right shoulder, pokes at it with his finger, "It's kinda damp from my tears," he says sheepishly.

I roll my eyes at him and grin, "Well obviously Jake, gosh! I'm not wearing my water-proof shoulder pads."

He busts out laughing and I smile at him, glad to have made him feel better.

"Oh my gosh! Bells, you're such a dork!" He laughs again unable to help it and I mock glower at him.

Billy inhales sharply beside us; he must have heard us and woken up.

Jake quietens down beside me once more as Billy glances around taking in his surroundings, then slumps back into the bed.

"Welcome back, Dad," Jake says and Billy turns to us then rolls his eyes.

"I was hoping that me being in this hell hole was just a bad dream," He pauses for what I assume is dramatic effect, "And then I woke up!"

Jake smiles wryly, "The Doc says you can go home tonight anyway, Dad." Billy doesn't respond, just mumbles under his breath probably cursing the Hospital to death.

My cell phone vibrates in my pocket; I lift it out and see a message from Leah.

_Hurry, I'm outside._

I clear my throat, "Leah and I are going over to your place now with some groceries," I turn to Billy. "She says, she hopes you feel better..." I trail off trying to come up with a good excuse, "She can't come in right now, she has the car running but we'll see you at your place I guess."

Billy nods, obviously not buying it but staying silent, "I'll see you all tonight then, Oh and Bella," he gestures to the side table. "Do you mind taking them to the house with you, just saves us having to trail them around later?"

"Yeah sure," I lift the cards and stack them into a small pile, place the flowers on top and carry the Tupperware in my right hand.

I lean down and kiss his forehead, "Be good and listen to the nurses, you'll be out before you know it."

Billy grumbles to himself for a few seconds, "Sue, sure, Take care Bella."

I smile at the familiar saying and turn to Jake.

He stands and faces Billy, "You gonna be alright for two minutes old man, I'm gonna walk Bella out."

Billy smiles at us, his eyes twinkling, "You take your time son I'm fine," He winks at us and I blush furiously and quickly make my way outside. Jake follows, but not before sending a warning, "Dad..." to Billy.

He closes the room door behind him and glances at me. "Sorry about that Bells, must be the meds. Got him all crazy in the head."

I smile and bump my shoulder against him, "Don't you mean crazier than usual,"

Jake laughs and I join in.

We ride the elevator to the reception and walk out the main door.

The slight breeze catches my hair and I turn to Jake just as he reaches up and pushes it behind my ear.

"Thanks for that Bells, it's nice to know I've got someone there," His dark eyes look searchingly into mine and my heart flutters.

I blush a little and say," S'alright Jake."

The sound of a car horn makes me jump and I turn towards the parking lot where Leah is parked waving at me frantically from behind the wheel.

I roll my eyes and face Jake once again, "I'm gonna go, I'll see you tonight."

He nods and leans down towards me, he moves closer and my breath hitches embarrassingly. I mentally cringe and then berate myself when his lips land on my cheek.

My eyelids flutter for a second and then he stands to his full height, smiles and walks back inside leaving me standing there gaping after him like a fool.

The sound of Leah's horn makes me jump again and I roll my eyes at myself before walking over to her car.

I open the passenger door and get in, Seth is in the back and he leans forward and kisses my left cheek, "'Sup Bella."

I turn whilst fastening my seat belt and smile softly at him, "Hey Seth, How are you?"

He shrugs, "I'm okay I guess." I smile at him once more then turn to the front.

"Ready?" Leah asks, I nod and she starts the car once again.

"Did you get everything you needed?"

She turns down the radio and nods, "Yeah. I met Mom and Seth in the drug store so I decided he could help with the groceries."

"You mean, you practically dragged me with you and then forced me to push the trolley, pack the bags and load the car." Seth glowers at her from his seat in the back.

I chuckle softly and Leah shrugs once more, "What kind of big sister would I be if I didn't inflict a little torture on you baby bro?" She joins in with my quiet laughter.

"Bella doesn't treat me like that." Seth mumbles under his breath and it goes silent for a minute.

"Dude, Bella is not your sister." Leah snorts and Seth blushes but then lifts his chin.

"Well that's how I see her." He then turns to me and grins, "My _favourite_ sister."

"Yes, I know you prefer Bella as a sister Sethy, I understand, she's MY favourite _sister_ too."

Seth and I gasp simultaneously and Seth cries, "Hey…" whilst I break out into more laughter.

Leah wipes a fake tear from under her eye and her shoulders shake slightly, "You had that one coming, Sethy."

"Don't call me that!" Seth crosses his arms over his chest and sits back in his seat, Leah and I share a glance and she rolls her eyes.

Her smile drops as she notices what I'm holding in my lap.

"They're from the hospital, Billy asked me to take them to his place."

She swallows and Seth is surprisingly quiet in the back. She scowls at the box in my lap, "Muffins from Emily no doubt."

I stare down at the Tupperware box in my lap and shrug, "I had no idea who it was from."

She looks unseeingly out the front of the car. "You didn't know B its fine and we should just throw them out the window."

My eyes widen and Seth pipes up from the back, "Leah…" he says in warning.

"What?" she glares at him in the rear view mirror. He shakes his head softly at her and she deflates slightly focusing all of her attention on driving and ignoring us.

An awkward silence fills the car then, I'm too afraid to break it.

We drive through La Push and pass the long stretch of First Beach.

Leah sighs loudly, "I don't know how to cook, B," she says in a defeated voice. "Emily tried to teach me time and time again but she always started with the hard stuff and I could never keep up."

I clear my throat and turn towards her a little, "I could teach you some stuff just the basics, if you wanted." I suggest carefully.

She snorts and I blush embarrassed that I even bought it up. "So Swan," she says making it obvious that the conversation about the muffins is well and truly over.

"Do tell me what happened last night."

My cheeks flush as I recall my violent outburst and Leah's eyes widen, obviously mistaking my red cheeks for something else.

She turns slightly in her seat and Seth looks up at her, "You should probably listen to your music Sethy, wouldn't want you to hear something you shouldn't."

She winks at him and he mock glares, pulls out his earphones and shoots me a sympathetic glance before popping them in and staring out the window.

Leah checks the road before turning her meddling grin on me, "Out with it Swan!"

"IslappedLauren," rushes out of me and she snorts.

"God Bella, can you at least try to talk properly. I hardly understood a word of that it can't be that bad, besides, I'm a big girl, I know about this shit." I roll my eyes at her but she just grins.

"Spill it, Swan!" I take another deep breath and steady myself.

"I slapped Lauren," I enunciate each word carefully, her face falls into one of shock before she flashes me an almost scary grin.

"Wow! I can't believe you slapped the skanky bitch! She's been getting on my last nerve lately and that's only with the bullshit I hear from you! Damn! I wish I would have gone with you when you invited me now!"

I smile at her outburst and glance out the window, "Only you would be proud of something like that."

"Hell yeah, I'm proud!" I roll my eyes and then bite my lip nervously, "That's not all is it?" She questions me, giddy now to know.

I bite my lip harder and finally she gives in and groans, "Come on Bella then what happened."

"She went to attack me, lunge for me and someone held her back."

She nods encouragingly, "Yes, yes, who was it?"

I clear my throat, "Paul Lahote."

Her eyes tighten as she processes this and I gulp, preparing myself for her anger whilst silently re-living last night.

Paul's words, his demeanour and his touch flash in my mind and I blush. I turn away from her.

Her strong grasp falls to my shoulder and she turns me to face her, she levels her gaze at me.

"Did that motherf-" I flinch and she rolls her eyes, "mother_fudger_ do something to you?"

I gulp loudly.

"Oh sweetie, he did. Didn't he?" Her face darkens in anger and I frown, why would she think he'd hurt me.

My eyes widen at her angry tone and I stutter to reassure her but she holds a hand up in my face.

Nice.

"I swear to god, if he hurt you…" she trails of murderously and I have to admit I'm a little scared _for_ him. "I'll freakin' kill him, so tell me now, _what the freak happened?"_

"You done?" I ask her, my tone impatient. Her rambling is getting on my nerves.

"God Bells tell me before I explode on his ass and skin him alive. . ?" she breathes heavily, nostrils flared whilst she searches my eyes for answers.

I roll my eyes and she shoots me an exasperated look, "I'm fine Lee he didn't touch me, he actually saved me from the wrath of Lauren."

She snorts, "Saved, my ass."

I give her a look and she rolls her eyes this time, "Come on Bella, he probably just did it 'cause he wants in your panties."

I blush and her eyes widen slightly.

_**~OE~**_

An hour later and we are sat in the Black's kitchen, Leah is now fully debriefed on the events of last night, minus the supernatural elements and I'm holding my breath waiting for her to say something.

"So let me get this straight. He just happens to be in the same Pizzeria as you, saves you from the wrath of the crazy blonde chic, drives you home, makes _brownies _with you, then just casually leaves?"

I nod, "Yeah, that about sums it up."

I lean forward pick up the coffee pot and pour myself another cup.

Her mouth is still hanging open as she tries to formulate a response, "Wow! I mean, just wow."

I raise a brow at her and she re-fills her own cup, "I didn't think he was capable, but he has proved me wrong."

My forehead crinkles in confusion, "What do you mean, Lee?"

She stares down at her coffee, "Oh… it's nothing really…"

I huff and ask again more menacingly, "What did you mean?"

She sighs and sits back in her chair, "I think that Paul Lahote is in _like_ with you."

My eyes widen and I gasp, "No, that's not… I just… he was just _helping_ me," I of course, can't tell her the real reason Paul was with me last night.

"Annnd…" She continues in a sing-song voice, "I think you _like_ him!"

" ' .him. He is an insufferable… " I flutter my arms around trying to find a suitable NON-swearword to describe him,

"Asshole" Leah supplies and I glare at her.

"Nooo," I drag out the word to show my annoyance, "Jerk! Hah! Yes! He is an insufferable jerk!"

We both giggle gleefully and it's obvious that she's let me off the hook for now.

_Oh Leah, if only you knew!_

_**A/N: Thank you for reading and please leave a comment to let me know what you think of Leah and Bella's developing friendship! Hugs, Chandini x**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Protecting

_**A/N: Thank you for all of your comments, reading them all makes me smile. Also thank you for favourites/follows!**_

_**Disclaimer: Anything recognisable belongs to SM.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy the Paul in this one!**_

_**25**__**th**__** Nov**_

* * *

"Bells!" I turn just in time to be engulfed in a bear hug from (a slightly taller and warmer than last time) Jacob.

"Hey Jake." I sigh and bring my arms up around his slim waist.

We step back and he grins down at me, "Smells good in here Bells. I can't wait to eat"

I roll my eyes, "You using me for food Black?" he laughs whole heartedly and I instantly relax with an easy smile.

He shrugs making his way to the dining table, "You just _get_ me!"

I shake my head just as Billy –being pushed by Charlie- enters the kitchen. Charlie comes over to me and kisses my cheek, "Smells good in here, Bells!"

Jake and I exchange a look, "Yeah, yeah just go take your place at the table. I know your game!"

He has the decency to look sheepish and goes to take his seat.

"Bella?" Billy's deep baritone fills the kitchen; I turn to face him, he looks much better than he did in the hospital a few days ago.

We had all agreed to push our get together to today even though us kids have school tomorrow.

I lean down and hug Billy firmly. "Hey, how are you?"

He nods and wheels himself over to the table, "Same old, same old, sweetheart."

Sue greets me next with a quick hug and sashays past sticking a still raw apple pie in the waiting hot oven.

Seth drapes his arm over my shoulders, pulls me close into the side of him and places a soft kiss on my cheek. He grabs the potatoes from my hands and walks toward the dining table.

I'm still waiting on the garlic bread and I'm too nervous to try and sit down, I feel like a prisoner in my own home, I mentally tell myself to just pull it together.

Charlie had called my cell from the station earlier when I was having lunch at school. Apparently Billy had decided to bring a guest. That guest being the one and only Paul Lahote, I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a moment.

Since I found out Paul would be here I haven't been able to stop obsessing over him and trying to predict how he would act tonight in front of other people and most importantly my dad.

I open the oven to check on the garlic bread: almost golden.

Damn.

I meet Leah's gaze from where she's sat. She winks at me then gestures to the oven. I roll my eyes, pull out the garlic bread carefully, slice it and place the plate on the table.

Leah pulls me down next to her and gives me a warning look before joining in with the playful banter.

_**~OE~**_

He walks in then, his tall broad figure filling up the door way.

He is wearing the usual cut-offs, a tight black tee and flip flops… no really.

I could feel my face heat up as he continues to make his way towards us; I hadn't even heard the front door close.

"Chief!" he says in greeting and shakes Charlie's hand firmly, plants a kiss on Sue's cheek then sits down heavily in the chair next to me. _Was the whole universe conspiring against me? _Really? He just _has_ to sit next to me.

Charlie is sat at the head of the table, Sue to his right, Billy opposite Charlie, Jake in the middle and Seth next to him.

Leah was facing Seth and I was sandwiched between her and Paul, at least Jake was sat in front of me and I wouldn't be forced into and impromptu game of 'footsie' with Paul. There was no doubt in my mind that he would be the type to pull something like that.

Soft but really hot lips press against my cheek, making me jump and jerk my face to the side facing him, he's not looking at me yet he's wearing _that_ smirk.

_Jerk! _

As if he can sense my cursing him he leans in closer to me "Hey little red", he whispers it to me, his warm breath fanning over my face. I sallow thickly and look around at the rest of our guests who are all preoccupied. Seriously, was everyone on this table just oblivious to my torture?

A throat clearing pulls us out of … whatever the hell_ it_ is.

"Could you pass me the gravy please Bells?" Jake asks even though he isn't looking at me, he is glaring over at Paul, something close to pure hatred shining in his eyes.

_Oh God! _

I pass it over to him as the parents make light conversation; Seth is sat blissfully ignorant to my ordeal wolfing down food so fast I'm afraid he might choke.

I feel a gentle stroke on my left elbow and jump slightly and turn to find Leah suggestively wiggling her eyebrows at me.

I roll my eyes and begin to relax, finally.

_**~OE~**_

The rest of dinner and desert is thankfully uneventful and we decide to retire to the den to watch a movie.

I'm settled on the largest couch wedged between Paul and Jacob.

Seth is seated next to Jake and Leah on the floor by my feet her back against the couch.

Sue and Charlie have taken the loveseat, I try to hold back the shudder that almost escapes me at seeing them so close together and Billy is parked next to Seth on our left.

Billy breaks the comfortable silence. "So, what are we watching?"

"Oh my god!" Seth exclaims from his place next to Jake - I swear that he's unable to have a conversation without saying that, "You have _Shrek! _Please, please, _please_ can we watch it!?"

A series of groans echo throughout the room, including my own and Leah snorts, "That's bull-crap, we've seen it a million times Seth, and who said you get to choose anyway?" Seth puffs out his non-existent chest.

"Well that's a no-brainer. I'm the most attractive here, so therefore, I get first pick!"

Charlie stands then and stares Seth down, "Son, quieten down and sit before you hurt yourself!"

Pauls laugh vibrates through my own body as he slides down the couch getting more comfortable and rubbing his warm muscled thigh against my own.

I turn to glare at him but he just winks of course.

"Bells?" Charlie asks and I turn away from Paul to smile gratefully at him, "Yeah Dad?"

"It's your pick." I clear my throat and meet Leah's eyes, "Lee?"

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." She answers almost on reflex in a terrible fake British accent sounding a lot like Dobby being strangled.

They pop in the movie and close the curtains making the room seem a little more like a movie theatre.

Not ten minutes in and of course Seth has something to say, "Oh my god Bella, don't you think that Cedric guy looks a lot like-" he's cut off with a smack to the back of his head, provided by Jake and a killer glare from Paul.

Charlie clears his throat and everyone relaxes once more, I stare at the screen seeing Seth's meaning and take a deep steadying breath. The dude playing Cedric does look a lot like Edward Cullen. I close my eyes and lay my head back against the couch.

A heavy weight falls to my right thigh; I look down to find Paul's hand resting there. He squeezes encouragingly and I jump a little nudging Jake in the process, in turn his eyes immediately zone in on Pauls hand.

I roll my eyes with a sigh and sit back crossing my arms over my chest.

This was going to be a long night.

_**~OE~**_

I wasn't watching the movie. I'd seen it a million – slight exaggeration- times and right now, I wasn't feeling it.

Instead I found myself slouching deeper into the couch whilst listening to the backdrop of pouring rain the outdoors provided.

_**~OE~**_

I'm woken up by a rather large clap of thunder and am greeted with the sight of Seth clinging to Jake's arm for dear life, "Whoa man! Get off of me!" Jake says whilst shaking his arm trying to throw Seth off.

A quick glance around the room tells me that the parents are officially down for the count. It probably should bother me how Sue has curled her body into my father's embrace but I put that away for later.

Another clap of thunder rips through the air this time louder and before I know it I'm being pushed sideways into Paul as Seth hastily climbs onto Jacob's lap. "Did you hear that?" Seth whisper-shouts.

"Dude! Get the hell off of me! Now!" Jake shoves Seth to the floor.

"Yeah Sethy, is there something you wanna tell us?" Paul chimes in casually draping his arm – warm, safe and secure – around my shoulders and pulls me into him… and away from Jacob.

I relax immediately.

Leah flaps her hands against my shins, "Guys," she drags out the words so it now had fifteen syllables. "The cup's about to turn into a port key and Cedric's about to die, now would you please just let me watch my baby die in peace?!"

I roll my eyes. Since when was Leah attracted to Cedric? I then settle further into Paul, awkwardly aware of the glares Jake is not so covertly sending our way.

_**~OE~**_

Finally the dinner party is over.

Paul is the first to leave, shaking both Billy's and Charlie's hands, he then comes into the kitchen where we kids have retreated.

Leah is helping me with the dishes. Her drying whilst I wash and rinse. I follow him in the reflection of the kitchen window.

He nods at Jake and Seth, who are once again seated at the table textbooks open. He then starts to make his way towards me.

I'm hyper-aware of his every movement and I realise I've washed the same plate five time already.

I hand it to Leah just as Paul ducks down and kisses her on the cheek. She whips around glaring at him, "Fuck you, Lahote."

He smirks, _that_ smirk, "You wish, baby."

He chuckles as Leah flips him the bird and struts to the opposite counter and starts spooning left overs into Tupperware.

He turns to face me then all trace of playfulness gone, "Walk me out." He doesn't ask, just walks out in to the hall way.

Leah meets my gaze and winks at me; I roll my eyes, put the dish rag down on the counter and walk towards him.

He's standing there with the front door already open, he looks away towards the kitchen to make sure no one's listening then meets my gaze fully.

"Sam sent me," so that's the real reason why Billy 'invited' him over tonight. I nod and then turn searching the trees outside.

"We scented and chased the red head to the border but the tree's started thinning so we had to phase back. She was headed to Forks. I called Billy and told him and he asked me over, said it would be our safest bet in keeping you safe and avoiding suspicion."

His warm hand lifts my chin forcing me to meet his gaze, his thumb runs over the visible part of my bottom lip and he tugs slightly releasing it from where my teeth had been worrying it.

"Relax little red. Sam and Jared are out there and Em-…" he breaks of suddenly almost as if he chokes on his own words and then swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing. "I'll be joining them right now."

I nod again and he opens the door wider stepping onto the porch, we share one last look before he turns and starts down the steps.

I step inside and am just about to close the door when he turns suddenly and makes his way towards me.

I frown at the grin on his face. He comes closer and leans in as I freeze. I squeeze my eyes shut in anticipation, my hands fisted at my sides.

Warm breath fans the side of my face before warm, soft lips press against my cheek. I jump at the miss-placed contact. "Thanks for dinner little red. It was truly amazing, the best I've ever had."

I blush as he stands straight once more, winks at me then turns and jogs down the steps and disappears into the trees.

_**~OE~**_

The rest of the evening passes without incident. Sue and the kids leave first, Billy and Jake not shortly after.

Jake gives me a hug before he leaves, holding on slightly longer than appropriate. His eyes are sad looking and I squeeze him harder in comfort.

I make my way back to the kitchen where Charlie is putting the leftovers into the fridge, I go to help him but he takes the container from my hands.

"Why don't you head on up to bed kiddo, I got this, 'sides you cooked all day long, it's the least I could do."

I smile and him and nod and then I give him a hug "Night Dad."

"Night Bells, sweet dreams."

My smile widens as I make my way up the stairs.

_**~OE~**_

I'm woken up by the shrilling ring of my cell phone.

I press answer quickly when I see the caller ID and then listen to see if I can hear Charlie's snores.

I rub my eyes with one hand and put the phone to my ear, "Hello."

"Hey Bells," his voice sounds breathy and then I hear the slide of a door and he becomes louder, clearer, "You okay, honey?"

I clear my throat, sit up a little and flick on the lamp on my bed side table, "Yeah, I'm fine, you?" He'd been really quiet after dinner and at first I'd put it down to Paul's presence throughout the night but I could tell it was something more than that.

He sighs, "I- just, it's nothing really, I mean…"

I echo his sigh, "Jake, if this is about Paul then don't worry. Leah isn't worried about him so you shouldn't be either, it's fine, _I'm_ fine."

"That's part of it Bells," this comes out sort of hopeless and I wonder where he's going with this, "He has a reputation."

I roll my eyes, "Yes Jake, I'm quite aware, I've talked about it with Leah. I told you don't worry about me."

"No Bella!" Oh crap, he sounds kinda angry now, "He's a manwhore!"

I raise my eyebrows in surprise, clear my throat and put on my most levelled gaze – even though he couldn't see it. For a moment I get angry but then I remember that he knew Lauren so it's probably true. I sigh and then shrug, "Well he is kinda attractive," I say trying to be reasonable.

Jake lets out something that sounds like an angry grunt, "Bells he's probably just using you," I go cold for a minute.

Jake has no idea that statement is true except the whole Pack were, using me for information on vampires. I cough slightly then say quietly and as serious as I can muster, "It's not like that with Paul and I Jake."

I suddenly feel drained; the weight of the Tribes secrets weighing me down, all I want to do is hang up.

"Bells something happened this past week." He sounds scared and once again my heart melts.

"Oh Jake… What's wrong?" it's quiet for a few seconds.

"Embry went missing about a week ago and then all of a sudden the next day, he'd cut his hair real short, got a tattoo and joined Sam's _thing." _He says this with so much disgust I recoil for a moment.

That must have been what Paul meant when he was choking on his words. I frown wondering why he wasn't allowed to tell me that.

I swallow past the truth, it's on the tip of my tongue to tell him about the wolves but I know it's not my secret to tell. I've just been trusted with keeping it. I clear my throat, "I'm sure he's fine Jake."

A frustrated sigh escapes him, "Bells you don't understand. Sam says he can't be friends with me anymore, that we can't hang out and every time I ask for a damn explanation Sam goes all 'you'll know soon enough' on me!"

My brow furrows at the worry in his voice, I need to find a way to comfort him.

"You know Jake; I never did thank Sam for finding me…" I cough, uncomfortable with the direction the conversation, but this needed to be said, "… that night in the forest and I think I might head down there tomorrow. I can scope the area, you know see if I can talk to him. Embry I mean and see if he's alright."

"You'd do that for me," his voice is tight with emotion.

"Sure Jake, I'll call you tomorrow night okay?"

He sighs once again, "Thanks Bells, I guess I should let you get some sleep, wouldn't want mission Check on Embry to fail 'cause your too tired or something like that."

I chuckle softly, "Mission Check on Embry?! Jake that's lame!" I laugh some more.

"Oh I'm sorry Bells, is that not 'spy' enough for you? How 'bout Mission COE?"

"I prefer that much more Jake, it's perfect, Mission COE!" I smile and sink down further into my bed, "Night Jake."

He takes a breath, "Night Bells and Thanks."

I hang up.

I put my phone onto the table next to the bed turn on my side facing the window.

I had barely gotten off of the hook with Jake, I wanted so bad to tell him about the wolves but it wasn't mine to tell.

One thing was for sure though; I would go to Sam's tomorrow. Partly to make sure Embry was okay, and partly for myself because after all I never did actually thank Sam for saving me. And the more I think about the more I realise that I am thankful to be here.

I close my eyes and pull the comforter up to my chin.

Mission COE is a go.

_**~OE~**_

The click of my window shutting has me sitting up rapidly tangled in the covers; my heart is pounding out of my chest.

I go to scream as my eyes adjust to the bright sunlight filling my room when a warm hand covers my mouth.

My eyes widen and I glance into the face of my attacker and then slump as I realise I have nothing to be afraid off. Paul is leaning over me, his index finger on his slightly pouted lips.

I nod once and he takes his hand from my mouth. I let out a deep breath and lean back against the head board, finally able to take in his appearance.

He's shirtless, his cut-off's hanging dangerously low on his hips the button still popped open, as if putting them on was an afterthought.

His chest is heaving and the visible parts of his body are smeared with dirt, dead leaves in his ruffled hair.

The scratches on his left arm catch my attention then and I lean up on my knees with a gasp.

At this height I'm still not taller than him, I come up to his chin but I ignore this and take his left hand in my right one softly my eyes wide and my breathing becomes frantic.

"Oh god! What happened to you, Paul?" I choke the words out fear gripping my throat in a vice-like hold.

I meet his eyes and look between them desperate for answers.

He looks into my eyes deeply but isn't focusing on them I can tell. He takes a deep breath and lets it out through his nose.

"She got away." He states, his jaw clenches so tight, I'm surprised his teeth are still intact.

Confusion makes my brow furrow before everything becomes clear. "You were chasing _her_?" I manage to gasp out.

In turn Paul's brow furrow and he pulls his hand out of mine, grasps my hips and pulls me forward into him.

His arms then slide down over my butt.

My eyes widen but I don't shirk him off, I figure he needs the contact now more than ever so I lean into him and relax myself a little. My arms come up around his waist and I rub his lower back, still slick with sweat, I grimace but try to ignore it.

"Are you okay?" I ask quietly, my nose touching the base of his neck. I inhale slightly, he smells divine.

He nods against me; just a little tip of his head then swallows.

"Jared imprinted," his voice is raw with emotion, I have no idea what 'imprinted' means but I can tell he's not happy with it.

I pull back and gaze at him, his eyes are on me but dazed over as if he hasn't come back to himself yet. My heart speeds up slightly even though I know he wouldn't hurt me.

"Paul?"

He shakes his head slowly then focuses on me.

"Hmm…" he says absent minded, lifting his right hand to gently stroke my cheek.

I blush and move further back, his hand falls away and he frowns looking down. I reach up and pull the leave from his hair, his hand cups mine and he tugs it from my fingers and then closes his own around it, crushing it.

He meets my gaze and lets me go. I sit back on my feet and he sits on the window ledge, his fisted hands underneath him. His eyes are harder now as they watch; he sniffs and turns away from me.

"Go back to sleep little red," his voice is harsh and commanding and I suddenly feel cold.

I rearrange myself under the comforter again, facing away from him and pull my knees to my chest.

It's quiet for a few minutes and then I hear a sigh behind me.

Suddenly the bed sinks next to me. I still refuse to turn.

I don't acknowledge when he starts to stroke my hair softly or when he sits more fully on the bed or when he starts to hum quietly.

And I certainly don't acknowledge the sweet kiss to my forehead that he places so softly before he leaves, sliding my window down after him.

I swallow and clench my eyes shut tighter. This is too much.

Too much, too soon.

* * *

_**A/N: I'd love to know what you think of my Paul! Hugs, Chandini x**_


	7. Protecting - Alternate Ending

_**A/N: An alternate ending to the last chapter. **_

_**This is just a funny little thought that I let play out in my head. I shared it with my friend and we laughed for ages. I decided to post it but you guys might not find it as hilarious as we did. I guess it was a sort of 'in the moment' type of thing.**_

_**Ah well, I hope it makes you giggle. It's not an actual part of the story so you can skip if you want.**_

_**Enjoy **_

_**25**__**th**__** Nov (Leah's POV)**_

I blow my bangs out of my eyes and glance around the room. Mom and Charlie are curled around each other on the love seat. I wrinkle my nose at them. Billy was also fast asleep in his chair. I look towards the screen again and sigh quietly, I couldn't deny Mom looked the most peaceful than I had seen her since Dad left us; even if she was falling for a … Charlie.

I glance around the room again. Bella is curled up in Paul's arms asleep whilst Jake constantly glares at them from the corner of his eye and Seth is sat by their feet. Jake had banished him to the floor after his terrified outburst during the storm. I roll my eyes. He always had been afraid of thunderstorms.

The movie was getting good nearing the end; Cedric and Harry were in a battle for the cup, the other two were nowhere to be found.

I sigh again and shake my head slightly. Sometimes Seth could be incredibly stupid, what was he thinking bringing up Edweirdo after a decent evening. I swear sometimes he just didn't use that tiny brain of his.

Another clap of thunder sounds throughout the room and Seth jumps again, circles his legs and holds on tightly trying not to jump into Jake's lap again. I chuckle softly.

Paul stretches his arms up behind me, releasing Bella from his grip and glances down at me. I narrow my eyes and he smirks.

_Bastard!_

Another clap of thunder rings throughout the room and all of a sudden Bella falls forward and onto the floor to my right.

Seth and I let out a simultaneous gasp and go to help her, Jake and Paul, reach down too.

She is completely oblivious, fast asleep and now rolled onto her side, her head practically parked in Seth's lap.

I turn to the screen for a second, then double take and gasp.

"Oh my god guys look! It's _Voldemort_!"

All heads snap to the screen and a mumble of "oh my gods" and gasps can be heard before everyone sits back in their seats, eyes glued to the screen, whilst Bella lay on the floor completely forgotten.

_**A/N: I'm so lame that this still has me laughing hard. Also notice the interactions between Paul and Leah… *smirks***_


	8. Chapter 7 - Mission COE

_**A/N: Thank you guys for all of your comments/favourites/follows. I love them and read them all!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing Sm owns all. Oh, except Mia… I own her because I made her up.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

_**26**__**th**__** Nov**_

I wake up early the next morning doubting Mission COE.

If Embry had _turned_ this past week then he could still be harmful and Sam might not let me see him anyway. And even if I did go down there under the pretence of thanking Sam, what made me think I would get to see Embry alone and ask him about why he was avoiding Jake and Quil.

Besides the guys had been busy last night, Victoria had been leading them East till dawn when Paul had come by my room.

I sigh at the thought of his name and look towards the window. It's still open a crack from where he had made his escape to patrol once again. I roll onto my side eyeing up the crack in the corner of my wardrobe, suck in a deep breath and release it shakily my mind made up.

I would get out of bed; I would go down to La Push, complete Mission COE and find out what I could about the chase last night. I sink deeper into the covers cocooning myself in the warmth.

I would get out of bed; I just needed 5 more minutes.

_**~OE~**_

I gingerly make my way down to the front door stub my toe on the way of course and open it.

"Hey," I say out of breath from that tiny exercise.

Leah rolls her eyes at me "Yeah, whatever. Now, care to explain to me what went down last night between you and the ladie's man."

I blush and avoid her eyes as I step out onto the porch with her, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I lock the front door, check it and then make my way to her car.

She waits till I get, till I'm seat belted and secured before attacking me again.

"Come on, B, how stupid do you think I am?" I raise both my brows and grin.

"Don't answer that." She quips.

I chuckle quietly and she mock scowls at me before turning serious, I sigh and turn to look out the window, a flash of grey in the trees beside me makes my heart rate increase.

It must be one of the wolves but which one I wonder.

"On a serious note though B, you guys looked pretty comfortable together. I thought you hated him? Are you _seeing_ him?"

My eyes widen and I blush, "Of course not Lee, you know he has a reputation," she snorts in disgust, "And I'm not that kind of girl, he was just being friendly is all."

I frown but turn away before she can see it.

We pass the 'Welcome to La Push' sign and I turn to her once again, "Thanks for doing this Lee; it means a lot to me."

"It's fine," she answers immediately, "S'not like I need directions to their house for my own usage, may as well pass 'em onto you."

I nod and leave it at that. She shrugs again and stares straight ahead seeming nonchalant but I can tell this bother's her.

We pass the Black's house and turn right. The roads become smaller and more winding, houses few and far between.

She turns right again, slows down and then stops completely.

She clears her throat, "That's their place right up there." She points to a small cabin style two storey house nestled in the trees.

"Thanks Lee, really I mean it."

"S'alright," she sticks up her chin, "Just remember you don't have your own car, so if you need to hightail it outta there call me."

I nod and open the door; I pause for a second, duck back in, lean over and give her a quick hug.

She freezes.

"Thanks Lee, you're the best!"

She rolls her eyes and pats my arms around her, "Yeah, yeah Swan, just get off of me."

I giggle and exit the car.

She rolls down the window, "Sheesh, you're worse than Seth." She starts the car again and I give her one last wave before turning back to the house.

It's similar to Jake's except the slap board is painted pale blue with the windows rimmed white, same as the porch swing positioned to the right of the front door.

I approach the three steps and take them carefully. Then I stand there on the wrap around porch doubting myself.

The wind chimes above my head whistle and my heart beat staggers.

_What was I thinking?_

I take a step back and take a deep breath; gosh they could probably hear me... I cringe at that thought, if Sam was home, he would literally be able to hear me.

I blush crimson and clear my throat.

I raise my hand and rap on the door but the door swings open and my eyes travel from the bare feet, to the cut-off shorts, past the painted on black tee, to the careful smile plastered on Sam's face.

I gulp loudly as I realise I don't know what to say. I swallow and Sam's smile turns to a grin, his eyes sparkle, "You havin' fun out here, Bella?" I immediately blush again, internally cursing myself for even thinking I could do this.

"I, erm..." Gosh, what do I say?

"Bella?" He implores me with a gentle voice that calms me a little.

I look up at him then meeting his eyes fully. "Relax sweetheart, come on in."

My shoulders slump and I duck my head and move past him into the house.

"Sam, who is it?" a soft voice calls from further inside the house.

"It's just Bella, honey," Sam calls out from behind me. We enter the kitchen where Emily is busy cooking, her back to us facing the cooker and humming to herself.

The kitchen is small and quaint, suiting her with its soft eggshell coloured cupboards and counter tops, a big hearty cooker and oven take up the centre space along the back wall.

I take a discreet deep breath feeling incredibly uneasy already.

A heavy warm hand falls on my left shoulder making me jump slightly and look up at Sam, he's smiling gently at me and I relax.

He nods over to the dining room table gesturing to Jared, whose shoulder are hunched over his open text books.

He looks up just as Sam says, "You remember Jared, don't you Bella?" I nod and smile over at him.

"Hey." I say giving him an awkward half wave.

"Hey," he says in return. He looks exhausted with bags under his eyes and cheeks hollow.

Sam's arm comes up around my shoulders and he turns us towards Emily.

She faces us then with a bright smile lighting up one side of her face.

I smile cautiously at her in return; the woman who helped destroy Leah.

"This is Bella, Bella this is my Em." I can't help but smile at the utter adoration in his voice when he speaks her name and she rushes forward.

"How are you, Bella?" she says as she pulls me from under Sam's arm and into a hug. I return it with less vigour, simply being polite. We are in her house after all.

She pulls me back by the shoulders and I blush, "Yeah, I'm okay, you?" She grins at me and pulls me over to the cooker with her.

Sam rolls his eyes and takes a seat at the table next to Jared. "How do you like your eggs, Sweetie?"

I stand next to her awkwardly as she gets busy, cracking eggs into a large bowl and mixing them.

"I'm not really that hungry, I just came to talk to Sam," the man in question smiles over at us before continuing his hushed conversation with Jared.

"Nonsense! I'm sure you can manage a little breakfast and we can all talk at the table hun, besides, it's been a while since we had company."

I sigh under my breath trying to work out on a scale of 1-10, how much I was betraying Leah.

Emily carries on bustling, adding the eggs to a pan, flipping pancakes and turning bacon over.

She turns to me again, "Do you drink coffee?"

I nod realising that the only way to get what I wanted was to go through with this.

_I'm so sorry, Lee..._

She gestures to a pot on her right, "Could you take that and some mugs to the table please, sweetie?"

I move to grab the pot and spy the cups on the washboard. I place them on the table and go to make my way over to Emily; she stops me before I can.

"Take a seat Bella; I'm just about to plate up."

I nod and sit on the other side of Jared; he glances up and smiles at me.

"Here you go." Sam places a steaming mug of coffee in front of me and another next to Jared; he pushes the milk and sugar towards me.

"Thanks," I say and add plenty of milk and two spoons of sugar to my own before handing them to Jared.

Emily walks over then and hands us our plates, "Thank you."

She waves her hand at me, "It's no problem."

Jared picks up the syrup and squirts - a little more than normal - onto his pancakes, I share a look with Sam just as Jared offers it to me.

I smile and shake my head; he shrugs and hands it to Sam.

Emily sits next to Sam and tucks into her food; I pick up my knife and fork and start eating myself.

We eat in silence for a few minutes until Sam clears his throat, "So Bella, you wanted to speak to me?"

I nod and put down my knife and fork. I sit back in my chair- miss-matched from the others- and pull my left shoulder up to my ear.

_This would be so much easier without an audience._

"I, uh, never thanked you..." I trail off and clear my throat, "...for finding me that night," I whisper the last part.

Sam sips his coffee; Emily and Jared are silent, "Just doing my job sweetheart."

I blush and can't help but smile a little. Sam raises a brow at me and I shrug, "That sounds like something Charlie would say."

Sam nods in agreement, "Yeah that sounds like the good Chief."

I smile again and return my eyes to my plate, lifting my fork and poking at my pancakes.

"I just really wanted to thank you for that."

"Bella," Sam says this time sounding more authoritative even Jared straightens up a little bit.

"You know what we are."

I furrow my brow in confusion.

"You were under harm from a vampire; it was our job to protect you."

"But you didn't know about Victoria then."

Jared lets out a low growl and Emily sits back in her chair.

Sam's eyes never leave mine but his hand instinctively grasps Emily's, she seems to relax then.

I clear my throat, "Speaking of her, Paul told me you had a run with her last night."

Jared sniggers and Sam and Emily shoot him a look.

"You saw Paul last night?" Sam asks in confusion.

I blush, silently cursing myself for revealing that information but answer, "Yeah, he came by my room, after I think."

Sam just blinks but Jared sits back in his chair with a smug grin on his face.

"Yeah we chased her till she hit the water; we couldn't go any further after that. Paul got in a few hits before that."

I flinch as I remember the scratches down his arm last night.

Emily stands up and pecks Sam on the lips, waves at Jared and turns to me, "Well, I'm going grocery shopping, will you walk me out sweetie?"

I nod and stand we walk out of the kitchen and Jared calls out, "Don't forget the chocolate syrup!"

The sound of a smack and a "Hey!" follow shortly after.

We reach the front door and she turns to smile at me, I return it nervous as to why she has bought me out here.

"I know what you think of me, Bella, and I just wanted to say thank you for giving me a chance."

I clear my throat and smile genuinely at her.

We hug and this time I mean it, somehow I just know that Leah being hurt was due to something out of her control. She does not seem like a bad or intentionally hurtful person at all.

She releases me and smiles again, "Come around any time Bella. Just remember that."

I nod and she makes her way out, I turn and take a deep breath and then return to the kitchen, taking my seat once again facing Sam.

He clears his throat and he and Jared share a look, "I best be off, gotta give Paul a break. He's been running pretty much all night."

My eyes widen and Sam shrugs, "He needed to run of the anger release it somehow."

Jared snorts and Sam shoots him a look, "I want you to send him home when he wakes up, I think he's ready."

My heart speeds up at the direction of the conversation, I'm pretty sure the 'he' they are referring to is Embry.

Sam meets my eyes, "Embry phased about a week ago."

I nod and say, "Jake was telling me." Sam leans forward on the table more alert now, "Jake knows about us."

I shake my head at this misunderstanding, "No he just said that Embry had gone missing and then came back and now they aren't speaking."

Sam nods and sits back in his chair arms folded.

"He'll be joining us soon enough," Sam says with finality.

I sigh heavily and it's silent for a while.

Sam clears his throat and turns to Jared, "You should start on the dishes," Jared groans but rises reluctantly and make his way over to the sink, "There's a plate for Embry in the microwave, make sure he eats before he leaves."

"Yes Boss." Jared says as he runs the water, Sam then stands and leans down and pats my head, I scrunch my eyes up and Sam grins.

"Take care, Bella and come around any time."

I smile, "Thanks Sam."

He nods and makes his way out. I lift the remainder of the plates off of the table and make my way to the sink where Jared is moving at a snail's pace. I roll my eyes and tap him on the shoulder, "You want me to wash and you can dry?"

He grins at me widely, "Yes please!"

I take the dish rag from him and start with the mugs, he moves over to the microwave and pushes a button and it starts whirring.

I turn and raise a questioning brow and Jared shrugs, "I can hear him waking up."

I nod and turn back to the sink. I clear my throat, "How is he?"

Jared snorts, "Finally phased back last night-" he's cut off by a slam somewhere from up the hall, Jared sniggers, "Speak of the devil."

The kitchen door swings open.

I follow him in the kitchen window as he saunters through wearing the trade mark cut-offs.

Jared chuckles, "Finally phase back then, huh pup?"

Embry's head snaps up as a low growl rumbles in his chest, he's shaking violently and I hold my breath he looks nothing like a sixteen year old boy he is, more like a twenty five year old man.

Jared moves to stand in front of me and I drop the dish I'm holding in the water and turn too.

His jaw is clenched as he slowly breathes deeply trying to calm himself down.

"Easy..." Jared croons and Embry nods his breathing returning to normal, the shaking stops altogether.

He looks at me then his intense gaze locking with mine.

Jared clears his throat and Embry breaks our stare, I turn and pick up the abandoned dish and begin washing again.

"You hungry, kid?" Jared asks just as the microwave beeps.

Embry grunts out something close to 'Yes' and walks towards me.

I can feel his warmth behind me.

He clears his throat but it doesn't help, his voice is still raspy, "Can I wash my hands?"

I nod and move aside without looking at him.

When he's done I move back into my place, in a lightening movement he leans down and places a swift kiss against my cheek.

I freeze and then the warmth disappears, Jared steps up beside me once again, a cocky smirk plastered on his face as he continues to dry the dishes with a cloth.

Embry mumbles something to Jared then leaves through the screen door, taking his breakfast with him.

_**~OE~**_

Jared tells me he's off to see his girlfriend winks at me then leaves, I figure this is my best bet at having any time alone with Embry so I make my way out of the screen door and close it behind me.

He is sat on the top step his back to me, shoulders hunched and his elbows resting on his knees.

His empty plate is placed to the right of him. He lets out a heavy sigh and I move to sit next to him on his left.

I stare out at the semi-circle of trees in front of us, searching for a conversation starter.

Why did I even offer my services when I clearly have no idea how to talk to newly phased, over emotional, werewolves.

Embry decides to take the lead, "Jake sent you, didn't he?"

I clear my throat and blush, _was I really that obvious?_

"More like I offered my services." I try to joke but it sounds awful and forced.

He snorts and I run a hand through my hair, "H-how are you?"

He responds immediately, "I'm fine."

I roll my eyes, turn to face him and bring my left hand up to cup his face, turning his face towards me.

He reluctantly meets my eyes and I plaster a fake smile on my face, "Oh really!? That's great! Awesome!"

My smile drops and I level my gaze at him, "Now, how are you really doing?"

He swallows, his eyes moving from between both of mine at a fast pace, his Adam's apple bobbing.

I release his face and stare outwards once again, beside me; he draws in a deep breath releases it, then stands abruptly and starts making his way down the dirt path.

I freeze, watching his retreating figure as disappointment spreads throughout me.

Suddenly he stops and turns to face me; I sit up a little straighter, trying to seem indifferent.

He rolls his eyes and then turns half away, "You comin', or what?" and then he carries on walking.

I stand, dust of my behind and hurry to catch up with him.

_**~OE~ **_

We end up on some cliffs overlooking the ocean; we sit side by side, legs dangling over the edge.

He hadn't said much, just mumbling to himself every time I almost tripped or fell.

"So you're helping us out, huh?" Embry breaks the silence first.

I clear my throat, "I, uh, know her. Victoria, I mean."

He turns to face me then, a ghost of smile lighting up his face, "You know that makes you kinda badass, Swan."

I arch my eyebrow, "Kinda?! Oh Mr Call I think that makes me 100% badass!"

He chuckles, "Yeah, yeah and stupid, don't forget stupid!"

I mock scowl at him and he laughs once again. I smile softly and stare out at the water, "Did you tell your Mom?"

His features harden but then smooth into an impassive mask, "She knows nothing, think's Sam's running some gang, drugs or something and now I'm roped in somehow."

He sighs and looks down, "It breaks her heart every time I call her, telling her I won't be home. She keeps threatening to call the cops and shit like that."

I was shocked at his honesty but then again, I was probably the first person to sit with him and just talk to him.

"Well that sucks," the words are out before I can stop them and I'm shocked at my own callous reaction to his hurt.

Embry freezes for a moment and I hold my breath.

To my surprise he cracks a grin, shaking his head at me and I blush furiously, "Embry, I'm so, so sorry, I wasn't supposed to say that..."

He cuts me off by throwing his arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his side, "Don't worry about it sweetheart, you kind of just made my day and for that..." he trails off dramatically and I breathe a sigh of relief, "You Miss Swan, have earned yourself a gold star!"

He chuckles again and I smile gently at him. He shakes his head and meets my eyes, "I'm not really ready to go home anyway."

My brow furrows, "I thought you said she was mad that you weren't coming home?"

He shrugs, "I'm mad at her."

"Why she probably just wants to know that you're okay."

He shakes his head and faces me properly, propping one leg up between us. "Bella, I shouldn't be here."

My eyes widen, "Shall we go back to Sam's place then."

He rolls his eyes and snorts, "Not unless you wanna get an earful of their... Lovemaking..."

I blush and he chuckles at my reaction, "I meant that I shouldn't be here in this situation."

"Oh," I say even though I'm still confused.

"My mom was 15 when she had me," my eyes widen slightly, "She came here from the Makah Res, 7 months gone and the Tribe handled it. They gave her a place to stay but she wouldn't tell anyone who my father is."

I frown and swallow, "The Tribe still had their suspicions, 'Course, me phasing washed away any doubts that my father isn't Quileute."

He trails off and everything falls into place, "So why won't she just tell you."

He looks up at me, "To turn you have to have the gene."

I lift my head in acknowledgment, "Oh, so is it a Tribe thing, the reason she won't tell you. Are they being proud cause you're from a different Rez?"

He shakes his head, "Mom was 15 when she had me, my father at the time was married and besides it would have been, you know, weird, I mean the guy was probably way over legal with a family of his own and my mom wasn't legal at the time, the whole thing is messed up."

I cringe at that thought. Embry continues, "There are only three men who were present at the time that could be my father, everyone kinda just agreed to say it was Sam's dad 'cause he walked out on his family, a real deadbeat he was."

I clear my throat and look down at my lap, feeling -not pity- but something _more_ for him in this moment. I wanted him safe just like I did with Seth.

"Who are the other two?" I ask quietly.

He huffs out a sarcastic laugh, "Billy and Quil's Dad."

I gasp and he glances at me, "Yeah, I know," he shakes his head and I move to grasp his hand between both of mine and hold it in my lap.

He swallows loudly and his shoulders hunch further. I squeeze his hand encouragingly.

"Mom keeps on asking why I want to know after all these years," he meets my eyes, "I can't tell her I phased, then she would be forced to tell who my father is. It would cause so many problems and I think after all this she just wants to forget."

"You just want to protect her." I say in understanding.

He nods, "It would break her to have to go through that, not to mention it may force families apart, mom's not like that, she doesn't want that."

I swallow and lean my head on his shoulder, he in turn leans his against mine.

It's silent for a few minutes, only the sound of the waves crashing beneath us filling the air along with the odd call of a passing bird.

Embry's stomach breaks the silence between us as it growls loudly.

Embry sniffs out a laugh; I lift my head and meet his eyes, "One of the perks of being a werewolf. High metabolism means we're always hungry."

I nod and he stands and helps me up, moves towards me and reaches round to dust of my behind.

I jump back in surprise but he just winks at me, "I got that one from Paul."

My jaw drops as I watch his retreating figure; he stops and turns to me, "Close your mouth, Swan, before you catch flies."

My mouth snaps shut and I scowl before hurrying to catch up with him.

_**~OE~**_

We trail up a tiny road in La Push, one I have never visited before, "Where are we going?" I ask, slightly out of breathe from matching each of his long strides with three of my own.

Embry gives me a sideways glance and clears his throat, "To my place, Sam said I could come home today, it's been a week," he shrugs and I nod turning my attention forward once more and walk on.

I turn slightly and realise Embry isn't next to me, I turn back fully to find him walking up a garden path, muttering to himself and shaking his head.

I blush and hurry to follow him up the path. I make my way towards the faded brown clap board house, two storeys high, with two lines of flowers lining the wrap around porch.

We stand on the porch together, he searches his pockets for a key presumably and comes up empty, he curses to himself and I cringe at his language.

He gives up and knocks at the door.

"It's open!" A woman hollers from inside.

Embry scowls at the door and turns the - indeed open –handle and enters then moves aside to let me in.

The inside of his house is open plan and a little larger than most I have visited in La Push, it's clean but definitely look lived in, the open living room leads to a kitchen and dining area and on the right there's a staircase.

Embry heads straight for the kitchen and I follow him, unsure of what to do.

He pokes around in the fridge for a few minutes and I linger near the counter top, one hand resting on top as footsteps approach us.

A woman walks in then, her black hair is cut short and sharp against her shoulders, her grey dress suit fits her slim figure fully, she's fixes her watch then glances up, almond shaped eyes assessing the scene before her.

She meets my eyes and smiles tightly at me, I return it blushing too; she is obviously Embry's mom.

She clears her throat and Embry finally turn to face her, his arms full of suitable sandwich stuff.

"Em, you're home," she states.

He walks towards me and places the ingredients down on the counter I am leaning on. He nods in her direction, "Yup."

He turns once more and walks over to the bread bin retrieving half a loaf of bread.

His mom's eyes land on me again, "Who's this?"

Embry turns to meet her gaze fully and he returns to my side, "She's Bella Swan, the Chief's daughter, a friend of Jake."

His mom turns towards me, a warmer smile gracing her pretty features, "Hi, I'm Tiffany. Embry's mother."

I reach out and shake her hand when she offers it to me, "Nice to meet you."

She nods and then walks over to Embry's other side and whispers something to him before shooting me another smile and leaving through the front door.

Embry lets out a deep breath and I turn to face him, "You okay, Em?"

He glances at me out of the corner of his eye and nods, "Why don't you go see what's on TV."

"Okay," I say and wander to the sitting area, turn on the TV and surf the channels.

I settle on some movie about singing chipmunks.

I sink into the couch just as Embry joins me, a plate full of varied sandwiches in one hand and two smaller plates in the other.

He laughs at my choice of movie and settles next to me offering the sandwiches; I take a ham and cheese.

I'm about to take a bite when a loud wail rips through the air, it's followed by a series of louder cries and staggered breaths.

I turn to Embry, my brow crinkles in confusion and he is also frozen.

He swallows the food in his mouth, puts down his sandwich and turns towards the stairs, "I'll be right back."

I nod, still in shock as the cries continue and take a bite out of my sandwich just for something to do.

He takes the stairs and I hear him crooning for a few minutes and then the cries stop altogether.

He descends the stairs slowly, a tiny pink bundle cradled and comforted in his giant arms.

I almost swoon.

Embry sits down next to me again and sits the tot up in his lap so she's facing me.

He smiles at me, "This is Mia, my little sister."

She's beautiful; looking almost exactly like Tiffany, except the soft hair on her head is a deep brown colour.

I smile at him and reach out to take her tiny hand in mine, she follows my every movement with her almond shaped eyes and as soon as our skin makes contact she starts bawling again.

I immediately pull my hand back, embarrassed as I have no idea how to entertain or look after children.

Embry laughs as he bounces her slightly on his knee, when she quietens down for a second time he looks over at me, "Can you hold her for a minute?"

He doesn't wait for an answer, just places her in my arms and heads towards the kitchen.

Mia stares up at me, she wobbles and I catch her by the waist, my heart rate increases as I try to balance her in my lap.

She lifts a hand and pops her index finger into her mouth, I smile down at her and with the same hand, she then touches my lip.

I wrinkle my nose and move back out of her reach, then hold her up so she's standing in my lap with my support.

Her left hand reaches up once again and this time touches my cheek and grins at me, flashing me the only two teeth at the top of her mouth.

I chuckle and she seems to acknowledge the happy sound and giggles herself.

Then, without warning, she pushes her tiny hand into my hair and yanks.

I let out a yelp at her tight grasp and she giggles again, my grip on her loosens and she falls on her butt in my lap once again.

I bounce her a few times but she attempts to stand, so I help her up, she grasps my shoulders in either of her hands and falls towards me, her head resting on my left shoulder.

I close my eyes and smile softly to myself, breathing in her beautiful baby smell. Mia nuzzles my neck and I feel her tiny nose bump my collar.

I open my eyes and hold her tighter, an overwhelming sense of peace coming over me, a feeling I have never experienced before.

Embry plops down on the couch, this time armed with a half full baby bottle.

The corner of his mouth turns up as his eyes appraise us softly, "I think she likes you," he states then reaches up and caresses her dark head with his large hand.

I smirk over at him as I feel her flexing her lips against my collar bone, she bounces on her toes a little, "What's not to like?"

We both laugh and I sigh, "You didn't tell me you had a sister."

He shrugs, "I thought it'd be a surprise."

I snort and he shrugs once more, "Mom started dating this guy about a year ago, they said they were gonna try for a baby and here we have it."

I nod, "So he lives here with you."

"Yeah, pretty much," he holds out the bottle to me, "You wanna feed her?"

I gulp, "I really don't know how..." I trail off and he smiles.

"It's cool, just hold her like this," he helps re-position her so I'm supporting Mia with my left hand and she's half lying in my lap, "there we go. Now hold the bottle to her lips with you right hand and she should just take it."

I do as he says and Mia immediately starts drinking from the bottle, she kicks her legs a little and her arms reach up, I panic as she wobbles but Embry places a firm hand under her, holding her to me.

"She'll probably try to grab the bottle from you so just be careful." I nod and take a deep breath, tightening my grasp around her more confidently.

I rock absent-mindedly from side to side at a slow pace, watching, completely mesmerised as her eyes close yet she continues sucking.

Once Embry is confident that I can handle it, he reaches for the remote and channel surfs, settling on a marathon of The Big Bang Theory; I don't complain.

Embry picks up his plate and continues eating; we sit comfortably in silence for a few minutes.

I clear my throat, "So, did Sam really say that you can't be friends with Jake and Quil anymore?"

Embry nods, "But not for the reason they think, I wasn't stable when I first phased, I could have harmed them, this is the first time I've been home since."

It makes sense now, "Jake asked me to come here today, he really is worried about you."

Mia moans in my arms a little and I continue my rocking motion.

"I don't know what you should tell him, obviously you can't say anything about the wolves, things are just safer this way."

I nod, then a thought comes to me, "Wait didn't you say before that Quil and Jakes' dad both have the gene?"

He swallows and looks down, "Yeah, they'll be joining us soon, as long as this vamp is still out there, kids are gonna keep phasing."

My heart sinks as I think of how cruel it is that Jake's future is already planned for him, yet he's forbidden from knowing.

I make the irrational decision to be there for him, regardless of what Sam might consider dangerous.

I clear my throat, "How exactly do you phase, I mean, is there a ritual or something."

It's quiet for a moment and then Embry busts out laughing, his shoulders shaking, "Man, those stereotypes got you, huh?"

I blush and look down, "I just... I wasn't thinking is all."

He chuckles once more then turns serious, "It's nothing like that, at first, I felt this intense pain and burning, then I felt like I'd exploded and when I looked down, I was the wolf."

"So it just happens, like spontaneously," my brow furrows, I'm having a hard time picturing this.

He shrugs, "It's more like something triggers it off, usually anger or hurt."

I lift my head in understanding, "Oh..."

He grimaces, "Yeah..."

Mia pulls away from her bottle and sputters a little, "Lift her into sitting and wind her now Bella," Embry commands and I do as he says.

When she's settled back in my arms, Embry hands me a pacifier, I place it near her lips and she opens her mouth to take it, falling back asleep.

I take a deep breath, "So basically, I should just tell Jake that, you're okay and you'll talk to him when you are ready. Also, that this isn't Sam's fault, it's just something out of your control."

Embry nods sadly, "That should keep them away for a while, it'll make it easier."

"You miss them," I state, I don't need to ask that question; it's written all over his face.

"Yeah, we're best friends, especially Jake, we're like brothers."

Something about the way he says this catches my attention, I ask him tentatively, "You wish he was your brother, that Billy is your dad?"

He quiet for a minute but I can tell he's not mad.

He looks up at me, sorrow deep in his eyes and I gulp feeling a lump form in my throat, "Billy's great, he's pretty much the father figure for all of us, Sam, Paul, Jake, me..." he trails and swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"He's great and sometimes I envy their relationship, I wish..." he doesn't finish his sentence, but I already know what he wishes; that Billy was his father.

He picks up Mia's empty bottle from the table and spins it between his hands.

"I don't like feeling abandoned, I'm worried Mom will want her perfect family and she'll move away with Chris," he looks up at me, tears swimming in his eyes, "I can't ever leave the Rez, Bella."

My eyes widen and with my free hand I reach out and take his, squeezing it comfortingly as best I can, "Why can't you leave?"

The tears fall and he sniffles, my heart breaks for him and I feel my own tears building, I wanted to hug him so bad in this moment.

He wipes at his face with his free hand, "As long as we're phasing, we have to stay here, it's tribe tradition."

My brow furrows and I mentally curse the person who came up with that one, "But, what about college?"

He snorts, another tear falls onto his cheek, I let go of his hand and wipe it then cup his cheek, "We won't be able to go Bella, it's a fact."

"But what about in a few years, when all the vampires are gone?"

He shakes his head, "Most of us will probably end up dropping out of school, it's been a week and already I'm falling behind, nobody will take a drop out."

We're quiet for a moment and I try to digest this information, "Paul got into a real bad situation right before his senior year where he was failing badly in everything. But halfway through he started phasing. Obviously the Cullen's were here then so it wasn't that bad in terms of patrol. He still had plenty of time for school. Sam and Emily tutored him; he got good grades in his finals and accepted in a lot of colleges. The council restricted him from going."

I gasp at this information; _poor Paul..._

He takes a deep breath and let's it out slowly, gaining composure once more, he gestures to my arms and I hold out Mia carefully for him to take.

He lifts her in his large hands and cradles her against his chest.

_Something about seeing a big man holding a baby._

This time I swoon a little.

_**~OE~**_

I make my way over to the Clearwater's on foot, it's not far from Embry's house and he couldn't leave Mia alone to walk me anyway.

After finishing my sandwiches, reassuring Embry that he could talk to me any time and leaving him my cell number and having one last cuddle with Mia, I had said my goodbyes and left.

Leah's car is in the drive so I walk up the three stairs and knock on the door.

Sue answers a bright smile on her face, I smile in return glad she seemed to be getting on with life.

"Hey sweetie, you okay?"

She steps aside to let me in and I stop at the bottom of the stair, "Yeah, Leah gave me a ride down here and I don't have the truck, I was just wondering if she could take me home."

Sue nods, "Of course, head on up, she's in her room."

I smile at her once more the take the stairs and approach her door.

I knock and it swings open, she reaches one hand out, grabs the front of my shirt and pulls me into her room, before slamming the door shut.

She turns to face me, "What happened?!"

I shrug and walk over to her bed, "We ate breakfast and then I went to Embry's place and met his little sister."

Her jaw drops, "That's it?! That's all you have to say?! You visited my ex-boyfriend, had breakfast with him and his _fiancé _and then tell me nothing?!"

I pull my shoulder up to my chin, "I just wanted to know why Embry had been all weird this week, I met him, he's fine."

She nods, deep in thought and not really listening to me, I can see the cogs turning in her head but I ignore it, I know I can't tell her the truth.

She quiet for a while, then a soft smile graces her face, one I rarely see, "Embry's sister, Mia, she's the cutest thing ever isn't she?"

I smile too, "Yeah, she's adorable, except when she's pulling your hair out."

Leah chuckles, "Yeah, that's not cool."

I meet her eyes, "Have you met her?"

Leah nods, "Yeah, Mom works at the clinic, but her and Tiffany are friends, she brings Mia over sometimes."

She wrinkles her nose, "She's cute, but then she goes home at the end of the day so..." she shrugs, "I don't think I'd be able to handle it if she was my own."

My eyes widen, "You mean you don't want kids?!"

She shrugs, "Nope."

I nod and pick at a thread on her comforter, each to their own I suppose, "Can you drive me home, Lee, I still need to cook something for Charlie."

She nods and picks up her keys of her dresser.

We pass Seth on the stairs, making his way up, "Hi Seth, Bye Seth."

He chuckles, Leah calls out to Sue, "Mom I'll be back in forty, if I'm not, send out the search team."

I roll my eyes and we exit her house, make our way over to the car and get in.

As she drives, I feel someone watching me, their eyes moving with the pace of the car.

_**~OE~**_

After Leah and I say our goodbyes, I head inside, turn on the usual lights and get to warming some leftover's up from the dinner the night before. I leave them in the microwave and head for the bathroom.

I wash up quickly and make my way to my room, I clear my bed, throwing random clothes in the hamper and climb under the comforter. I reach for my cell phone of the bedside table and scroll through the names, find 'Jake' and hit the call button.

He picks up after a few short rings, "Uh... Hello."

I smile at how adorable he sounds, "So…" I drag out the word, so it now has ten syllables, "Mission COE?"

There's a long pause on the other side, and some shuffling, "Oh yeah," he clears his throat, "How'd that go, Bells?"

I sit up straighter and sigh trying to find a harmless way to say this, "He's feeling much better."

Jake sighs in return, "Come on Bells, he's my best friend, I want the truth."

I nod even though he can't see it, "He's honestly fine Jake, he's..." I trail off , "He's hurt to that he can't talk to you guys but he said to tell you it's not Sam's fault, Sam's helping him."

I decide to carry on and ignore Jake's sarcastic snort.

"It's because of something out of his control, he didn't really say much more, we watched TV, ate something and I met Mia."

Jake sighs, "She's the best, isn't she?"

I smile, "Yeah, she is."

"And, he didn't say anything about me or Quil?" Jake pushes.

I internally groan and fall sideways, landing on my side, "He just said he'd talk to you when he feels ready."

Jake scoffs, "He's acting like a Douche."

I gasp at the word and Jake chuckles, I narrow my eyes even though he can't see me, "Goodnight, Jacob Black."

"Night Bells, You're the best."

I sigh dramatically, "If I had a dollar for all the times I've heard that…"

He chuckles, "Thanks again, Night."

I sigh, "Night," and hang up.

I place my cell phone on the night stand and swing my legs over the bed and place my feet on the floor and face the window.

"Well that was just too sweet!"

I jump and my hand covers my mouth.

Paul is stood there, dressed in the usual, one bare foot propped up against the wall next to the open window.

I drop my hand, "What are you doing here?!"

He completely ignores my question and pushes of the wall with his foot.

"Tut, tut..."

I raise a brow at him and sit back at the foot of the bed; he moves and sits next to me, "I'm disappointed in you little red."

I frown in confusion, "Why's that?"

"You were in La Push all day and didn't even bother to come see me," he sighs dramatically and throws his right arm around my shoulders, pulling me into him, "I'm really hurt."

I scoff and try to shake his muscular arm off of me to no avail; I huff and cross my arms, throwing my left leg over my right one, "Sure you are."

He nods solemnly and leans towards me, "I think you should make it up to me."

My heart speeds up to an impossible level, but I raise both brows in his direction, "Oh really?"

"Mm-hmm…" he trails off seeming happy that I'm playing along.

"And just what did you have in mind, Dearest Paul?" I say in the most saccharine sweet voice I can manage.

He drops his arm from around me, faces me more fully and leans in closer, "Lay with me," he says in a husky whisper.

A squeak escapes me and I immediately move off the bed, I turn to glare at him and he's sat there, shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"You think that was funny?" I ask, outraged, but more embarrassed by my reaction to him.

He chuckles once more, "Yeah, from where I was sat anyway, it was hilarious."

I glower and cross my arms, "What do you want?" I snap eager to get rid of him. "Victoria strikes again," I blanch at his casual mention of her, he spreads his arms open, "I'm here to save the day once again, little red."

My brow furrows, "Sam and Jared are out alone."

He shakes his head, "I got _wounded _yesterday, so I get to stay and babysit, Embry's out with them."

I lift my head in understanding, "So can't you, like, wait outside or something, I really want to get some sleep, it's been a long day."

His eyes widen at my dismissal then immediately after his smooth mask is back in place, he shrugs, "Fine, I just figured I'd say goodnight, it's kinda boring out there."

I move over to my bed and roll my eyes, there was no way I was gonna invite him to stay; besides Charlie would be home soon.

I climb under the cover and sink down on my back, "Goodnight Paul."

He stand and stretches, I watch as the muscles in his back contract deliciously, my cheeks flame and I turn on my side facing the window, "Night little red."

He leaves through the window, again, taking his time and glancing back at me several times but I don't cave in.

I smile as the window slowly slides shut and his figure disappears.

1 point for Team Swan.

_**A/N: This story is my favourite. I'm going through and reading whilst editing it as I post each chapter and I keep making myself smile. Let me know what you thought in a review please! Hugs, Chandini x**_


	9. Chapter 8 - Talking

_**A/N: Thank you once again for your follows/favourites/comments, I appreciate each and every one of them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing SM owns all.**_

_**Someone commented that I didn't let Sue grieve for long before she gets with Charlie. Sue and Charlie are not together yet guys, they just fell asleep next to each other however anyone with eyes can see that it will happen eventually. (Also Harry has been passed for nearly three months… I know it's not that long but this is fiction… *grins*)**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

_**1**__**st**__** Dec**_

I trudge downstairs and rub my eyes whilst fixing my dressing gown. It was 06:00am, a little too early for me to be up on a school day. I smooth back my hair and glance quickly in the hall mirror before making my way to the front door, unlocking the main lock and then the [Extra Precautious] inside lock.

_Yeah, I'd rolled my eyes when Charlie had had that installed, too._

I swing open the door to reveal Charlie, smiling sheepishly with his cheeks tinged slightly red, standing there with his keys in his right hand.

I raise my brow questioningly, funny how our roles seemed to have switched.

He shuffles his feet for a second so I decide to play along and cross my arms over my chest, leaning sideways into the door frame.

"I… uh…" he trails of awkwardly and I level my gaze at him, taking full advantage of the situation.

Charlie lifts his left hand and scratches the back of his neck, "You, um, probably engaged the inside lock last night, which is why I couldn't get in and had to call for you by throwing small rocks at your window, which didn't set off the alarm, why was the alarm not set, Bells?" he finishes his ramble with his hands poised on his hips.

I drop my arms by my sides, "Don't try to turn this back on me!"

I turn, making my way to the kitchen and call over my shoulder, "I want you showered and seated at the kitchen table in twenty minutes Chief, now get to it!"

The front door shuts behind me and I hear his booted feet stomp up the stairs.

I pull out various pots and pans, making more noise than usual, trying to drown out my giggles.

_**~OE~**_

Twenty minutes later, I place a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of Charlie but purposefully leave the syrup on the counter behind the microwave.

I take the two mugs over to the table and place them down, sliding Charlie's coffee towards him and holding my tea in both hands and then sit before him.

I pull my plate towards me, pick up my knife and fork and start eating.

Slowly, with calculated movements Charlie does the same, "We out of syrup, Bells?"

I put down my utensils and meet his gaze, "So, you stayed at the Clearwater's last night?"

Charlie clears his throat and pushes his plate away slightly, "It's not like that Bells, Sue and I stayed up talking quite late so I crashed on their couch."

I lean back in my chair, feeling guilty for making him explain himself, "Dad, I was just playing around."

He huffs out a laugh and then carries on eating, "For a second there I thought you were for real, I thought you were gonna ground me,"

His shoulders shake with silent laughter; I roll my eyes and retrieve the syrup, sit back down and slide it over to him.

He smiles softly as he takes it, "Thanks, Bells," I start eating my own again but remind him, "Not too much dad," he huffs but carries in eating.

We eat in silence for a few minutes; Charlie picks up the paper and takes a sip of his coffee.

He puts his cup down with more force than usual, throws the paper to the right of him and leans back, sighing heavily.

I try to meet his eyes but he avoids me, bringing his left hand up to rub his forehead.

"Dad, you okay?"

He finally meets my eyes, "Another one went missing, Bells."

My brow furrows in confusion, "What do you mean, dad?"

Charlie picks up his coffee again, "Hiker's been going missing for the past month or so, at first we thought they was animal attacks, but the bodies…" he trails of and finishes his coffee.

Cold fear runs through me and my heart speeds up, "What about the bodies?"

Charlie shakes his head then sighs and leans forward, "You gonna pass out on me, Bells."

I shake my head and take a deep breath to try and steady myself, "I'm fine, what did you mean about the bodies?"

"Nothing, Bells, it's just, well…" he trails off and I school my expression, not giving away an inch of my internal panic.

I clear my throat, "What do you think it is?"

Charlie's brow furrows, his worry lines becoming more prominent, "We're going with the wild animal theory, to keep people outta the woods, other than that; I'd say we're just as clueless as a two-year old with crossword puzzle." He scratches his head and shakes it, "The bodies are drained completely of their blood. We have no idea what animal could be doing that."

I manage to hold back my gasp. My heart pounds whilst my mind calculates the fastest way to contact Sam, "I hope you find something soon dad."

He picks up his dishes, walk over to the sink and places them inside, "I hope so too sweetheart, I hope so too," he leans down and kisses my forehead before walking out of the kitchen and front door to where his cruiser is waiting.

I glance at the time on the microwave. It was only seven so I still had plenty of time before school. I take my own dishes to the sink and start washing them methodologically, one by one, as I hear the cruiser start up and the sound of the engine fades.

When I'm done I dry my hands on the dish rag, run up stairs and into my room, I pick up my old pair of jeans from the top of my clothes hamper and dig around in the pockets. I finally find what I'm looking for; a tiny scrap of paper with Sam's number scrawled on it.

I take a deep breath and descend the stairs at a slower pace, once in the kitchen; I pull over a chair to the telephone on the wall and sink into it.

My hands shake as I try three times to dial the number, I hang up the phone violently and sit back, throwing my hands over my eyes and rubbing.

"Stressed, little red?" a soft voice drawls and I jump a mile in the air, drop my hands and glare at him.

He shuts the back door slowly, baiting me.

"Why do you keep doing that, Paul?!" I snap, the anger and stress and anxiety running through me putting me in a nasty mood.

He shrugs ignoring my outburst, he reaches for an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and bites into it noisily, he chews slowly whilst I continue staring him down. "Just finished patrol, saw you freaking out, figured I'd stop by and see what's up," he pulls a chair over to face me and plops down in it his limbs sprawled out comfortably, "What's up, little red?"

I lean forward and rest my elbows on my knees, rubbing at my forehead, I glance up at him, "Charlie was just telling me something and I thought maybe I should let Sam know."

He nods, his eyes on the scrunched up piece of paper in my hands, I let out a breath and start to straighten out the creases, "What is it that you felt he should know?"

I meet his eyes and he schools his expression into one of concern, I relax slightly knowing he wasn't about to start teasing me, I don't think I'd be able to take it today.

"People are still going missing." I don't mean for it to sound so accusatory, but it does and I flinch.

Paul's eyes flash and a scowl over take his features, "We're trying our hardest," he spits out and I flinch again. "You could at least show a little appreciation."

I shake my head, "I didn't mean it like that Paul." I say quietly, he holds my gaze for a few seconds then nods and drops his eyes.

I clear my throat, "Charlie said something about the bodies, that they were all drained of blood, I was just worried, I mean, they could easily guess what the attacker really is and then they'd all be in danger."

Paul leans back in his chair, finishes the apple and throws the core over his shoulder.

My eyes widen and I get ready to reprimand him, except it lands perfectly in the trash can, I try to hide my anger but it's too late, he's already seen it and he smirks cockily at me.

I scowl and look down at my lap, "I'm worried, do you think that they'd go so far as to send out search parties, Charlie would be out in the forest with little to no protection."

I worry my bottom lip to the point where I taste blood, Paul sighs heavily and leans towards me.

His hand reaches out and takes mine softly in his grasp, the familiar warmth feels nice and I relax a little more.

He ducks his head down to meet my eyes, his body bent at a weird angle, "Listen little red, we're trying our best, and don't worry about the Chief or the Deputy's, they've been around a few times but we always keep them in our sights."

My heart beat staggers at the thought of Charlie out there in the forest, running into Victoria and not being able to escape.

A heavy hand falls on my shoulder and I jump at the contact, Paul's face comes into my line of vision his brow furrowed, "Breath little red," He says with urgency behind it and I gasp out a tiny breath.

He stands and pulls me up with him and then against him, I do little to protest and instead move closer to him, holding my arms down by his sides and pressing my face into his shirt clad chest, breathing in his scent.

"We keep our eye on the guys whenever they're out, don't worry, nothing will happen to them."

I prop my chin up on his chest and meet his eyes; he gazes softly down at me and bring one hand up, his thumb tracing my cheek.

I close my eyes and relax fully against him, not ready to deal with the traitorous feelings coursing through me; I open them once again and meet his, the walls finally down and nothing but warmth staring back at me.

The walls around my heart don't crumble; they melt.

"I _promise _you_._" He vows.

_**A/N: Paul has a soft side, aw… review please! Hugs, Chandini x**_


	10. Chapter 9 - Play-Fight

_**A/N: Thank you for all of your comments, I love reading them and knowing what you guys think!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, SM owns all.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

_**13**__**th**__** Dec**_

I stand at the kitchen sink eating my cereal and stare out the window as snowflakes the size of feathers fall continuously, coating everything in a thick blanket of white.

The snow had started last night and was still going steady. Charlie had braved the twenty minute walk into work this morning as the cruiser's tires were half buried. As soon as he'd left, school's reception had texted me that school would be closed today and tomorrow which gave us a four-day weekend. Apparently the pipes were frozen and it was below the appropriate temperature to allow students and staff in. the janitors were working on it.

This meant that I had a whole day to myself. _Great._

I finish my cereal and place the bowl down in the sink just as the front door creaks open. I jump and turn in time to see Charlie enter the kitchen. I frown, "Did you get sick at work dad? Is everything okay?"

He rolls his eyes and nods at me and then makes his way over to the ready coffee pot. "I heard about the school being closed, most of the guys are at the station today." Charlie pulls out two mugs from the cupboard above and pours out the coffee. He fixes mine the way I like it and hands it to me. I take a sip and wait for him to elaborate.

Charlie shrugs, "I figured I'd take the day off and we could do something here." He looks a little out of his depth. "I've been so busy at the station and it's already nearly Christmas, I figured we should put up a tree and some tinsel to make this place look a little festive."

A genuine smile breaks out across my face and I nod my head eagerly, "Dad, that sounds like a great idea."

"Great ideas are the only kind I have Bella." Charlie quips and his moustache twitches.

I roll my eyes and make my way to the opposite counter top, "Sure, sure dad."

He chuckles and takes a seat at the table, I turn and lean back against the counter facing him and slowly sip my coffee.

"So I was thinking, maybe this year we could put up a real tree. How's that sound?" he asks.

"It sounds good dad. One question though, where are we gonna find one?"

He smiles wide, his eyes sparkling with a child-like mirth, "We could go out into the forest, there's a small clearing with plenty of Fir trees, the Jefferson's recommended it to me last year."

My heart sinks to my stomach at the mention of the forest but I put it away and remind myself to text one of the guys and warn them, "Sure dad. I haven't had a real tree in years."

He nods and continues to drink his coffee, "I'm gonna need to get the old truck outta the garage, you better put on your hiking boots Bells, I wonder if that truck will start, it's a good thing Jake is coming along."

Charlie's rambling now, buzzing with excitement, half talking to me, half to himself.

"Dad," I interrupt him, "Are the Black's coming with us?"

He runs a hand through his salt and pepper hair, "Yeah, and the Clearwater's."

I nod, intrigued by this new information.

"I figure those kids need a change of scenery, to do something fun." He mumbles and finishes his drink in one last swallow.

I smile widely at the sweet nature of my father, "Yeah dad, it should be fun."

Charlie stands; he walks over to the bits and bobs cupboard and fishes out the old truck keys.

"We'll bring everyone back here, decorate the tree and the place and then we can just order take out."

I shoot him a disapproving look and he rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, it's just for one night Bells, then we can go back to eating your health food tomorrow."

"Fine," I say and then quickly add, "but we're ordering maximum veggies on the pizza dad."

He chuckles and nods before exiting the kitchen and I smile to myself.

Guess I wouldn't be spending the day alone after all.

_**~OE~**_

I make my way downstairs after showering and layering on clothes. Charlie is still in his room changing out of his uniform. I walk stealthily to the kitchen and glance over my shoulder, when I'm confident that Charlie won't come inside for a while I tip-toe over to the phone on the wall and pick up the receiver.

Holding the scrap piece of paper that has Sam's number on it in one hand, the receiver now wedged between my shoulder and ear, I dial with my free hand.

"Hello," Emily's soft voice answer's on the other end.

I smile genuinely. Although I hadn't been back since that one morning, I no longer held any negative feelings against her, she was just too sweet.

"Hey Emily it's me, Bella."

She chuckles softly, "I kinda figured. What can I do for you, sweetie?"

I fidget with the sleeve of my shirt, "I was just wondering if any of the guys were around."

"Oh well they're actually all out patrolling at the moment," she trails off, so I wait patiently for her to finish, "is everything okay?"

I nod then realise she can't see me, "Uh yeah, Charlie and I are going into the forest to look for a Christmas tree, I just figured I should warn the guys you know, so we don't bump into them or something."

"Oh that sounds nice." She sighs and then continues. "They found another trail last night so they've been following it since." I gulp and she tries to sooth me. "Bella it will be fine. Last night when Sam checked in he said they were heading towards the Canadian border. They won't be back this way if they've chased it that far."

I bite my lip, "I don't know. I could make some excuse for Charlie, fake illness so we stay at home. The Black's and Clearwater's are coming along. I don't want to put them all in danger too."

Emily hums in agreement, "If Billy is going with you then it should be safe. The wolves check in with the council more often than me so if he's willing to go out there then the guys must still be chasing the vampire way out of our land."

I nod realising she's right. Billy wouldn't willingly allow us to trail off into the forest if Victoria was close by. My heart goes out to the wolves. Wherever they are, I hope they are safe.

"Thanks for telling me Emily. And if Sam or any of the guys check in please let them know."

"Sure I will," she hangs on the line.

I go to hang up but something stops me, "Wait, Emily. Do you wanna do something tomorrow? You could come over here and we could have lunch or bake?"

"Erm..." she trails of uneasily and I have to admit, I'm slightly offended. Here I was extending the branch and she didn't seem to be co-operating.

"I don't really like to leave the Rez, Bella," she finishes quietly and my earlier mood deflates and I instantly feel like a terrible person. "It's nothing personal," she continues, assuming my silence is in anger, "It's just that people tend to you know, _stare._"

I swallow thickly, "It's okay Emily, I just figured maybe we could hang out."

She lets out what sounds like a relieved breath and then clears her throat, "You could come down here if you like, tomorrow I mean."

I smile, "I guess it's a date then."

She giggles, "It's a date."

I hang up still smiling and turn to find Charlie staring at me with his arms folded over his chest.

He raises a brow and I blush, "You got a date tomorrow, Bells."

I shake my head, my blush deepening, "It's just. Erm… you remember Sam Uley?"

Charlie's brow furrow, I can see the question has taken him off guard, "Big guy, helps with security on the Rez?"

I nod and clear my throat, "That was his fiancé; she invited me over for lunch."

Charlie lifts his head in understanding, "Sweet girl she is, a real shame 'bout that bear attack, I'd say it pretty much ruined her life. I'm glad you're making friends, Bells."

I smile at him and he shrugs, "Billy called on my cell, says they'd be here soon, Jake's bringing some of his tools. That truck just won't start."

My brow furrows, "Should I pack a bag with first aid and flashlights?"

He nods, "Sure, there's an empty backpack in the closet where we keep the linen at the top. Fill it up with emergency kit stuff and I'll carry it whilst we walk."

_**~OE~**_

I exit the house and stand on the top step as Charlie and Jake help Billy out of a small red car I don't recognise and into his chair. I walk over to them. Billy greets me first, "Hey Bella, how you doin'?" I lean down and give him a hug, "I'm good Billy, how are you?"

He smiles widely, "I'm good, sweet-pea, real good."

Charlie and he make conversation and I turn to Jake just as he slams the driver's door shut, "Hey Jake."

"Bells!" he yells, causing our dad's to stop talking and frown in his direction.

He charges forward and I blanch, before I can even attempt to run away I'm swept up in his Jake's arms and he's swinging me around like a child.

I giggle gleefully, aware of our father's but having way too fun to care, I squeal as Jake's grip tightens and he lifts me higher, spinning me one more time before lowering me to the ground.

He holds onto my forearms to help me catch my balance as we both gasp for breath.

My eyes meet his, mirroring mine and shining with mirth as we giggle, I gasp and lean over on my side a little trying to relieve the stitch.

"Is that your car?" I gesture over his shoulder and he mock scowls at me

"Yes, and it's not an 'it', it's a _she, _he grumbles defensively.

I nod solemnly, holding back my giggles at his overprotectiveness for a heap of metal.

The sound of another car door closing has me spinning around in time to be caught in another bear hug by Seth.

We pull away and he places a sloppy loud kiss on my cheek, I chuckle as I pull away and reach up to ruffle his hair.

Leah walks over to us at a slow pace and I glance briefly over her shoulder to wave at Sue.

"Adios Swan," she hollers.

I snort out in laughter still giddy from before, "That means _Goodbye!_"

She dismisses her mistake with a wave of her hand, "Eh, what does it matter, none of us are Spanish anyway."

We're silent for a few seconds, and then we all nod and shrug in agreement. Leah kicks the toe of her boot against mine, "Great shoes, huh?"

I roll my eyes, "Not exactly, but necessary."

"Let's go guys," Charlie calls from behind me and Leah and I turn to follow, Jake already up ahead, assisting Billy and Seth bouncing in front of us.

_**~OE~**_

Seth and I walk side by side, lagging behind everyone else with our joined hands swinging between us.

We had driven for ten minutes, taking the truck to the edge of the trail. It would also be used to carry the tree on the way back. Sue had also bought her car. Some of us would have to travel with her on the way back. Charlie starts on the trail informing us of a clearing where the Fir trees were.

Sue and Leah are up ahead of us with their arms linked, making their way carefully through the snow. Charlie and Billy are leading us, with Jake pushing Billy in his chair.

I take advantage of the situation and ask Seth, "How have you been?" It's been over three months since Harry's death but I like to make sure he's okay, just as Leah does with me.

He glances sideways at me and nods, kicking up snow as we go along, "I'm good."

I smile at him and moments later he returns it with greater enthusiasm, "S'cool now that I have two big sisters to look out for me." Our shoulders bump and I squeeze his hand tightly in mine.

"Really? Do you have a favourite Seth?" I ask teasingly.

His eyes widen and then he cough's, blushing under his dark skin, his eyes flicker over to Leah, he coughs again, "I love you both the same."

I reign in my chuckles at his expense but grin widely at him, "I love you too, Sethy!"

He throws his arm over my shoulder and pulls me into his side, "Good, just don't call me that."

This time I do laugh a little.

Up ahead the guys enter what must be a small clearing where the trees are planted.

Charlie turns whilst Billy and Jake carry on carefully, "Up here, we can cut one down from here," Charlie shouts.

Seth and I glance at each other, our grins so wide they hurt and then turn and sprint towards the clearing.

We pass Sue and Leah and Seth accidently nudges his sister whilst running, "Hey!" she calls out behind us.

I let go of Seth's hand and run up ahead a little, making the first footpath in the untouched snow. I stare up at the clear sky and take a deep breath of the fresh air, it feels liberating.

When my gaze returns to the others, everyone has joined us in the clearing. I roll my eyes as Charlie continues to give some tree related lecture to the rest of our guests.

A sudden thought strikes me and I grin whilst crouching stealthily. I lift some snow, press it into a ball with my gloved hands and promptly launch it in Charlie's direction.

It splats against the collar of his jacket, most falling to the ground but some making its way inside, he jumps at the contact and stops talking about trees.

He spins rapidly, his eyes zoning in on me whilst the other's whoop with laughter. I try to look innocent bur lose control over my grin.

Another snow ball hits Charlie, this time provided by Seth and Charlie seems to unfreeze, he turns on Seth, crouches and starts forming his own snow ball.

A full out fight breaks out, Sue walks over to where Billy is parked to keep out of the way as Jake and Leah run closer to me into the middle of the clearing joining in.

A snowball hits my back and I turn to find Jake smirking at me, I narrow my eyes at him and dig for another snowball, he mocks gasps and bends to make his own. I throw mine and it barely grazes his shoulder, before he can straighten up I squeal and run to duck behind Leah, using her as my human shield.

She continues to violently pelt Seth and Jake whilst I watch her back and constantly inform her of Charlie's failed attacks, Sue and Billy laugh loudly from where they are on the other side of the clearing, tears running down their cheeks.

I shriek as Leah suddenly turns on me, a snowball in her raised hand and a warning look on her face. I squeal and run forward into the cover of the tree's, panting as I run to take cover, her booted feet gaining on me.

I run further, a stupid grin on my face until I'm sure she is no longer following me. I stop and lean against a tree, bent over trying to catch my breath. I can still hear hoots from the clearing a little ways away, I laugh breathlessly and shake my head to myself.

It goes quiet for a few seconds and uneasiness takes over me, I straighten and go to make my way to where the sounds from the others were before when a sudden unnatural breeze causes snow to fall from the braches above me.

I freeze and try to swallow but it gets stuck. I start to shake and glance up. More snow falls from the moving branches and I flinch as some drops onto my cheek. I look around at the other trees. The branches are moving but not as violently as this one. Something had touched it.

Panic rises in me; I recognise that unnatural shift.

I close my eyes for a moment and try to collect my scattered brain. All I had to do was run back to the clearing, tell Charlie I was sick and wanted to go home and get them all out of here. I doubt a vampire would try to attack us in the middle of the day in public.

The breeze shifts again but this time something brushes against the front of my parka. My treacherous mine conjures up an image of Victoria's beautiful face, her beauty contorted with anger and menace, my heart jump starts again and I forget all rationality, turn and run in the opposite direction.

My breath comes out in little huffs as I try to find a break in the trees so I can turn and find my family. I open my mouth and pant, tiny gasping panicked noises start to escape me. Tears rush down my cheeks and I start to sob, making it even harder for me to run.

Rushes of air fill my ears and I turn to glance over my shoulder, trying to see if she is following me; big mistake. Just as I break through the trees I trip forward and fall onto the ground.

Stinging in my left hand brings attention to the cut just below my palm; I hold my breath and cringe as a tiny drop of blood trickles out of the cut and falls contrastingly to the snow below.

Another breeze has my hair whipping around and I scramble to my feet and go to run.

The air is knocked out of me as I take in my surroundings. This isn't any ordinary clearing.

_It's Edward's meadow…_

_**A/N: I'd love to read your thoughts on this one. Review? Hugs, Chandini x**_


	11. Chapter 10 - Relapsing

_**Thank you for all of your reviews/favourites/follows. I squeal so loud when I see them and enjoy reading what you think of my work!**_

_**Disclaimer: SM own all, I own nothing.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

_**13**__**th**__** Dec [still…]**_

* * *

_**It's Edward's meadow…**_

… The cold air, the snow and the coldness within me numbs me and for a moment I just stand there.

It's the same, yet so different. It is still a perfect circle, as though someone has deliberately pulled out the trees and shrubs to make it so. However instead of blooming flowers and billowing wispy grass; it's dead.

The whole of the circle is covered in a thick layer of barely touched snow. I stand completely motionless, my body tense and my breaths coming out in little puffs visible in the frosty climate. I close my eyes and the memories flood me.

_Laying here__ side by side with Edward. His beautiful face turned to mine, smiling, telling me that I'm beautiful__, __us __talking about anything __and everything, __laughing__ freely without abandon_.

Pain in my chest constricts as the hole that was slowly healing rips open without warning. I cry out and sink to my knees in slow motion and tears tumble down my cheeks. I don't even try to wipe them.

I let out a sob and the tears fall faster, I clench my fists then moan out in pain as I bring my focus to my left hand, I glare down at the bright red blood, cursing it for running through my veins, for causing all this pain. I turn my palm into the snow and press down hard.

The pain is welcomed and I sob loudly in anger and hurt, I take staggered breaths trying to control myself.

"Isabella," it sounds like a whisper in the breeze but the shivers that run through me alert me to the fact that I am no longer alone.

My head snaps up and my heart beats out of chest but for a completely different reason this time, then it stops completely.

I scramble to my feet, instinctively clasping my left hand behind my back; I desperately try to swallow past the lump in my throat and manage to choke out, "Laurent!"

I sniffle and clear my throat, lifting my right hand to wipe at my nose and cheeks.

He stands motionless on the other side of the meadow, his olive skin pale in the supernatural way, his feet are bare and dirty, his pants and shirt ripped and smeared with blood. He lifts his head and the sudden movement causes me to jump, my breath staggers and I finally meet his eyes.

Piercing black orbs stare back at me, dazed with what I recognise to be bloodlust.

I gulp and go to take a step back.

His eyes snap to my feet and I freeze.

A ghost of a smile lifts one side of his full lips and then a smirk breaks out.

I stop breathing all together, fully aware of the danger I am in, he meets my eyes again, his gaze menacing and cocks his head slightly, "You remember me?" he drawls in his exotic voice.

Alarm bells ring in my head, he looks so unstable and out of control.

I give up trying to tame my wild breathing, my fear taking over any functioning parts of my brain.

He takes a few calculated steps to the left, moving slightly closer to me and I clench my left hand tighter behind my back.

He stops and raises a brow at me, "The Cullen's left you."

It's not a question and for this, I flinch. I try to clear my throat and retort but end up sputtering like an idiot and just nod dumbly at him.

A tiny smile grazes his dark features and a shiver runs through me, I mentally go over the contents of my pockets.

_Crap._

Nothing that would even remotely harm him or set him alight. Charlie had all the stuff we'd need in his backpack including matches. _Charlie…_oh gosh and the others. I send up a silent prayer, wishing for their safety. And then I panic. Laurent's clothes were filthy and _blood-stained, _what if he'd already… I swallow down bile.

Looking around frantically I make the mistake of taking my eyes off of him. I'm unable to come up with any escape plan strategies either so I decide to keep him talking, to bait him and just hope that either a wolf would find me or that he'd change his mind and walk away; I was hoping it would be the second.

"When I saw the house empty, I thought they'd have taken you with them," he pauses and meets my eyes, "but here you are."

My throat tightens and I breathe harshly through my nose.

He moves back to the right, replacing the distance between us and stands tall, his gaze never wavering from mine, "Do they visit often?"

I gulp, my eyes watering once again, I search the trees around us and take my eyes off of him again. Big mistake.

It's too late, my eyes snap back towards me and this time he's right in front of me, I stare up at him, he's much taller than I remember and up this close I can see his pitch black pupils are tinged red.

His right hand grips my chin and holds my face firmly; I shiver from both the fear coursing through me and the memories of the feelings that temperature once evoked.

The coldness of his marble skin is harsher than the cold air, "I thought not," he chuckles and brings his face closer to mine.

At this point I'm way beyond controlling the pathetic whimpers that escape me, tears fall down my cheeks helplessly.

I clear my throat, trying to distract him, "I- I thought you went to Alaska?"

He straightens, as if my question has taken him off guard and releases my face, he moves backwards but I don't relax, I know fully well that I am still in danger.

"I did," he looks around the meadow, his eyes are dazed once again, "I got tired after a while, being a vegetarian…" he trails off dramatically, "… is not my thing," he chuckles again.

A thoughtful look comes over his face and I hurry to keep him distracted, hoping and praying that none of my family stumble this way.

"V-Victoria's been a-around." I stutter.

He smirks, an evil glint in his eyes, "Ah yes, the missing hikers, she's such a bad girl isn't she."

My brow furrows as he sighs heavily, "She's not going to be happy about this." He shakes his head at me and I swallow audibly.

"A-about what?" my voice catches.

He faces me fully, "About me killing you," he says nonchalantly.

I stumble back and his eyes dart to my feet, "She wants revenge, Isabella, an eye for an eye, your Edward killed her James," he moves forward with calculated movements. I raise my right hand and swipe at my cheeks desperately hoping that the others don't find me.

He's right in front of me again, he sighs, "She'll be so mad."

"Then why don't you wait for her," I sob uselessly.

"Oh, no, no, no, ssh," he coo's and brings both hands up to cup my face, "It's not that simple Isabella, you see, I was here hunting, you caught me at a bad time and I can't deny that you smell simply… mouth-watering."

I whimper, accepting my fate and fully aware of the fact that in this moment, this is how my life was going to end. I sob fruitlessly, the tiny amount of survival instinct in me forcing me to do anything to save my own life; I beg, "No, please…"

He looks at me sympathetically and strokes the backs of his fingers against my cheek, "Shh Isabella, you are lucky I was the one to find you," I meet his eyes confused as my heart continues to jump out of my chest, "If you knew what she had planned for you," he shudders, a faraway look in his eyes.

Another breeze sends strands of my hair into the air and brings his attention back to me, he inhales deeply, "Mouth-watering…" he says again, his eyes turning darker if possible.

I close my eyes, bracing myself for death; _Charlie, Renee, Leah, Jake, Seth, I love you…_

More tears leak from my now slightly opened eyes as I see Laurent once again raise his head to the breeze.

He pauses and then his gaze snaps over my shoulder. His eyes widen in fear and his grip on me loosens.

I realise in this moment that I'm acting completely stupid but I have to see what has him so scared, I turn my back on him, only to come face to face with a huge, horse sized, black wolf; _Sam._

I gasp and the restrictions in my chest loosen, I close my eyes in disbelief and relief, _they've found me._

"I don't believe it," Laurent whispers from behind me.

Sam stalks forward slowly and I stand stock still forgetting the situation for a moment as I admire his grace and beauty, despite his size.

As he moves fully from the trees, two others move beside him, flanking him, though I have no idea who they are, _Paul, maybe…_

My heart gives a traitorous squeeze.

One is chocolate brown the other grey, with brown spots along his muzzle, this one looks at me and I gasp, his eyes are undoubtedly human.

They stalk forward, the black one still the tallest, when all three are stood in the clearing they stop, my brow furrows; one was missing.

I gulp and glance over my shoulder, then turn halfway so I can see both the wolves and Laurent.

Sam opens his mouth, bringing his razor sharp teeth into view and lets out an animalistic roar; I jump and bring a hand up to cover my mouth as the three wolves charge forward.

Laurent turns his eyes wide with horror and runs.

_He ran away…_

As the wolves follow, the fur of the grey spotted one brushes me, knocking me back a little, I shiver from the feeling.

Within seconds they disappear into the trees and from my sight.

The weight of what just almost occurred comes crashing down on me

I sink into the snow, my pants already wet from kneeling on the ground before, and lean forward in shock, then throw up violently.

When I'm done, I spit on the ground and haul myself straight up, then wipe my hand across the back of my mouth.

A sharp pain reminds me of the cut to my hand and I fight to stop myself from vomiting again, I wonder briefly if Charlie and the others are looking for me, I feel a pang of guilt for this.

I pull myself up and stagger on forward in the opposite direction of the wolves. I trip several times, the consequences of what could have been continuously knocking the breath out of me.

A burning in my side has me stopping once again and I lean against a tree as my stomach churns again. I spit out bile once more then swipe my hand across my mouth.

A series of growls fill the air and startle me, I jump and run until they start to fade, looking over my shoulder several times, I turn to have another look over my shoulder and then face forward again only to run smack bang into a solid wall of muscle.

Big hands clasp my upper arms before I can fall and pull me up against a naked chest.

I gasp out his name in relief, "Paul!"

His grip tightens around my arms and he pulls me back away from himself a step or so, his eyes are dazed, blazing yellow, and his nostrils flare with every harsh intake of breath.

I gulp and my own breathing staggers as I realise the animal within him is very much still present. I look down from his eyes only to find myself blushing beet red, his chest isn't the only part of him that's naked. I snap my gaze away but he brings his hands up to cup my face and forcing me to meet his gaze.

His eyes are softer now, no longer blazing, his yellow irises slowly fading back to black.

A very different, very human form of anger contorts his features into a nasty scowl, "What are you doing out here?" he grinds out from where his teeth are clenched so tightly.

I blink, swallow and pull my shoulder up to my ear, "Can you put some clothes on please?"

He shoots me an incredulous look but I don't budge, he nods once and I turn my back to him. After hearing the familiar ruffle of his cut-offs and the sound of a zipper I turn back to him, he glares at me.

I swallow, surely Emily gave them the message, I try to explain myself, "Paul I-…"

I don't get the chance to explain, he charges towards me, I stiffen just as he hauls me up in his arms, one hand holds me under my butt giving me no choice but to wrap my legs around him as his other hand cradles the back of my head and he pushes me up against a tree.

My eyes widen as his head dips down and he buries his head in the juncture where my neck meets shoulder and inhales deeply, I flap my hands for a minute indecisively then wrap the around his neck effectively pulling him closer to me.

His warmth encompasses me, melting the fear away and I close my eyes relishing feeling this close to him, his walls are completely down, the fear of what could have happened to me pouring out of him as he snuffs my neck around my pulse point and places tiny open-mouthed kisses there.

I squirm at one point as he tickles me and he clasps me tighter in response, the shift in position pushes his hips further into mine. I gasp and stiffen; _how am I supposed to ignore THAT!_

My eyes snap open and I unclasp my hands from his neck, rest my injured one on his right shoulder and bring my right hand up to stroke through his hair.

A soft growl rumbles throughout his chest, sending vibrations through me, my eyes close monetarily and I continue my ministrations. He takes a deep breath against me then slowly pulls back, till he's face to face with me.

My hand in his hair drops to his other shoulder as he stares softly into my eyes, his right hand comes up and cups my face, I blink and take a deep breath of my own, my eyelids flutter before I focus on him fully, "Did you get my message?" I whisper.

He nods and then clears his throat, "Yeah, Em told Sam, we had just got back but Sam ran ahead to meet her and Jared went off to his girlfriend. On the way he caught the scent and Sam knew you and the others were out there too." He shudders and I pull my ear up to my shoulder.

"I'm okay, Paul." I whisper.

I rake my right hand through his hair and he purrs contentedly, then scowls at his reaction to me, I smile softly, "You could have died." He whispers back.

I nod, "I know…"

He swallows his eyes pacing between mine, "Charlie's looking for you, going insane," he snorts, "this is exactly like last time." I flinch but he doesn't apologise. "He's dead now." Paul states and my brow furrows.

"Laurent?" my eyes widen in surprise.

He snorts again, "If that was his name, and yeah, him." He frowns, "I couldn't stay… I had to find you," he whispers brokenly to me, the backs of his fingers stroke from my hairline to my lips.

"I'm glad you did," I whisper back to him.

His eyes that had been following his fingers snap up to mine, he leans forward closing the two inches between us, my heart speeds up for a different reason.

At the last minute I turn my face to the side; his lips meet my cheek and press softly.

He pulls away a little and I keep my eyes clenched tightly shut, afraid to the expression on his face.

Instead, his nose skims from the corner of my lips to my cheekbone, "Why?" he whispers, his lips brushing against my cheeks repeatedly. I swallow and flush, his top half arches away from me, effectively pushing his hips into me, pinning me to the tree, my eyes snap open, but he's not smirking, he staring at me imploringly, looking a little hurt.

I roll my eyes and lean up towards him then peck him on the nose, I move back and huff, "I threw up." His brow furrows, I reach up and cup his face, "I have bad breath."

A tiny smile takes over his face as if he thinks I'm extremely cute and he in turn pecks my nose, my blush deepens. He shrugs, "I don't care." And then moves calculatedly towards me.

A piercing howl makes the both of us jump and Paul pulls back with a sigh, he meets my gaze fully, "You win little red, not here, not now." I blush at his implication that we _would _kiss, just not now.

"Guess I should get you back to your dad, huh?" he says.

I swallow trying to calm myself and nod, then my brow furrows, "What do I tell him?"

Paul shrugs, "Sam said just tell him you ran into the giant animals, it's not great but right now, it's all we've got." I nod once more. He moves us away from the tree, one hand disappears behind his back to unclasp my legs around him, he holds my hips as I slide gracefully down the front of his body, _Oh my._

I blush again and he stares down at me knowingly. Paul bends at the knees and scoops me up, bridal style, essentially cradling me against his chest and strides along with propose.

_**~OE~**_

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Charlie's terror stricken voice scolds me and I promptly burst into tears, throw myself out of Paul's arms and into my father's. He holds me tightly a firm arm across my shoulders and I breath in his dad smell. He places frantic kisses on the top of my head, "Oh Jesus, Bells, don't you dare do that to me again."

"I-I- I'm so-o-rry," I gasp out between sobs, he pulls back from me both his hands grasping my shoulders.

"It's fine, sweetheart, just tell me what happened."

"I sa-aw the-e-em," I wipe across my nose and Charlie's eyes widen.

He nods and shouts over at Billy, "I'm gonna have to file a report on this sighting," he sighs, then turns to Sue.

"Sue get me the first aid, and bring me a blanket," that seems to be the cue everyone is waiting for, Sue rushes towards us as do Leah and Seth, Jake trails Billy over to us and Paul stands behind me.

Charlie wraps a blanket around me, letting go of my shoulders and I sway on my feet a little, Paul grabs me from behind and swings me back up into his arms, "Why don't we take her back to your place chief, we can take better care of her there," Charlie nods, and then he seems to acknowledge Paul. Luckily Paul had some shoes and a shirt stashed in the bushes and had put them on.

"Thanks son." His voice rings with sincerity, my eyes drift shut as he starts walking, clasping me tightly to his so not to jostle me too much.

I notice a Fir tree, cut down laying across from us in the clearing and my eyes tear, I even managed to ruin this perfect family day.

Paul clasps me tighter to him and I glance up at him through my tears, he shakes his head at me and I try to hold them back, he was silently telling me that it wasn't my fault.

We trail behind everyone else, Charlie was muttering to Billy, Jake pushing him and Seth and Sue were huddled together in front of us, Leah had stayed back with us, her left arm linking my ankle that dangled over Paul's arm.

He pulls me higher and brings his mouth to my ear, "Don't worry about the explanation's, I'll handle Charlie."

With that reassurance in mind, I sink into him and lets his calming warmth wash over me.

I pass out.

* * *

_**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! Love you guys, hugs Chandini x**_


	12. Chapter 11 - Peach

_**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your support and for still following me, love you!**_

_**Disclaimer: Anything recognisable belongs to SM.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

_**13**__**th**__** Dec [Yeah, this day just doesn't seem to wanna end]**_

* * *

I awake when Paul's warmth leaves me. He places me in the center of my bed. Charlie is the only one that follows us upstairs. Charlie clears his throat and Paul drags over my desk chair to sit on my right. "I'm gonna ask you kids some questions."

A pathetic whimper escapes me and Charlie frowns, "I'm sorry kid but I need to get this done right now whilst the details are fresh in your mind." I nod and he walks over to my tallboy and leans back against it.

I feel a gentle tug on my right sleeve and my eyes cut over to Paul. His eyes are fixed on his lap but his big hand curls around mine. I lick my dry lips and look back to Charlie and then nod.

Charlie lets out a breath then continues to question us both on what happened, I let Paul answer most questions as he seems to have everything worked out. After that Charlie heads downstairs to make some phone calls.

We stay silent for a moment before Paul sighs and slumps down in the chair. He looks exhausted. His eyes snap open and he glances around the room as if searching for danger.

"Paul," I croak and his eyes find mine. I pull my hand out of his so it is now laying palm down on my bed. I then trace my fingers delicately along the threaded veins. "You okay?" I ask but before he can answer the door bursts open.

I remove my hand from Paul's and fold them over my stomach. Jake and Seth come in, nod at Paul and perch at the end of my bed. After a moment Jake comes to sit by my head.

Jake reaches down and pushes my hair off of my forehead. Beside me I can feel Paul physically tense. I fight the urge to roll my eyes at him. "I'm glad you're okay Bells," Jake says. I nuzzle his hand against head and nod, he leans down to kiss my forehead. I sigh contentedly and then shiver when his warm lips leave my skin.

He notices and Seth stands, "Do you want us to cover you with the duvet?"

I shake my head at them, "N-no, I'll just get dirt on the sheets." I squirm a little in my dirt ridden clothes, Paul twitches beside me.

The door swings open and Leah strides in, "You, you and you…" she points a finger at Jake, Paul and Seth "… get out now!"

Jake and Seth both make their way out of my room, Paul stands too, his feet apart and his hands clenched by his sides, "I'm staying," he grinds out and Leah rolls her eyes at him then walks over to me.

"Fine, but _we _are not." My brow furrows and she rolls her eyes, "I'm trying to help you get ready for bed Swan, jeez, co-operate please?"

I lift my head in understanding and pull myself out off of the bed. My knees shake and I wobble a little where I stand, Paul reaches out to me and lifts me once again, I sigh, "Lead the way," he mumbles to Leah. She rolls her eyes and makes her way to the bathroom.

She closes the bathroom door behind us turns to face me, "Can you ask him to put you down and leave?"

I nod and Paul sets me on the counter beside the sink, he kisses my forehead but then lingers, brushing his lips against my neck, "I'll be fine." I breathe at him, knowing he'll hear it. He nods against me and walks out of the bathroom but not before sending me a longing glance as he slowly shuts the door behind him, I smile softly.

"Brush your teeth, I'll run the water." Leah commands as she slides the lock in place.

I lean over the sink on auto pilot, pick up my brush put on some paste and brush. I spit into the sink and reach for my face wash; I squirt some onto my palm and use my fingers to massage it into my damp skin, then rinse. I braid my hair and then twist it up into a knot, to keep it out of the way.

Leah runs the taps and pushes in the stopper, pangs in my stomach force me to ask, "Can you step outside for a moment, I have to pee."

She stands, brushing past me and leans against the counter next to the sink. I raise a brow at her and she shrugs, "We've got the same bits Swan, don't be shy." I blush and go to argue but she cuts me off, "You can barely walk on your own B, let me just help you."

I cross my arms over my chest and she holds up her hands in surrender, "Hey, I've just been sent up here to keep an eye on you, don't shoot the messenger or whatever…"

My brow furrows, "Charlie is convinced you'll lose your shit and go crazy," she rolls her eyes, "a bit extreme if you ask me but whatever, I'm staying."

"Fine." She helps me down from the counter then over to the toilet, I lift the lid and she turns around just as I'd asked. I use the toilet, wipe at myself and flush. I replace the lid and get up slowly making my way over to her at the sink and wash my hands, she's busied herself by reading the back of a shampoo bottle, when she sees I'm done, she grabs a different bottle and pours a little into the tub causing bubbles to form.

"Are you staying whilst I…" I trail of and gesture to the now full tub.

She meets my gaze fully, "Yes, now unless you want me to get in there with you, strip your skinny ass and get in that tub!"

My eyes widen but I do as she says, I stand on the rug and she steadies me as I take off my jeans, shirt and undershirt, I pause before pulling down my panties and then lean forward to turn of the water, I step into the bath tub and sink down, only my head is visible over all the bubbles.

Leah looks towards me then, "See, there's nothing weird about this at all, just a little sisterly bonding is all."

I roll my eyes at her and stare at the wall in front of me, "Mom used to do this with me, when Sam dumped me. She said bathing helped but was always afraid to leave me on my own in case I decided to take a razor to my wrist," she snorts, "little did she know."

My eyes widen but she shakes her head, I understand, closed subject, for now anyway.

"Mom would sit with me and read the comedy bits out of Cosmo and shit," she sighs and puts the bottle of shampoo down on the floor next to her, "You really scared us, B, we thought you were dead or some shit."

I shrug, "I got lost and then I heard things, and I tried to run back but I was in a different clearing, it was this meadow-" I swallow, "And I saw the animals, you know, the ones they've blamed for the attacks and missing hikers."

She nods as if she's trying to figure something out; I drop my eyes from hers.

Leah sighs and then stands, "I was scared, it would have been my fault."

My brow furrows, "Of course it wouldn't have been Lee, I ran off on my own."

She shakes her head, "I shouldn't have chased you, it's just," she walks towards me, grabs my sponge from the shelf ahead and sits on the ledge beside the bath, I sit up, cover my breasts with both hands and lean forward my upper body out of the water, my back facing her, "I've already lost my dad, another family member leaving me would be hell, B," she tentatively washes my back for me soothingly, "You're like my baby sister."

Tears spill down my cheeks, "I didn't mean to scare everyone," I swipe at them; the cut on my left hand must have been taken care of by Sue earlier when I was passed out.

"Yeah, and if you do something like that again, I'll kick your ass." She snorts but sounds like she's sniffling herself.

When she's done, she drops the sponge into the water and goes to sit on the closed lid of the toilet, the bathroom door shakes a little. I sit up covering myself once more; Leah walks over to the door, unlocks it and pokes her head out. "Jesus, can you behave just a little longer, she'll be out soon."

A voice that sounds like Paul mumbles something and Leah snorts, "Not on my watch, Lahote"

"What's going on out there, Lee?" the bubbles in the water start to disappear, I gather some from around me and move them to once again cover me, Leah's head appears once again and she closes the door with a huff.

"Paul's wearing a line in the carpet, pacing out there and Jake is sat on the stairs, they're kinda killing each other with words, oh, and Paul's winning." I flinch and then sigh.

"What are they saying out there?" I ask.

She shrugs, "Jake is worried about you," and then she snorts, "Paul wants to come in." I blush and she comes and sits on the edge of the tub, "You really like him, don't you?" she whispers, I shrug indifferently, fully aware that he could hear every word we were saying.

"I get it," I look at her confused, "when Sam dumped me, I was distraught," she pauses, and takes a deep breath.

I clear my face of emotion, "I wasn't lying about the cutting thing." she whispers. I wince, she doesn't notice, a far-away look on her face, "I lost myself in feeling that pain, physical rather than emotional, parties, drinking, drugs..."

She trails off and takes a steadying breath, she didn't cry though, she was getting better at talking to me about these things, I wonder briefly what Charlie would think of these confessions, from a cop's perspective.

"And then there was Paul," this time I gasp. I want to tell her that he can hear her but I know I have no right. "He was just there, at all the parties, wanting the same thing I did, and he was Sam's friend, I just thought..."

I nod and clear my throat, "You just wanted to hurt Sam." She nods and sniffles, doing a good job of holding back most of her tears. I go to reach up and clasp her hand when the door bursts open, I shriek and move to cover myself and Leah stands abruptly.

"Seth!" we both shout simultaneously, he freezes, a fluffy white towel clasped between his hands.

"What?" He yells back at us. "I was just bringing Bella this towel, Mom told me to." I roll my eyes and Leah snatches it from him.

"Get out!" She yells and he freezes, frantic eyes assessing the situation.

His eyes widen and move between us, "Sorry Bella," he mumbles then ducks his head, trying to hide his flaming cheeks and drags his feet out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. I hold in my chuckle but manage to crack a little smile.

Leah lets out a breath, "Sorry 'bout that B."

I shrug and gesture for her to bring me the towel, "It's okay. I think maybe he was just as shocked as we were." She laughs and walks towards me, holding out the towel and turns her face away from me. I pull out the stopper and carefully stand on the non-slip rug, I rub myself dry then warp the towel around my body, tucking in the corner under my arm.

"Let's go," Leah nods and reaches for the handle then swings the door open. Paul's hulking frame fills the doorway, his fists clenched by his sides, "What the-" Leah is cut off as he growls at her, her eyes widen and she takes an instinctive step back.

I hold the towel closer to me protectively. Paul rolls his eyes at me, drops his fierce look, ducks into the room and sweeps me up. I hold my hand at my breasts; he pulls me closer and makes his way to my room. Jake stands from the top of the stairs as we pass him and Paul sneers at him.

We enter my room and Leah closes the door behind us, she gestures for Paul to leave and he does but not before scowling at her. It makes sense why they seemed familiar with each other now.

She turns around, "I'm giving you five." I drop my towel and pull out my sleep clothes, step into them and sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm done," I murmur before a yawn takes over me, I cover my mouth with my hand then throw myself back on the bed. Leah laughs at me then moves to help me under the duvet.

The door bursts open again and she screeches under her breath, frustrated as Paul saunters back into the room. I close my eyes and feel the bed shift as he sits heavily next to me, "I sent Jake and Seth downstairs," he murmurs to no one in particular.

Leah snorts and comes to sit on my other side; she slowly sinks down and lies next to me. She grasps my left hand in hers. Pauls mirrors her, the three of us lying together on our backs with our hands joined.

"I'm so happy you're okay, little red," Paul whispers. "I-" he cuts himself off, sounding choked up; I don't dare glance at him. His nickname for me brings something to mind and I smile despite everything that has happened today.

"You know..." I trail of and Leah meets my eyes, catching the mischievous glint. Her smirk mirrors my own, "You're a real softy; no matter how hard you try to portray the bad-ass 'I don't care' look." I say to Paul, goading him.

Leah snorts out laughter, "Yeah, your such a-" she snorts again, almost choking on her giggles and I join her. Paul tenses beside me.

"-a Peach," I finish, beaming triumphantly, happy with the new nickname for my hero.

Paul sniffs in disgust then clears his throat, "Don't you dare." I meet his eyes and smile sweetly at him, he mock scowls but I can see that he's not really upset.

Leah forgotten, I beam at him, "It's only fair, you've given me a nickname, I'm just returning the favour."

He smiles at me. His eyes warm with all sense of worry gone from them. I figure it has something to do with me feeling better. "Is that right little red?" He mock frowns, "I'm not too sure I like that one…"

I shrug and then grin at him "You didn't have a say in this anyway...Peach."

* * *

_**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think of Paul's new nickname. I love you guys, hugs Chand x**_


	13. Chapter 12 - Afflicting

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts, I love them!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. SM owns all.**_

_**Okay so in this one we have a kiss, an almost phase and an appearance from a certain cutie.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

_**14**__**th**__** Dec**_

* * *

_He lift's his nose to the breeze again, inhaling deeply, "Mouth-watering..." he drawls._

_"T-they'll find-d y-you," I try to threaten him to induce a little fear. He tuts at me then brings a hand up and strokes the backs of his fingers across my cheek._

_"Look behind you Isabella," His voice is menacing, my eyes widen and I turn my back on him, a gasp escapes me and sobs rip through me. I reach up a hand to cover my racing heart. Four wolves lay on their sides, each bleeding from several wounds, their chests do not fall with breathe; they are dead._

_His cool breath fans my neck and I turn to him once again, my eyes accusing, "Y-you did t-this." He nods at me indifferently; I want to scream at the top of my lungs._

_"Now it's your turn," he grips my chin and moves my hair to the side, I quiver, my body shaking violently, he raises his head slightly then moves in rapidly biting into my neck, I let out a blood curdling scream at the burning pain..._

'

'

'

... Then jerk awake sitting upright, my hand covering my racing heart and gasp for breath, my eyes frantically take in my surroundings and then close in relief. I'm in my bed, Leah lying opposite me, her feet next to my head and mine next to hers.

I throw myself back on the bed and push my hair back off of my forehead. It was just a dream, the Pack is safe, I am safe and they had saved me yesterday.

Leah stirs beside me then sits up, facing me; she scowls and rubs the sleep out of her eyes then squints at me, "What is it?" I shake my head at her.

"I had a nightmare, those animals from yesterday got me," I lie smoothly, she yawns and shrugs.

"It was just a dream Swan," she flips over the covers and stands up. "I'm starving." I roll my eyes at her then get out of the bed myself, my legs feel a little weak but not like they did yesterday, I can manage to walk around without assistance.

I make the bed and she helps. We work in silence and then I send her to the bathroom to freshen up whilst I start on breakfast. I hold onto the rail tightly and make my way down the stairs slowly. Charlie's keys are gone from the side table, so he must be out; he had taken another day off of work after giving the report on my sighting to his deputy over the phone.

The kitchen window blind is open letting in the morning sun, the snow is still deep though it has stopped falling, I pour myself a cup of coffee and add some sugar and then go to open the fridge for some milk. There's a post-it stuck on the middle of the fridge, Charlie's untidy handwriting scrawled across it.

_Gone to pick up the tree_

_I'll be back soon_

_Dad x_

My heart speeds up as I think of Charlie all alone out there. I close my eyes and take a steadying breath, the wolves were out there yesterday and had caught Laurent, they would keep an eye on him. I let out a breath, reach for the milk and scan the contents for a suitable breakfast, I sigh and close the fridge, toast it is then.

I add plenty of milk to my coffee and head to the other side of the kitchen then pull out half a loaf from the bread-bin.

Leah comes down just as I pop the toast out onto a plate and butter them.

"Got any spreads?" she asks. I point to a cupboard over the toaster and she pulls out some peanut butter and chocolate spread. I pour her a cup of coffee and set everything on the table, we sit together and she slides the chocolate over to me, spreading peanut butter on her own.

Leah takes a sip of her coffee and sighs contentedly, "Where's your Dad at?"

I swallow the food in my mouth and shrug, feigning indifferent, "He's gone to get the tree." Leah almost spits out her coffee.

"Is he crazy?! He's gone back out there after everything that happened yesterday and the lecture he gave us about staying out of the forest?!" I nod in agreement. She sighs, "I swear your Dad is crazier than mine was."

The front door bursts open and a bustle of voices greet us, "Just to the left please guys, Oh, don't hit that, Bells will never forgive me." I smile at Leah and she rolls her eyes at me.

We make our way out of the kitchen and down the hall to find Charlie bringing the tree in the house with the help of Sam, Paul and Embry, they all glance up as we make our way towards them, Leah freezes behind me, I give her a look over my shoulder but she just snorts and goes back into the kitchen.

Charlie looks confused, "You girls alright?" I smile at him softly and nod.

"We're fine Dad," I shoot Sam an apologetic smile but he shakes his head slightly.

"Charlie tells me you had a nasty run-in yesterday Bella, how you feeling?" Sam asks me.

"I'm good, thank you Sam," I say hoping he gets my double meaning; he nods at me and smiles at me.

"Can you get the door, Bells?" Charlie asks and I snap forward, opening the living room door and holding it open for them; they brush past me as they go and Embry winks at me, grinning broadly. A hand reaches over the tree and smacks him on the back of the head, he scowls and Paul meets my eyes over the tree.

"Hey, Peach," I mouth at him and he shakes his head, though a small smile graces his full lips.

They set the tree down and then go about making sure it's secure and won't fall over. I go back into the kitchen and put on some fresh coffee, "You okay Lee?"

She's washing the dishes at the sink; she turns and glances over at me. "I'm okay, just wasn't expecting him to be here," I smile softly at her and take the dishes from her, drying them with a dish cloth.

They come into the kitchen then and sit at the table. Charlie goes to take the stairs, "I'm just gonna change this shirt and I'll be back down soon." I nod at him and bring the coffee pot over to the table then poor them a cup each, I lean my hip against Paul's left shoulder and he smiles up at me, "You feeling better?" I nod again and then bring them the milk and sugar.

Leah is silent at the sink and the guys part-take in a hushed conversation, I stand between both parties unsure of what to do, in the end I make my way back over to the sink to dry the rest of the dishes. She hip checks me and winks, obviously she caught mine and Paul's interaction before, I roll my eyes.

Someone clears their throat, "So Bella, Em wanted to know what you'll be coming over today?" Leah drops the dish in the sink splashing us both with water. I take a step back but she's frozen to the spot.

"Uh I-I don't think I'll be able to make it out there today, Charlie was planning on setting up the tree and decorating the place." Sam shoots me an understanding look and nods, "I-I'll call her now." I walk over to the phone on the wall and dial her number from the paper stuck next to the telephone, "Hello."

"Hey, Bella," she answers sounding cheery; I feel guilt settle in my stomach, it's not a nice feeling, "What time are you coming over today?"

"Erm, listen, about that," I lower my voice till I'm sure Leah won't be able to hear me, "You heard what happened yesterday right?"

She lets out a breath, "yes of course, how are you? Sam said they reached you in time but that you were shaken up."

"I'm okay now, thank you, it's just Charlie was planning on putting the tree up today so I don't think I'll be able to make it out there today."

There's a tiny pause on the other side, "Oh," she sounds disappointed and I sigh, "it's okay Bella."

I immediately work for damage control, "I'm really sorry, maybe we can do something another time?"

"Yeah sure," she answer's quietly, "wait! There's a bonfire, in La Push tomorrow at First Beach, would you like to come?"

I smile at the idea and reply instantly, "I'll be there, what time do you want me," she laughs.

"Oh Bella you're welcome any time, you know that, but the bonfire starts at 7:00pm," I calculate everything in my mind.

"Would you like me to cook anything?" Knowing that the wolves were always hungry anywhere.

She chuckles, Charlie walks in and mouths 'who?' at me, 'Emily' I mouth back, the pack seem to have disappeared once again and Leah is stood with her back to the sink, facing me. Charlie shrugs and exits the kitchen once again.

"I've pretty much got everything covered, but knowing the wolves' appetite, you could do something for dessert, maybe some cookies. Paul tells me your brownies are delicious," I blush and she chuckles as if sensing it, "I'll see you tomorrow Bella."

"Bye Emily," I say then hang up. The kitchen is silent and I take a deep breath before turning to face Leah, I raise a brow at her.

She picks an imaginary piece of lint off of her sweats and looks at me, "So you two are friends now."

I cross my arms and lift my chin at her, "Yes we are," she nods and swallows loudly, "But..." I trail off, forcing her to meet my eyes, "_You_ are my sister." I inhale deeply and move towards her, "I don't think she's a bad person Lee."

She frowns a little but I smile at her, "Let's head up and get dressed."

_**~OE~**_

I finish brushing out my hair then huff; it was getting a little better but was still mostly limp. I sigh and braid it, then twist it up and pin it in place. Leah glances at me, "Nice," she says in approval, I use my finger to put on some lip balm then declare myself ready.

Leah finishes her mascara and looks at me, "I think I heard Mom and Billy pull up with the boys, shall we make our way down?" I nod at her and put everything away before we make our way downstairs.

Charlie has Christmas carols blaring from our old radio, Billy and Charlie are playfully knocking each other with words, whilst Sue rolls her eyes at them and makes conversation with Paul and Embry. Seth and Jake are no-where to be seen yet, Sam makes his way towards us at the bottom of the stairs and Leah brushes past us, keeping her eyes forward and avoiding Sam.

He takes a deep breath and looks around to make sure no-one is watching then pulls me into a hug, "I'm so sorry we didn't get there sooner."

"S'okay." I mumble against his warm chest, he moves back grasping my shoulders in his large hands.

"No, it wasn't good enough, you didn't deserve that yesterday. You were so brave." I blush and he smiles at me, "Thanks for making more plans with my Em; she was looking forward to seeing you."

I smile at him, "It's fine, I'm looking forward to it myself." he smiles then glances over his shoulder, Paul approaches us.

He brushes past Sam effectively putting himself between us and smiles down at me, over his shoulder Sam rolls his eyes and I grin at him. Paul catches my chin, forcing my eyes to his, "Hey, little red."

My smile deepens, "Hey..." I trail off and reach up to wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him close, "...Peach." He pulls back and mock-scowls at me, Sam busts out laughing.

We grin at each other as Sam catches his breath, "I almost forgot about that, good one Bella."

I shrug. "I try," he chuckles again and then backs away.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I nod and wave at him. Paul reaches out to close the door after him then turns back to me.

"You're not gonna let that go are you?" I smirk smugly at him and shake my head. He goes to reach for me again.

"Bells?" my head snaps to the right as Jake comes into the hall way, I smile as he reaches us.

"Hey Jake," I pull him into a hug; he nods at Paul who returns it, keeping his eyes on me all the time.

"Can you help me bring in some decorations from the truck?" I nod and follow him outside, Paul watches us go.

When the door closes behind us Jake takes a deep breath and relaxes, "You okay?" I ask.

He snorts; "I should be asking you that." I shrug at him.

"I'm fine, I feel much better this morning_, you_, however seem kinda tense, is all?" He nods.

"Yeah, since yesterday, in the forest, I just had this strange feeling. I was so scared for you and that we couldn't find you, and I just..." he trails off as we reach the car and faces me, "...I had this _need _to protect you, but I couldn't and it was frustrating, I felt like I was gonna burst outta my skin."

My eyes widen but I hide it before he can see it, I reach up and cup his cheek, "I'm okay now, Jake." He must mistake my compassion for something else because the next thing I know, he's leaning down towards me, his lips almost descending on mine.

His eyes are closed but mine are wide open with shock, he inches closer to my face and I'm frozen in place. My heart speeds up and I find myself considering what it would be like to kiss someone properly, someone who is very much human.

My eyelids flutter shut and I hold my breath in anticipation, his lips meets mine, soft and warm, just a tiny brush against my own yet it sends shivers down my back. He presses again, firmer this time, his lips opening a little to take my bottom lip between his. He pulls back with a smack and I go to step back but his hands curls around my shoulder and pull me in again. Mmm, he was so warm, like… like… like- oh shit!

Paul.

I come back to myself and bring my hands up to his chest trying to shove him off. I push and push but Jake just pulls me closer still.

"What. The. Fuck?"

I jump causing us to break apart and Jake's eyes snap open, he lets me go and he stands to his full height glaring over my shoulder. I turn too only to find Paul stood on the top of the porch, fists clenched by his sides, shaking violently. My eyes widen as I realise that he may be about to phase, a warm hand grips me and I'm immediately tugged behind Jake.

I squeak as my back hits the car door, Paul barrels forward and lunges for Jake, who meets him head on. I wince as they collide, knocking Jake back a little, my eyes widen with horror as I realise he's not as strong as Paul, then I stop thinking altogether. I run the small distance to them and position myself behind Paul and grasp onto his shoulder, he freezes immediately and lets Jake go, a small relief but I know better than to relax yet.

"Get your filthy hands off of her, now!" Jake seethes, beginning to shake himself, my eyes widen and I look to Paul, his nod confirms what I was thinking; Jake might phase now.

"Please, Paul, just back off, take me inside, please," Paul shakes his head at me and murmurs, "The bastard went too far, he practically sexually abused you!" I blanch at his overreaction and he shrugs me off. Jake chuckles darkly bringing our attention back to him.

"Yeah, 'cause you'd know all about _sexual abuse_ wouldn't you, _Paul_, your slut of a mother probably made that one up, didn't she, she's a liar and a whore, just like you."

I'm stood there slack-jawed, eye's bugging out at the harsh words of Ja-, no, this person is not the Jacob I know, he's a...monster. The hurtful things he was saying about Paul's...mother was just plain cruel.

Paul's shaking violently now, bent at the knees his form shimmering, I look to Jake, the regret in his eyes when they meet mine not doing anything to help me feeling upset with him.

He too turns to Paul's quivering form and his eyes widen slightly. I clench mine shut not wanting to see the violent outcome of this fight. It's silent for a few minutes just a lot of mumbling and when I open my eyes, Embry is there, holding Paul back, trying to talk him back from phasing. Jake's eyes burn with anger.

"What the fuck, Em? You're taking his side right now?! I thought we were brothers?!" Jake sneers at Embry, turning his anger on his best friend.

Embry lets out a breath, Paul stops shaking altogether, his eyes finding mine, a pleading note in them. I close my eyes as Embry replies quietly, "He's our brother too Jake, you know that."

Jake's eyes flash, "He's not our brother; he's trying to steal my girl." I furrow my brow, not liking that label, from the corner of my eyes I see Paul edging closer to me.

Embry sighs, "You don't know much yet Jake but-"

"What are you trying to say Em, huh? That I'm not good enough to be your friend because I don't know anything now?" Embry's eyes widen.

"You know that's not what I'm saying, I just think that what you said about Paul before was fucked up, even I can appreciate you might not like what's going on with him and Bella but it's none of your business."

Jake breaths become more laboured and his shoulders hunch over, a hot hand grasps my own and pulls me back against a solid wall of muscle. Jake turns his glare on us, his nostrils flaring, barely keeping his temper in check, "He's just using you, Bella." Jake breaths at me, Paul's grip tightens on my arm and I wince.

Jake notices his eyes zone in on our movement and he meets my eyes, his gaze feral, "You've sunk to that level have you Bella, turned yourself into one of Paul's whores."

I gasp at his hurtful words and tears cloud my vision, that doesn't stop me from seeing clearly how Paul lunges for Jake, how Embry is too slow in holding him back. A loud crack resonates in the air as Paul's fist connects with Jake's cheek, a scream pierces the air and I realise that it is coming from me.

Paul is pushing Jake backwards and I scream for him to stop, I try to run after them but Embry is there, holding me back, "Relax Bella." Embry gets out through clenched teeth, "He's just trying to get him into the forest, he's about to phase," I stop my struggle right there going slack in his arms.

"What is going on out here, Boys!?" a soft feminine voice yells.

Paul sweeps Jake's feet out from under him, sending his quivering form to the snow below him.

Embry turns with me in his arms to find his mother, Tiffany standing there, Mia clutched in her arms and a baby bag over one shoulder. The noise behind me stops and it goes eerily silent for a moment. Tiffany makes her way over to us, Mia starts bawling immediately. Embry lets me go and makes to reach for her; she just carries on crying and leans away from him as he goes to grab her. Tiffany bounces on her toes trying to quiet the noisy tot.

Jake gets to his feet, his anger forgotten and clears his throat. Paul makes to move towards me but I side step him, effectively putting myself in Mia's view, she cries harder, leaning out of Tiffany's arms and reaching for me. Jake's hurtful words forgotten, "May I?" I say to Em's mom and she smiles softly at me.

She releases Mia into my arms and the tot quietens as I hold her tightly against me; she moans softly in a baby like way leaning her head into my neck and nuzzling me. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, "Charlie said it was okay if I left her here with you whilst I handle something in town, I suggest you go inside and take both Mia and Bella with you," Tiffany says to Embry and with that she walks back to her car, gets in and drives off.

"Bells?" a remorseful voice says, I turn to find Jake staring at me, his sad eyes welling with tears. I scoff.

"Oh! So it's 'Bells' now, and I'm not a whore anymore?" He winces and Paul glares at him once again, I ignore them both and go to make my way inside, a soft grip on my arms stop me, Mia fidgets in my arms.

"Bells, please, I'm so sorry." He's begging me with his eyes to forgive him.

I turn a malevolent glare on him and hold Mia's head to my chest effectively covering her ears, "You know what, Jake, go...fuck yourself!" And with that I turn and make my way into the house slamming the front door behind me.

Leah pokes her head in the hallway and her eyes widen at the bundle in my arms, I shrug and plaster on a confident smile, "Look who I found outside." I lean back so Mia can see Leah and bounce her on my hip. She giggles and makes happy baby noises, I make my way into the living room and everyone turns to face me.

"Sweet! Mia's here!" Seth exclaims and hurries over to take the now laughing tot from my arms.

_**~OE~**_

The wolves and Jake make it back inside eventually, standing at opposite sides of the room, each of them sending me longing looks. I stick to Leah and Seth like glue, holding Mia when Embry lets her go for a few minutes here and there.

We laugh and joke, and even sing and nobody seems to notice the tension in the air. I ignore both Jake and Paul for the rest of the evening.

At one point Charlie hands me the star, I beam at him happy that he'd let me do this then realise I can't reach, Leah makes some wise crack at my short ass and Seth comes over to lift me as I place the star on top of the Christmas tree. Seth lets me down and I look up at my handy work, it's a little wonky, but it'll do.

A knock at the door alerts me to the arrival of the pizza delivery guy. We eat the greasy slices whilst Charlie and Billy, lightly teasing each other. Soon Tiffany arrives to pick up Mia, as she positions her in the baby car seat Embry approaches me, a careful smile plastered on his face, "Hey," he says.

I glance down and lift my hand to play with the fake holly berries on the reef hung up on the front door, "Hey…"

Embry sighs, "Listen Bella, I'm so sorry for what happened back there and what Jake said. It wasn't his fault, he-"

"Why are you apologising?" I cut him off, irritated, Jake should be the one apologising, hell; he should be grovelling at my feet. Embry lets out a breath.

"So, you're not mad at me?" he asks carefully. I lift my eyes to his and then lean forward to pull him into a hug, he returns it and lets out another breath in relief. I shake my head, we pull apart and he smiles down at me, "'Night, Bella."

I return his smile, "Yeah, 'night Em."

He jogs over to the car and gets in, Tiffany waves at me from the driver's seat and I wave back at her then make my way inside, Paul's stood three feet away from me, I glare at him.

"I'm gonna head home too," I snort and move away from the front door, allowing him space to exit, and go to make my way upstairs, he grips my arms and turns me to face him. I almost growl at him, sick and tired of being man-handled, he raises a brow at me.

I continue to glare and he sighs whilst pulling me into a hug. I fold my arms across my chest as he pulls me up against him, wrapping me tightly in his arms, "You want me to beat the little shit for what he did to you?" I snort again, what happened between me and Jake was between me and Jake, he needed to understand that. I pull my head back and flash him my glare.

"And what if I liked him kissing me?" I snark, knowing it's a complete bitch-move.

Paul's eyes flash and my heart jump starts, sometimes I was so stupid, _why don't I think before I speak!? _A sly look then clouds his eyes, hiding his true feeling from me. He glances up and I follow where he is looking, a little sprig of mistletoe is hung in the archway above the front door, my eyes widen and I meet his once more.

A cocky smirk lights up his features and he brings his head down near mine, my heart speeds up for an entirely different reason and I realise I don't want him to kiss me, not today, not after what had happened. I close my eyes waiting in anticipation.

His lips land on my forehead and the breath rushes out of me, Paul lifts his head and smiles at me. This time softer than the other, he leans in again and bumps his nose against mine. "I'm not him," he whispers to me and then releases me and jogs off into the forest.

I shiver in the open doorway without his warmth around me and close the front door.

_**~OE~**_

Jake tries to catch my attention one more time but I make my way over to Leah and plop down on the couch next to her, sensing something is wrong she sends Jake a killer glare, effectively keeping him at bay.

I glance around the room. My eyes travel from the tree in the corner, heavily decorated from top to bottom, wonky star adorning the top, to the tinsel and reefs and lights placed around the room and lining the fireplace. I smile at the family effort; the place definitely looked more festive, I then sigh.

Jake had messed up today, his harsh words are still fresh in my memory and cut me deeper and deeper the more I think about them.

Eventually the Black's leave, I make up the couch for Sue and Seth resides to Charlie's room, Leah and I make our way upstairs too, yawning as we go.

I use the toilet, pull on my sleep clothes and throw myself back on the bed, what a day it had been. I roll under the duvet thankful in some ways that this day was finally over and close my eyes.

I dream of hot kisses, to my cheeks, my forehead, my nose and my lips.

Problem is; I can't tell whether they are from Jake or Paul.

* * *

_**A/N: Eeep! Huge chapter there guys, please leave a review and let me know what you think! Also a lot of people have been asking whether or not Paul has imprinted. If you've already read this before I deleted it then you know what happens *wink* but if you're new then no, Paul HAS NOT imprinted…**_

_**Until next time… hugs, Chandini x**_


	14. Chapter 13 - Wires-crossed

_**Thank you so much for all of your kind words and reviews, I love them all.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, SM owns all.**_

_**Watch Paul's temper flare… Enjoy :)**_

_**15**__**th**__** Dec (Morning)**_

* * *

I switch of the blow dryer and shake out my now dry hair.

The sound of the home line ringing sounds but I ignore it. I huff and pick up my brush working it through my hair as Charlie finally answers it. I had woken up later than expected- at noon- and although I felt better for it, I still felt cheated out of hours that could have been spent performing therapeutic cleaning.

The Clearwater's were gone when I had woken up and the phone had not stopped ringing, I drop the brush and put my hair into a high ponytail then twist it into a bun. I pick up the brush and turn it in my hands.

Jake had been trying his hardest to speak to me and I could tell Charlie was getting irritated since neither of us would tell him what the problem was.

"Bells?" Charlie shouts from downstairs, I get up off the bed and stick my head out of my door.

"Yeah dad?" I yell.

"It's for you!" he calls back.

"I'm on my way." I shout. I throw my brush back into my room; it lands on the bed, bounces once and then falls to the floor. I scowl at it before making my way down the stairs. Charlie hands me the phone then returns to the living room. "Hello," I say breathlessly.

"'Sup little red?" A husky voice answers, my heart staggers and I grin into the receiver.

"Peach!" I squeal, he snorts at me and I giggle.

"You gotta stop saying that," I can tell he doesn't mean it.

"But then you'd be upset. Come on Paul, don't pretend it doesn't make you smile," I hear movement on the other end, rustling, like maybe he had just woken up, the husky note to his voice adds to this.

"You're right. Anyway, I was thinking maybe you could come down to La Push earlier, before the bonfire, we could hang out," my heart flutters beneath my chest.

I stutter, "Uh- I-I don't think I'll be able to make it, I was gonna cook something to bring with me," I mentally smack myself, "Maybe you could drive down here and stay with me whilst I cook, then we could drive down together, I'd even let you be my taster." I tack on the end in a somewhat enticing manner. The truth is, after yesterday, I'm not sure I want to be alone with him. The thought is a little intimidating.

He snorts, "Nah forget it. I don't own a car and I'm not running there, I've been out all night. You should come to me."

I pause for longer than is considered normal.

"Well I won't be able to, I was gonna..." I pause, coming up with the lamest excuse ever, "… the Clearwater kids already asked me over. I wouldn't wanna let them down."

There's a long silence on the other side and I close my eyes, hoping he isn't too hurt and angry by my rejection, he snorts, "Fine, whatever, bye." The line goes dead.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath then hang up the phone, I glance around the kitchen. Charlie pops his head back round the corner, "I'm gonna head to the station now, you goin' to the bonfire tonight?"

I clear my throat and cover my disappointment, "Uh yeah, I'll be there. Are you coming' down after your shift?"

Charlie rubs his forehead tiredly, "Yeah, Billy called before, asked me to," he stretches then drops his arms. "Oh that reminds me; Jake called, _again_ asking for you." I scowl at the floor at the mention of _that _name and Charlie sighs, "He sounded sorry. Cut him some slack Bells, he's your best friend."

I cross my arms over my chest, stuck in a silent stare down with my own father; eventually I give in, "I'm not calling him dad, period. I don't _want _to speak to him right now."

Charlie nods deciding it's best to leave it at that, "So, you uh, have plans with Leah and Seth?" I smile despite myself and turn back to the phone and dial the Clearwater's number of by heart.

Leah answers, "Hey Swan!" I laugh at her enthusiastic greeting.

"Hey Lee, I was thinking could I come down before the bonfire, say about now-ish and use your kitchen?"

"Sure, I'll be here." She hangs up. I turn back to Charlie.

"Guess I do." Then run upstairs to get my shoes and a jacket.

_**~OE~**_

I lock the door, check it and then head to my truck.

The drive to Forks' mini-mart takes all of five minutes. I push my small trolley down each aisle adding eggs, milk, chocolate, chocolate chips and other things to the basket.

"Bella?" A soft voice calls out, I turn to find Angela standing behind me, her twin brothers laughing and mock-fighting. She smiles at me and I return it. One of her brothers bumps into her causing her to drop the tomatoes in her hand; she immediately goes to grab them. I lurch forward to help her.

"Joshua and Jason Weber!" they reply with a 'yes' in unison, I don't know whether to be freaked out or impressed. They stop fussing when they notice me and each blush, "Take the cart to the cashier and ask them to start processing, I'll be there in a sec." Angela orders them.

"Yes ma'am," they say together again and I admit, this time I'm impressed. Angela turns back to me.

"Sorry about that, Bella." She blushes herself.

I shrug and smile, "It's totally fine. It must be tough trailing them around huh? How old are they?"

She rolls her eyes, "You have no idea and they're ten." I wince and she nods in agreement, "Uh-huh."

We laugh together for a moment then she eyes my cart, "You havin' a bake-off or something?"

I shake my head, "There's a bonfire, tonight in La Push, I was gonna cook some desserts and take them down there. I'm actually on my way to visit a friend."

"Oh!" She exclaims, "Don't let me keep you," I shake my head.

"No, it is fine. I was just picking some things up before I make my way down there." I say to her, putting her at ease.

She nods, "Cool, yeah actually. I think Ben and I were gonna make our down to the beach later on too."

My brow furrows in confusion, "You have another brother?" She laughs at me.

"No, Ben's my boyfriend, er- I mean, we've been dating for three weeks now, it's going...well."

I smile genuinely at her, "That's great Ang. How come I don't know about this?" She shrugs.

"He's in our English class, I just didn't wanna jinx it before it turned into something but I trust you." I realise she's talking about not spilling anything to Jessica and Lauren, that would be equivalent to announcing it through a bull-horn.

"I hope it turns out the way you want," I add sincerely, she blushes and adjusts her glasses.

"Me too." A loud chorus of her name comes from the cash registers and she blushes further then points over her shoulder, "I have to go."

I nod, "Yeah, maybe I'll catch you at the bonfire tonight," she smiles and pulls me into a quick hug, I return it.

"See you then," she walks off sending a scolding look to the twins, reprimanding them when she reaches them. I shake my head laughing at their banter which reminds me of Seth. I briefly wonder if Leah would be going to the bonfire as Sam and Emily were more or less hosting it.

I grab a couple more things, pick up a few bags of Doritos and then head to the registers. They ring me up; I pay and head to the truck. I head down to La Push, mentally going over the recipes in my head.

_**~OE~**_

I set out the ingredients on the counter of the Clearwater's kitchen and Leah appraises them with eager eyes. I'd allowed her to 'help' but from what I'd seen before she wouldn't be doing much more than stirring, pouring and measuring. I eye the stuff myself then mentally curse myself, "Damn!"

Leah glances up at me, "What is it Swan?" I scowl at the stuff on the desk.

"I forgot the flour, how could I forget the flour!?" Leah rolls her eyes at me and my scowl deepens.

"So, just go to the convenience store, the Ateara place and pick some up!" She says.

I send her a pleading look but she just shakes her head at me, "Uh-uh, _you _forgot it, therefore, _you_ will be going alone." I groan and she eye's the cooking chocolate, "Erm, I'll just stay here with the chocolate." I snort as she opens up the chocolate chips and pops one into her mouth.

"Fine!" I make my way out and pass Seth as I leave, "'Sup, Sethy?" he groans at me.

"I told you not to call me that!" I chuckle and make my way to the truck. I vaguely remember where the store is, it wasn't really hard to find anything in La Push. I kill the engine and make my way inside. Quil is seated behind the counter, reading what looks to be a car magazine, he glance up and notices me then.

"Hey Bella, heard you and Jake had a fight." He smirks at me and I'm immediately enraged.

My smile drops and is replaced with a frown, "Man, word gets around fast here, huh?"

Quil shrugs, "Not really. Jake called me last night and this morning and after that, he's upset." I shrug and Quil's eyes widen.

"He deserves to be." Quil whistles low under his breath.

"What did he do?" He leans over the counter and leers at me.

I pick up three bags of flour and put them on the counter then meet his gaze fully, "He called me a whore."

Quil eyes bug out of his head but he wisely stays quiet whilst he rings me up. He bags them up and hands me my change, "Bella, I'm sorry I bought it up." I shrug again at him.

"Whatever, it's really none of your business," he nods respectfully and make my way out, the door swings shut behind me and I turn back to catch it before it slams too hard. Something stuck in the corner catches my eyes and I instantly brighten as a plan forms in my mind.

I pull out my cell and dial the number on the paper, too overcome with excitement for it to register, after what seems like forever, they answer, "Hey, Uh, I wanted to inquire about the bike you have advertised?"

There's a long pause on the other end of the line, then I hear it, "Bells," the voice whispers, brokenly.

My eyes widen in that famous 'oh shit' moment and then dart to the paper, realising it is in fact Jake's cell number, he speaks again, interrupting me about to slap myself for not checking before I went to dial.

"Bella, thank god! I'm so sorry; I don't know why I said those things to you, gosh! You must hate me; I'm so sorry, I-"

"I'm not interested in hearing your apologies, like I said before, I just wanted to know if and when I could pick up and pay for the bike." I make sure to sound stern and serious, if he thought a grovelling phone call would instantly make us friends again, then he was sadly mistaken, he sighs on the other end.

"Sure, sure, you can come pick it up now." I nod then realise he can't see it.

"I'll be there in five," I say then snap my cell phone shut, sadly I was going to have to face him to get what I wanted. I make it to the Black's and park my truck then hop out, Jake meets me halfway, rolling the bike towards me, I eye it appreciatively then school my expression.

"Bella," he says pleadingly, I shake my head and fish out my wallet from my pocket. I hand him forty and he takes it without a word.

"Can you help me get it in the truck?" I ask quietly, he nods and lifts the whole thing and works it onto the bed. He then takes a sheet of plastic from under his arm and secures it over the top so it's covered; good, Charlie would have a fit if he saw me with it.

I nod in his general direction and make my way to get in the driver's seat, I get in and fasten my seat belt, Jake's head appears at my rolled down window, he rests his arms there and leans in. "Bells, will you please just talk to me." I mock gasp at him and send a glare over his way.

"You'd lower yourself to talk to me, Jake? You know, even though I'm now a _whore _and all?"

He flinches at the word and runs a hand through his hair, "I didn't know what I was saying, I swear Bella, I saw his hand on you and saw red, I don't even know how to explain it, but that wasn't me."

My heart softens, I know all this but it didn't soften the blow, nothing would, he should have just kept his big mouth shut, he shouldn't have kissed me. I sigh, "Jake, I can't just forget what you said, what you did, I didn't want to kiss you, I wasn't ready." His cheeks flame a little and I feel even sorrier for him, he nods and stands straight, "I just need some time to accept that you're sorry, a little time away from you.

"I can understand that, Bells, I really am sorry." I nod at him myself.

"I'm going now," I say then turn the ignition on and back out, he watches me go with sad eyes but I refuse to meet his eyes.

_**~OE~**_

I turn right out of the Black's driveway and pull an emergency stop.

Paul is stood there in the middle of the road, his arms folded over his chest casually, a glare on his face.

I lean over and open the passenger side and Paul moves to climb in. He slams the door shut behind him, "So nice of you to lie to me Bella," his voice is dripping with sarcasm and I flinch at his harsh tone, he continues, obviously too angry to even bother hearing me out. "You couldn't stop by and see me, yet here you are, at the traitors gate…" he trails of dramatically. I carry on driving silently, heading to his place.

"So you're friends with him again now? After what he said and did, you just let him back in." I've had enough and I finally snap.

"You know he didn't mean any of those things, you know he was close to phasing and he was hurt!" I yell. Paul snorts and I roll my eyes then sigh, "I didn't plan on going to his place but I did." I don't want to tell him about the bike.

He chuckles darkly, "Yeah and you blew me off to go hang with that dickhead."

I shake my head not wanting to ruin my plan, "It's not like that, I can't tell you why but I just needed something from him," he snorts again and I blush realising how that sounded. I close my eyes, "What I meant to say is I'm staying with the Clearwater's, I didn't lie to you about that, I promise, something came up and I drove here."

"Stop the truck." He says, deadly calm.

My eyes widen but I do as he says then turn to him, "Paul, why are you so mad, he kissed me and called me a mean name-"

Paul meets my gaze, his eyes burning with rage, "You selfish b-," he cuts himself off, "are you forgetting what he said about my family, you think I can just forget _that!?_ You really only think of yourself don't you?"

I'm silent and embarrassed, because he's right, I was only thinking of myself.

He snorts and opens the truck door, "Whatever, I'm done!"

And then he jumps from the truck and walks away from me, I can't stop the tears that run down my cheeks.

_**~OE~**_

Eventually I stop the tears and drive myself back to the Clearwater's, Leah shoots me a questioning look but after shaking my head firmly at her, she decides to leave it alone.

We instantly get started on the cooking, mostly in silence, the siblings only ask cooking related questions now and then.

The sweet treats are almost done when Leah announces that she's going to take a shower and get ready for tonight, with a salute in our direction she leaves, I pop the brownies and cookies out of the oven and place them on the cooling racks we had prepared before.

Seth watches, a hungry look on his face, "No..." I say, it's obvious he was about to ask for one any second now.

He groans, "Please Bella, just one, they'll still be plenty left for tonight." I point my wooden spoon at him and move it from side to side in a 'no' motion. He grins then makes his way to the counter whilst I turn off the appliances. "Good, you're done now," he grips my wrist and pulls me upstairs with him.

"Let's go play COD!"

* * *

_**A/N: I am dying to hear your thoughts on this one, will Paul and Bella sort things out? Will Jake and Bella?**_

_**Until next time, love you guys, Chand x **_


	15. Chapter 14 - Hurting

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your kind words and reviews, I truly do appreciate them all!**_

_**Disclaimer: anything recognisable belongs to SM, I own nothing.**_

_**(The themes and scenes in this chapter are for fiction purposes only, I am truly sorry if anyone is offended or affected in any way.)**_

_**I hope you enjoy this, keep tissues close by, x**_

_**15**__**th**__** Dec (Evening)**_

* * *

Leah finally makes her way down the stairs, Sue had left earlier and I had been instructed to bring both her children and the deserts with me. Leah enters the kitchen and makes her way over to the sink, refusing to meet our eyes. She's wearing a high-waisted sequin pencil skirt that end mid-thigh and an off-the shoulder black loose fitted top. She takes a drink from the glass she filled before and turns to both Seth and I, Seth clears his throat and speaks first, "You plannin' on heading someplace else after the bonfire?"

She just shrugs and finishes her water, "Nope." She meets my eyes and appraises me, "Nice Swan, I approve." I snort.

"Well now that I have your opinion my life is complete," I snark and Seth giggles. Leah rolls her eyes at me, "You look hot, Lee."

She raises a suggestive brow at me and I shrug innocently, "I'm secure." We all laugh and pile out and into the truck, I, myself had decided to keep it simple, changing into some black fitted jeans and a purple light sweater. I wasn't in the mood to impress anyone really, I was actually feeling quite depressed after what had gone down this evening. I was also feeling like a terrible person after what went down earlier. I sigh heavily and start the truck.

We ride the short distance to the beach and Seth takes most of the treats from me, running down to where the crowd has gathered. I watch him, making sure that he makes it to a table safely without dropping the fruits of my labour. When I'm satisfied I turn and link arms with Leah.

"I really didn't think you would come here tonight, Lee." I say as we walk carefully towards the roaring fire.

She shrugs, "I'd have nothing better to do, you're here and so is Seth and Mom. I'd be sat at home all alone," she shrugs again for good measure. When we reach the crowd a tall Native American girl bounces over to us, "Oh god!" Leah whispers dramatically under her breath. I furrow my brow then turn back to the girl; she's not as tall as Leah but has similar high cheek bones and straight black hair.

"Leah!" she squeals and throws her arms around Leah's waist, effectively pushing me away from them, I raise a brow at Leah over the girl's shoulder and she mouths 'help' at me. The girl finally breaks away and holds Leah by the shoulders, "It's so good to see you! Can you believe it?! Sam and Em are getting married and hav-"

I cut her off by walking into her line of vision and standing shoulder to shoulder with Leah and then stare the girl down, what was she thinking, bringing that up, was she crazy?! Leah sighs beside me and the girl finally let's go of her, narrowing her eyes at me.

Leah clears her throat, "Erm, B, this is Jennifer," I stick my hand out to her to be polite and she smiles tightly at me as she takes my hand. "She's uh, Emily's sister." My eyes widen and the girl- _Jennifer- _beams at me, either she is extremely stupid or she doesn't know about Leah's past- and looking at her I can't be sure.

"Yep! That's right, Leah and I are cousins, and I'm Emily's sister, soon to be-" She goes on and on so I blur her out.

I stop listening as Leah nudges me with her elbow and nods in the direction of Sam; I follow her gaze and almost gasp. He's kind of checking her almost. He's staring at Leah almost appreciatively but also disappointedly, as if he isn't okay with her being dressed like that in front of all the guys here tonight. I sigh under my breath, _you and me both Buddy._

He meets my eyes then and winces, I shrug at him and then smile. He gestures me over and I make my excuses then leave Leah's side, the Jennifer girl is happy to have all of Leah's attention whilst Leah begs me with her eyes not to go.

"Hey, Sam, Emily," I reach them and Sam pulls me into a warm hug, I return it firmly, squeezing his waist, Emily hugs me then too.

"You made it! Sorry about my sister by the way, she's like that around people." She says and I smile at her.

"It's fine Em. And I couldn't deny your offer, it'll be fun, ooh, I made cookies and brownies, I hope that's okay." I point over to the table laden with other trays of food people had bought along.

Emily winks at me, "It's perfect."

She offers me a drink and we make small talk for a while, "Well look who we have here," another muscled arm comes up over my shoulder and I turn to see Jared standing next to me, a petite Quileute woman clutching his hand on his other side. I laugh at him.

"Hey Jared." He smirks down at me and I begin to frown, sure it must have something to do with –gulp- Paul, he starts as if he just remembered something and brings his hand forward effectively pulling the girl forward.

"This is my Kim," he announces proudly and I smile at them both seeming so in love, Kim blushes and steps forward to take my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." I raise my brow at how she knows my name but she just blushes further and gazes up at Jared.

"Bella, Kim?" Both of us turn to find Emily gazing at us, "do you mind helping me set up the food." I follow her, leaving Sam and Jared behind.

_**~OE~**_

"And then…" Jessica trails off, "… he kissed me!" The outrage in her voice almost makes me snort out my coke. Some of the guys and girls from school arrived a short while ago in Mike's suburban. I had met Ben and found that he and Angela were in fact perfect for each other. Angela had blushed profusely when I had told her that.

I cut my gaze to Jess, "What did you expect, he took you out on a romantic date, held your hand and walked you to your door, isn't that what comes next, like tradition?"

Jessica snorts, "Tradition my ass, we've only been dating two weeks." She folds her arms over her chest and sticks her chin up. I laugh at her and eat a couple more French fries.

"You mean beside the two months that you dated before that and then the three weeks before that, oh and he was your date to prom, don't forget that." I send her a pointed look and she glares at me and I roll my eyes. "You guys have been off-again-on-again for an almost half a year now so please spare me the 'it's only been two weeks' crap."

"That doesn't count, this is a fresh start for both me and- Mike! Hey baby, how are you?" She rolls her eyes as he sits down on her other side and kisses the side of her head, I smile at them."

"'Sup Bella?" He shoots me his all-American school boy grin.

I shrug and roll my eyes at Jess' pleading look. I scan the crowds of people not particularly sure who I'm looking for, Charlie meets my gaze over the small fire in the middle of the pit and raises his beer at me. I smile and get to my feet, "I'm gonna go say hi to my Dad, I'll catch you guys later."

Jessica gives me the 'don't you dare walk away' look but I ignore her, finding the fact that she hates Mike's PDA hilarious.

"Hey Dad," I lean down and give him a hug.

"Hey Bells, you okay?" He returns it with one arm and places a sweet kiss to the top of my head.

I nod, "I'm fine."

"Bella," Billy smiles at me from where he sat on Charlie's other side and I lean down to give him a hug too.

"Bells?" I freeze and turn slowly, both our dads are silent as Jake approaches me, "How are you?"

I smile politely at him, "I'm fine thank you." Then I spot Leah and Seth over his shoulder, I gesture over to them and he turns to see where I'm pointing and nods, "I'm gonna go meet them." He steps aside and I walk past him feeling like a total idiot, I wanted things to be normal but was preventing that from happening myself.

Leah eyes me as I approach, "You still hate him, huh?" I roll my eyes and take the half eaten hot dog from her hands and bite into it myself.

"I don't hate him, you know that, I… just don't know what to feel." Leah nods silently and Seth smiles at me.

"These cookies are amazing Bella." He says and then works at shoving a whole one into his mouth.

I grin at him, "So were they worth the wait?" he smiles sheepishly and nods his head.

_**~OE~**_

Twenty minutes later and I find myself being twirled by no other than Embry Call.

He spins me repeatedly with his right hand whilst his left clutches Mia to his chest, continuously twisting and turning us. Mia giggles loudly in his arms whilst making happy baby noises and screeching, she grasps tightly to his hair every time she thinks she may fall.

I dance with him for what seems like hours, moving in close and out, twirling myself on his free hand, inwards and outwards. Leah and Seth were next to us but had tired and gone to sit down. For once I was the one left on the dance floor but probably only because after three cokes, (and one beer that no-one needed to know about) I still had some energy left.

He catches me as I spin in towards him, my back to his chest and then we sway our hips in synchronisation lightly from side to side. Mia puts her hand on my cheek and I go to hold it when someone catches my eye. I freeze for a moment in shock and then my jaw drops when I see who she's dancing with.

The evil glint in her eyes doesn't go amiss and she purposefully arches her back, grinding her ass into his crotch. I swallow and turn around.

Embry's smile drops as he notices my expression, he lifts his head questioningly. I shake my head at him and continue swaying with him. Even Mia is quiet now. He turns us again so I am once again facing them.

Lauren and _Paul._

Lauren turns also until Paul's back is facing me and smirks at me over his shoulder. I try to ignore her, to focus on the dance between Embry and I but as she reaches up and lowers his face to hers my heart drops to my stomach and I stop moving altogether. She kisses him, her eyes still on me and then they close in what can only be lust.

I swallow loudly and pull away from Embry and then begin to walk in the opposite direction of him. I ignore the calls of my name and brush past Paul and Lauren, she smiles at me triumphantly and Paul looks shocked for a second. I face forward and stalk away from the bonfire.

Angry tears make their way down my cheeks. I have no right to be mad at him, he's still mad at me for ignoring his hurt and focusing on my own. I sigh and wipe at my cheeks then notice some large rocks. I climb onto the shorter ones and then perch on one of the higher ones and stare out at the ocean.

"You saw, huh, Little Red?" His voice startles me and I jump and then sigh angrily. He snorts, "You know you have no right to be upset."

I turn to glare at him; his arms are folded over his plain black tee. He's wearing dark jeans and his feet are clad in work boots for once, "I'm not upset," I say but the waver in my voice just makes me sound pathetic.

"Not so nice to be on the other side is it?" My brow furrows for a moment but when I realise what he's implying my eyes widen and I sit up straighter. He continues to stare me down and then reaches into his pocket and pops a mint in his mouth seeming nonchalant.

"I didn't ask for him to kiss me, when is that gonna register with you?! And last time I checked we weren't together! I don't need this from you, you are _not my boyfriend!" _I snap in anger.

I go to jump of the rock and storm away but Paul's hand hold me by the hips, keeping me sat on the rock. He kneels between my legs bringing us face to face with each other. I swallow loudly and he watches me with careful eyes, "Easy there, Little Red." His hands hold my hips a little too tight and I whimper, his eyes dart down and loosen their grip slightly.

He meets my eyes fully and I can't help it, tears start to fall down my cheeks once again and I close my eyes, gosh he should just leave right now.

"I don't want to do that, Little Red." His husky voice whispers.

My eyes snap open and appraise him questioningly, he smirks, "Yeah you did say that out loud."

I sniffle and he brings both hands up to cup my cheeks, "I don't know why I feel this way," he whispers, bringing his face close to mine. His breath fans over my face and I inhale sharply as my heart speeds up in apprehension.

"Feel like what?" I whisper back to her and he swallows thickly and glances down between us.

"Drawn to you…I can't figure it out. I've asked Sam about it but he can't come up with anything either, I definitely haven't impr-…" he swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing, "I just can't figure it out."

We are so close now, I can feel the heat radiating off of him and warming me. In this moment, under the moon and the stars I feel confident. "Peach?" I whisper.

"Hmm?" he breathes.

"Let me help you figure this out…"

And then I lean forward and kiss him.

He freezes and the confidence vanishes, I panic and pull away from him blushing furiously. Worry clouds my brain making me doubt myself and I can't help but notice the similarities of this situation and my past 'kisses' with… Edward.

He cups my cheek to bring my gaze to his and then rolls his eyes at me and leans in again, my heart pounds deliciously beneath my chest.

His lips are soft and warm, so warm, and I know I'm no good at this but I try my best, he inhales sharply against me then pushes his lips harder against mine. Paul then takes my bottom lip between his own and sucks gently before biting slowly, I whimper and he pulls away our lips making a smacking noise.

We never deepen the kiss further, just continuing at this pace, breaking apart now and then and his hands once again trail down my body and grasp my hips gently yet firmly.

Still shy with my own hands I clasp them at the back of his neck and slowly move my index finger along the soft hairs I find there.

He pulls away again; his eyes are still closed and he lets out a breath. He is so beautiful. I scan his face with my own eyes, searching for any sign of disgust, when I don't find any I begin to relax again. His eyes pop open and he watches me, I blush, biting my lip and he smiles, like he thinks I'm cute. He leans in once more and moves his lips with mine.

I bury my hands deeper into his hair feeling more practiced, his tongue sweeps my bottom lip and I freeze, unsure if I want that yet. Paul doesn't waver at my rejection to deepen the kiss but instead continues as we were before.

"Ahem?" an annoying female voice interrupts our kiss.

I jump, disconnecting our lips and Paul drops his head onto my right shoulder. I try to calm my staggered breathing and glance to the left to find Leah, arms folded over her chest and smirking at me. I blush, "Uh, hey Leah," she looks as though she's trying to hold back her laughter and Paul snorts against my neck before placing a kiss there and standing to his full height.

"Can we help you Clearwater? You lost?" He glowers at her but Leah can hold her own against his temper and glares right back.

"No Lahote. But by the way your hands were travelling on my _little sister's body; _I'd say _you _are the one that's lost." She snarks

"Lee…" I groan out in hopes that she'll leave us alone, her glare cuts to me and she shakes her head.

"You, back to the bonfire right now, don't make me tell your dad on you." She starts to walk away giving Paul and me a moment to ourselves; I sigh and turn to face him. He smiles at me, leaning down and pecks me on the lips and I smile against him.

"Let's head back Little Red."

He doesn't hold my hand as we make our way back to the bonfire, slowly catching up with Leah and I find that I don't mind. I don't need him to hold my hand and for once in my life I'm not insecure. We catch Leah up and she sends us a sideways glance, glaring at Paul and muttering about how 'if you touch my little sister again', I roll my eyes and Paul just smirks at me.

We finally reach the bonfire, the fire is ever-burning in the middle and everyone seems to gather round it now, sitting in groups. Over the fire I see Emily about to stand up, she stands up to her full height and then doubles over screaming. I jump at the sound.

Another scream rips from her and she clutches her stomach falling to the ground, everyone is silent making her cries sound louder, my eyes are wide with horror as I watch a dark coloured liquid runs down her legs, staining her dress. I gulp and turn to Paul, his eyes are wide too and I go to speak to him but he backs away from me, his gaze never leaving Emily.

As he disappears into the forest my attention turns back to Emily.

_Chaos._

Jared is trying to push people back, Embry is helping him. Sam is crouched next to Emily on the floor, beside me Leah is frozen in place. A sense of panic rises within me, making me feel sick to my stomach, my body twitches with this _need _to do _something._

I grasp Leah's hand and run forward through the crowd till I reach Embry, he growls at me until he realises it's me and lets me through. I let go of Leah and kneel beside Emily, Sue has made her way over too trying to calm Emily's whimpers. My eyes search the crowd, "Dad!" I shout and he comes up next to me, "The cruiser! Take them to the Medical Centre, with the siren you'll get there faster, hurry!"

Sam lifts Emily and holds against him, Charlie shakes his head at me, "Bells, I've been drinking, I can't."

I want to scream at him but instead I use a deadly serious voice, "Let Sam drive, just get them there now!" Sam disappears with Emily in his trembling hands, the crowd part for them to go through and Charlie and Sue follow. I rise to my feet unable to take my eyes of the pool of blood they've left behind.

Someone shakes my arm and I turn to find Leah gaping at me, terror swimming in her eyes. "What do we do?" she whispers and I swallow past my emotion, focusing on doing what I do best; taking care of others.

"Let's go." I whisper back, she nods and holds out her hand to me. "Help Embry and Jared get everyone home and then meet us at the Medical Centre," I instruct both Jake and Seth as we pass them.

We head to the truck and I get in to drive, Leah is seated beside me, we make it there in record time and I pull up then open my door. A hand on my right wrist stops me from stepping out, I turn to Leah, she's sat facing through the windshield, tears swimming in her eyes. "Lee, you know we have to go in, you gonna be okay?" I ask softly.

She nods and sniffles, "It's gonna be so hard…" she swallows and I sit back waiting for her to finish, "I used to hate her so much, she just… I don't know if I can face her Bella." She meets my eyes then, a tortured look on her face.

I smile softly at her, though it doesn't reach my eyes, "Forget about the past, right now, I think _they_ are what matters most." I hold her hand for a moment. "They need you, you're family to Emily."

Leah nods and then pulls her shoulders back, "The most important thing that could happen in her life and I didn't even know she was pregnant, didn't know I was going to be an aunty. I need to see her." Leah whispers brokenly.

I nod and we make our way inside. The receptionist eyes us warily as we approach her desk, Leah speaks for me, "We're direct family of Emily Young, any news on her? Can we see her?"

The receptionist lowers her glasses and nods at Leah then tells her Emily's room number, she then points at me. "You are not direct family, so you'll have to wait here." Leah grasps my hand and glares at the woman.

"Family isn't defined by skin colour." I say, then stalk off with Leah before she can catch up with us, we pass Charlie on the way and he says nothing, just pulling each of into a firm hug.

"I'm gonna crash at the Clearwater's." I nod at him then carry on to Emily's room.

As we approach, I see Sam sat on a chair opposite the door, barely holding his quivering form together. Leah tenses, Jennifer is pacing the door muttering to herself; every second or so Sam looks up and glares at her.

Sam's head snaps in our direction and Leah slows her pace, letting go of my hand and walking behind me. Sam sends me an exasperated look and I stalk forward blocking Jennifer's path and stop her from mindlessly trotting the corridor. "You should go and wait at home." I say in an even tone.

She glares at me, "Who are you to tell me that, you stupid white girl," Sam growls beside us and Jennifer glare weakens as she glances at him sideways. "My nephew or niece's life is in danger and _you _want me to leave." She glares at me.

I cross my arms and nod, "I think it would be best if you did."

She goes to say something when the door opens and Sue steps out, she kneels in front of Sam and whispers something to him, his shoulders slump and my eyes water at the sight. Sue then rises and turns to us girls, "I agree with Bella, you should go and wait at the house."

Jennifer glances around her realising its three on one and snorts before turning and storming out. I meet Sue's eyes, 'the baby' I mouth at her and she shakes her head and then ducks to hide the tears forming. Leah lets out a gasp behind me and rushes forward.

"Mom, can I see her?" She manages to blubber through her silent sobs.

Sue glances over at Sam who is still sat stock still and then nods and disappears down the corridor.

I watch as Leah makes her way over to Sam and kneels between his knees. He freezes and his head snaps up.

They share a private moment but I can't look away. "I'm so sorry Sammy," she whispers and then kisses the top of his head. His eyes close momentarily and Leah stands abruptly and goes into Emily's room. I sigh and make my way over to Sam and sit beside him.

His jaw is clenched so tight and his hands are fisted, his whole body tense trying to fight off the tremors. I reach up and clasp him left shoulder and he jumps, tears roll down my eyes at seeing such a strong man about to crumble, I huff and let go of him.

"Sam," I say in the sternest voice I can muster and his head snaps to me. He gazes into my eyes. I gesture forward, "Sit on the floor." His brow furrows but he slides off of the chair and onto the floor, he leans his head back against the chair, more tears fall at the hopeless look on his face.

"S-Sam?" He once again glances up at me. "You don't have to act brave with me." I move forward and pull his head into my lap; he buries his face against my thighs.

And then he breaks.

Sobs rip through his body, shaking the both of us and I curl my body over his protectively, crying silently for the loss of the Pack and murmur soft words and condolences to him. He just sobs harder against me, I can feel the wetness of his tears through me.

_**~OE~**_

After Sam had gotten back under some semblance of control I had let him go so he could see Emily. Leah had come back out shortly after her eyes red-rimmed but she looked content, "We're family," is all she had said as we made our way outside. I hadn't been to see Emily but I'd come by tomorrow.

I drop Leah off at her house and make my way to Sam and Emily's place. I cut the engine and slide down from the truck, the screen door is close but the main door open. All the lights are on but the house is quiet.

A figure is sat at the top of the stairs, once closer I recognise Paul. He's sat there with his shoulders slumped and hands clasped between his open knees. I move to sit next to him on the top step next to, "Jennifer asleep?" I ask.

He nods. I sigh and lean into him and he throws his left arm around me and pulls me closer into his side, "Why weren't you there?" I whisper. As expected anger flashes across his face before he gains control, then he just looks sad. He lets me go and moves to sit further down the stair and turns so he's facing me then grasps my hands, I watch him with careful eyes.

"Those things that Jake said about my mother-," he cuts himself off and tears silently run down his cheeks, my heart clenches and I lean forward to kiss them away.

"Hey it's okay Paul, you don't have to say anything." I say trying to calm him a little. I've never seen him show this much emotion before.

He shakes his head, "My mom-," he takes a steadying breath, "What happened tonight, I've seen it before, many times, my mom got pregnant a lot, she miscarried a lot, I just… couldn't stay and watch." He swallows thickly, "I know that makes me a coward and a shit friend but I just couldn't."

I reach up and smooth the hair back off of his forehead, "Sam's been in your head before and Emily's a good person, they'll understand, it's okay to be insecure sometimes Peach, it doesn't make you weak…"

He glances up at me and I lean forward and kiss him softly, his eyes flutter shut and there is nothing I can describe him as in this moment besides beautiful.

"… It makes you _human._" I whisper against his lips.

* * *

_**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think, hugs and cuddles, Chand x**_


End file.
